Tous les chemins mènent à Poudlard (((EN PAUSE)))
by Guilhem Kravick
Summary: Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'est pas vraiment sérieux. Ni même particulièrement intelligent. C'est le genre de bêtises qu'on lit à la pause toilettes pour passer le temps en attendant que le caca vienne. Il y a des gens qui font des trucs, et parfois c'est drôle (si je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai, mes trois autres moi me l'ont juré). Et puis ça se passe à Poudlard, voilà.
1. Introduction en bonne et due forme

Ohayo ! Voilà donc ma note de début de chapitre. Allez salut !

Et plus sérieusement, c'est un peu une première pour moi, cette fanfiction, alors n'hésitez pas à m'adresser des critiques, des conseils, car je suis preneuse.

Je vais essayer de poster aussi régulièrement que possible les nouveaux chapitres, car j'aimerai vraiment mener à terme ce projet.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, donc autant vous laisser lire ce début que j'espère satisfaisant.

PS : L'histoire se situe dans l'après-guerre, durant la scolarité de la nouvelle génération, avec les enfants de Harry et toute la bande.

Tchuss, soyeux petits batraciens !

DISCLAIMER : Je n'ai fait que créer des péripéties stupides et des personnages bizarres, tout le reste est d'origine, garantie Pur Bœuf sans viande, merveilleusement inventé et pensé par la très talentueuse JK. Rowling. Ce qui inclut le contexte, la genèse, l'univers, les douze cents Potter et Weasley, les escaliers qui bougent tous seuls et une foule de sorts en faux latin qui envoient de la saucisse - entre autres merveilles innombrables. VOILÀ. (Et en ce qui concerne ma partie du travail, soyez sympas, laissez m'en le bénéfice, le plagiat c'est vilain comme Lord of The Rings sans les Nains.)

GK.

* * *

INTRO

Si la plupart des gens de Poudlard me connaissent, ou plus exactement me reconnaissent, c'est par le biais de mon père. Il s'appelle Ambrose Chadwick. Assez beau gosse sur ses photos de mariage, mais généralement pas des plus soignés dans la vie quotidienne. Il aime bien le whisky Pur Feu, et jardiner dans le potager de nos voisins moldus quand il s'ennuie - techniquement c'est de la violation de domicile, mais on a des voisins conciliants. Parfois il pique des crises de nerfs terrifiantes.

Et parfois aussi, il tue des gens. J'avoue, c'est carrément _lol_.

Il s'est évadé de plusieurs prisons durant ses premières années de criminalité, dont deux pour moldus. Et puis la communauté internationale des sorciers a jugé que son cas méritait l'intervention des Aurors du Ministère de la magie anglais - aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le meurtre est illégal ! -, et mon père s'est retrouvé à Azkaban. Il y est toujours, d'ailleurs.

Là, je suis en sixième année. Avant que le lien entre Ambrose et moi ne soit fait, j'étais une personne assez ordinaire, élève de la maison Serpentard, en termes relativement bons avec mes camarades. Comprenez par là que sans aller jusqu'à faire la bringue avec eux tous les week-ends, on s'entendait suffisamment bien pour ne pas se détester. Ou s'entretuer. Je pense que la famille a déjà suffisamment à faire avec un seul assassin.

Et puis me connaissant, je ne saurai pas quoi faire des cadavres. J'ai toujours un peu la flemme de ranger mes affaires.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, mon père ne tue pas les gens en les pointant au pif dans l'annuaire - quoique ça pourrait être amusant. Enfin, je me comprends. Disons juste qu'il a le chic pour se faire des ennemis. Et déséquilibre mental oblige, il juge bon de les assassiner. En usant de la violence physique, et de ce que la magie noire peut produire de plus dégoûtant.

Il est comme ça, mon père.

Très affectueux de la baguette.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et vous savez, si vous voulez me faire plaisir… Mangez des lasagnes.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retour à la civilisation

Me revoilà, petits batraciens, et je remercie ceux d'entre vous ayant reviewé !

Par ailleurs, je n'aime pas l'odeur de l'andouillette.

Bonne lecture !

GK.

* * *

 **I. RETOUR A LA CIVILISATION**

_ Dawn _

« Dawn, regarde devant toi, tu vas finir par te prendre un mur.

\- Ca ne pourra pas l'amocher davantage que la Nature ne l'a déjà fait, avance Dylan d'un ton indifférent.

Dylan Shephard, c'est la chose qui me sert de demi-frère. Et comme on se contente de partager la même génitrice, il est relativement épargné par les regards curieux que me jettent systématiquement les gens m'ayant vu dans les journaux. Étonnant qu'il soit à Serdaigle vu le néant qu'abrite son crâne blond.

\- J'essaierai de vous écrire dès que possible, nous assure notre mère, Holly, une fois le Poudlard Express prêt à partir, sa tête rousse parvenant tout juste au bord de la vitre du train que j'ai abaissé pour qu'elle puisse nous parler. Soyez sages, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton faussement sévère. Et courage, souffle-t-elle après une brève hésitation, son regard anxieux revenant plusieurs fois à moi. Embrassez-moi avant que le train ne parte.

Après nous être exécutés, le chef de gare enjoignant les derniers retardataires à se presser, le train entame un lent mouvement de locomotion, se mettant finalement en branle.

\- Je vais rejoindre des gens de ma maison, m'annonce Dylan tandis que je range mes valises dans les filets à bagages. Tu... veux venir ? ajoute-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- T'essaie pas à l'humour avec moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur, je réponds sans le regarder, déjà agacée de me trouver là.

(J'ai presque fait une rime !) Ne relevant pas, Dylan s'éclipse dans le couloir du train, me laissant le loisir de broyer du noir. Croisant le regard de l'un des Aurors du Ministère dépêchés pour assurer une surveillance du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard, j'estime préférable de ne pas m'attarder sur les lieux.

J'ai mentionné des journaux, un peu plus tôt. J'ai du me rendre à une audience au Ministère cet été, pour témoigner à propos de ma situation et de mes liens avec Ambrose, qui ne sont pas bien conséquents depuis que j'ai découvert ce qu'il faisait de ses ennemis, pour la plupart d'anciens amis. Comme Ambrose faisait la Une depuis sa nouvelle - et pour le moment définitive - arrestation, mon audience a elle aussi eu droit à sa minute de gloire. Et puis une certaine Rita Skeeter s'en est mêlée, et la minute est devenue tout un été, afin que ma personnalité "subversive, mystérieuse et enjôleuse" soit décortiquée jusque dans ses détails "les plus sordides". C'est ainsi que je suis devenue "le Cognard prêt à frapper", "le loup déguisé en agneau", et peut-être même "la nouvelle menace Chadwick".

Je comprends votre jalousie. Et ma première séance officielle d'autographes débutera demain matin à dix heures tapantes. Venez nombreux !

\- Salut Dawn, me salue-t-on alors que je fais semblant de réussir à ouvrir la porte d'un compartiment vide.

\- Salut Maeva, je réponds en reconnaissant ma comparse de Serpentard, Maeva Moore, avec qui je partage le record du plus grand nombre d'insomnies depuis la troisième année.

C'est que ça se cultive, un tel don du ciel. Et puis à force de se croiser en errant dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, Maeva et moi avons fini par sympathiser. Au début on s'échangeait nos conseils pour rentabiliser nos insomnies, puis on a commencé à parler de nos vies, et lorsque Maeva m'a montré des portraits de son chat peints avec les pieds, j'ai su qu'elle était devenue une amie. Non pas que j'en ai d'autres pour comparer, vous me direz. Mais disons que notre relation est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

\- Je t'ai pas mal vue dans les journaux, indique prudemment Maeva après que la porte du compartiment ait enfin daigné s'ouvrir, et que nous nous y soyons installées. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop touchée par les ragots que diffuse cette harpie de Skeeter.

\- Je m'en remettrai, j'assure avec un sourire morne. Parlons plutôt de toi, comment étaient tes vacances ?

\- Géniales, j'ai presque réussi à enfermer Loris dans les catacombes de Paris. Bon, le guide a fini par s'en rendre compte, du coup il l'a libéré.

Loris, c'est le cousin de Maeva. Il est pas très net comme gars, de par son obstination à porter du gel capillaire, et également par le fait qu'il n'a cesse de demander Maeva en mariage. Alors certes, il n'est que son demi-cousin. Mais ça reste néanmoins sale. J'ai toujours su que les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas des gens très sains. Pour avoir un blaireau en guise d'animal totem, c'est forcément qu'on a des soucis de type psychiatriques à régler de toute urgence.

Partageant la déception de ma camarade, je me laisse par la suite aller à un petit somme sur ma banquette.

Insomniaque, certes, mais paresseuse tout de même.

* * *

_ Rose _

\- J'ai une terrible envie de chier.

\- Certes.

Que cela soit dans le privé ou dans le public, James Potter a toujours eu cette étonnante faculté à se montrer d'une grande délicatesse. Parfois, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on a du sang en commun.

\- Allez Rose, souris un peu, ricane-t-il en surprenant mon regard peu amène.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter de parler la bouche pleine ? je rétorque, une moue de dégoût me montant aux lèvres.

Ne trouvant rien de mieux que d'éclater de rire - et de ce fait de me postillonner dessus -, James commence ensuite à s'étouffer, contraignant son frère Albus à lui frapper le dos pour éviter son décès prématuré.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce que fabrique Hugo ? finit par s'enquérir Lily en constatant son absence prolongée.

Ah oui tiens, j'ai un frère moi. Je l'avais presque oublié.

\- Il a sans doute la diarrhée, assure Glenn. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il y avait une épidémie de grippe intestinale depuis la mi août.

La mère de Glenn a une connaissance quasi infinie de toutes les maladies à base de vomi et excréments. C'est une qualité admirable, mais sur le long terme ça devient inquiétant.

Ne partageant pas l'inquiétude de Lily, son frère Albus entame une partie de Bataille Explosive avec Glenn, qui capitule après avoir eu les poils de nez carbonisés suite à l'explosion imprévue de trois de ses cartes. Plié de rire, James peine à reprendre son souffle. Deux presque décès en moins d'une heure et pour la même personne, c'est définitivement un record. Quoique, connaissant le passé mouvementé de son père Harry, le cas de James doit paraître anodin dans la famille.

\- A propos, rien à voir avec vos bêtises, mais qui sont les préfets cette année ? je demande après avoir joué quelques temps avec St-Nicholas, le chat de Glenn.

\- Emma Belgrade et Peter Jacobson pour les Poufsouffles, en ce qui concerne votre maison je ne sais pas, répond aussitôt Glenn, un mince filet de fumée s'échappant encore de ses narines victimes de terrorisme.

\- Je parie que Roxanne est votre préfète, assure Albus. Elle a la tête de l'emploi, tout le monde a peur d'elle.

Sans vouloir dire du mal des membres de ma famille, c'est vrai que ma cousine Roxanne est du genre terrifiante. Elle déteste le bruit, l'agitation et le crissement des stylos sur le papier. Et plus que tout, elle hait le bruit des chasses d'eau en pleine nuit. Malheur à celui qui la provoque ! L'année dernière, Glenn a failli passer par la fenêtre en plein cours de métamorphose commun après que Roxanne ait perdu patience à l'entente des nombreux gargouillements intestinaux émis par son estomac. Et je n'exagère pas : elle le faisait léviter à deux mètres du sol tout en hurlant à sa voisine de derrière d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- On va souffrir si c'est le cas, avance James d'un ton dramatique.

Alors que je songe à relancer les paris sur l'identité des autres préfets, des cris résonnent dans le couloir du train, dont un bien distinct :

\- Y a une baston ! Y a une baston !

D'un commun accord, nous nous regardons tous avec une prétendue indifférence, avant de nous précipiter vers la porte du compartiment, nous piétinant et bousculant mutuellement afin d'être le premier dehors.

\- Albus je suis l'aîné, bouge ton gros cul de mon chemin !

\- Et moi je suis la plus jeune ! proteste Lily en mordant le bras de James, qui pousse un hurlement et assomme à moitié le pauvre Glenn, qui manque de me tomber dessus alors que je cherche à me frayer un chemin entre les deux Potter.

\- Cassez-vous, je suis la plus intelligente ! j'argue avec autorité.

Et en plus j'ai toujours les meilleurs arguments.

* * *

_ Dawn _

Curtis Mahoney et Lucas Arden se battent dans le couloir du train. Mais comme je ne me sens pas concernée, je continue à comater sur ma banquette, imitée par Maeva. Même si, à dire vrai, je pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'inquiéter pour Curtis. On a pas mal traîné ensemble pendant les vacances, et il se trouve que j'ai eu ma première expérience en matière de touche-pipi-et-plus-car-affinités avec lui. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si on allait se marier, avoir quatre enfants, et élever des chiens de traineaux à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Disons que mes sentiments à son égard sont essentiellement régis par une certaine partie de mon anatomie.

\- On a une idée de ce pour quoi ils se battent ? je marmonne sans daigner rouvrir les yeux, néanmoins piquée d'un semblant de curiosité.

\- Quelqu'un a dit "gâteau", donc je suppose que ça concerne de la nourriture, me répond Maeva dans un bâillement. Je n'irai pas voir de plus près en tout cas. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu les empêcher de se battre, ils se sont ligués pour me noyer dans les toilettes, Mimi Geignarde a du crier au feu pour me sauver.

\- Pourquoi au feu ?

\- Le meurtre c'est plus assez alarmant, de nos jours.

Baragouinant un assentiment, je retombe dans les vapes.

\- Maeva ! hurle soudainement la voix de Loris, beaucoup trop près de mes oreilles fragiles.

Loris ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans le compartiment. Je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir vu, d'ailleurs... Touchée par l'illumination, j'ai la bonne idée d'ouvrir les yeux, et de reconnaître Loris, qui secoue sans ménagements ma voisine afin de la réveiller.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, elle a le mal des transports, je juge bon de le prévenir, d'une voix pâteuse et les yeux irrités.

Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être réveillé d'une sieste. Et quand je dis sieste, je parle de la vraie, bonne, grosse sieste, celle où on rêve à moitié conscient tout en bavant comme un nourrisson attardé.

\- Loris, arrête de me secouer, geint Maeva en se redressant sur sa banquette, l'oeil hagard. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? ajoute-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

\- T'épouser !

Et c'est reparti.

Jugeant bon de m'éclipser avant que l'on me demande d'être demoiselle d'honneur, je pouffe en entendant Maeva expliquer à son givré de cousin les conséquences des rapports incestueux, le fracas du chariot de friandises arrivant dans ma direction ayant au moins le mérite de me faire me secouer.

\- Quatre Fondants du Chaudron, s'il vous plaît. Et le dernier Patacitrouille qui vous reste.

Ayant payé, je pars me réfugier avec mes achats dans le repaire du machiniste, pour le moment abandonné. Je ne tarde cependant pas à être rappelée à l'ordre par l'une des Aurors chargés de la surveillance, qui m'enjoint d'un ton aimable à revenir vers la civilisation.

\- Mais je m'ennuie, je proteste avec un regard mélancolique destiné à l'amadouer. Je n'ai pas d'amis avec qui passer le temps, j'ajoute.

Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, Maeva se faisant courtiser par son cousin et Curtis refaire le portrait par Lucas Arden.

\- Tu es Dawn Chadwick, non ? s'enquit l'Auror, l'air compatissant. Je connais ta mère, elle est très gentille.

\- Comment vous la connaissez ?

\- Par Valerie, la sœur de Adrian Shephard. Si je ne me trompe pas, le fils de Adrian est ton demi-frère, ajoute-t-elle.

Me voyant hocher la tête, elle poursuit :

\- Valerie est une collègue, et j'ai rencontré ta mère à un réveillon de Noël organisé par Adrian, il y a quelques années. On est resté en bons termes.

\- Je peux vous demander votre nom ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'aurai du me présenter, pardonne moi - Harriet Jacoby, dit-elle en me tendant sa main, que je serre poliment. Je dois retourner faire mon boulot, certains de tes camarades sont un peu tendus... J'ai déjà du m'interposer dans deux bagarres !

La suivant, je profite de sa présence pour en savoir plus sur lesdites bastons, ma curiosité prenant le dessus sur mon ennui.

\- Rien de très sérieux pour la première, juste deux garçons se disputant le dernier Chocogrenouille du chariot, soupire Harriet d'un air déconfit. Ensuite c'était une dispute de couple, mais une cinquième année a commencé à distribuer des coups de banquette à tout le monde, et ça a tout stoppé. Une vraie furie.

 _Roxanne Weasley._ Egalement appelée Roxanne-La-Barge. Cette fille ferait peur au pire des mages noirs. Même Lucas Arden n'ose pas se confronter à elle, et pourtant il n'hésite jamais devant l'occasion de foutre une branlée à ceux qu'il croise, qu'il y ait ou non une raison valable pour le faire. Certains ont pour passion la musique ou la peinture - lui c'est les coups de poings et les clés de bras.

Loris ayant débarrassé le plancher, Maeva et moi revêtons nos uniformes, ma cravate tentant de m'assassiner à plusieurs reprises - non, je ne sais pas faire les nœuds de cravate, inutile de me le rappeler. Puis, le soir s'annonçant au dehors par la perte progressive de luminosité, le Poudlard Express finit par entrer en gare de Pré-au-Lard, délivrant ses wagons d'une foule adolescente surexcitée et indisciplinée.

Une fois tout le monde réuni dans la Grande Salle, la Répartition ayant officialisé l'intégration de quarante-sept nouveaux élèves au sein de Poudlard, notre directeur, Leonard Stanislav, prend la parole :

\- Je vous souhaite un bon retour, ou une excellente arrivée, au cœur de Poudlard. Avant toute chose, quelques faits sont à préciser. Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué en passant les portes du château : des Aurors ont été mutés parmi nous afin d'exercer une surveillance continue des allers et venues rythmant continuellement la vie de cette école, pour prévenir les activités suspectes et toute autre forme de danger potentiel. Je crains que personne ici n'ignore le climat d'insécurité régnant au sein de la communauté des sorciers à laquelle nous appartenons. De terribles actions sont commises par ceux que nous considérions comme des pairs dans le passé, malheureusement devenus des ennemis au fil du temps. Certains parmi nous ont été touchés par ces méfaits, et je le regrette.

Ses yeux charbonneux balaient l'assistance, semblant s'attarder sur notre table.

\- Il y a près de trente ans, un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor fut défait par d'anciens - et illustres - membres courageux de cette école, aidés de compagnons de bataille dont nombreux sont ceux à y avoir laissé leur vie. A la chute de celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, notre communauté a vu la fin d'une époque sanglante et douloureuse de son histoire. Notre histoire. Mais le mal demeure tenace, car ses fondements se trouvent dans le cœur même des Hommes. Lord Voldemort fut certainement le pire - mais il n'est pas le seul. Il y en a eu d'autres avant lui, il y en aura après. Et c'est cet après que nous vivons en ces temps troublés. Le monde a changé, la société également, ainsi que les traditions que nos aïeux ont longtemps défendu. De son côté, le mal a lui-même modifié sa nature, et ses objectifs. C'est pourquoi la vigilance est à considérer avec un sérieux tout particulier. Cependant... Je vais avoir des problèmes après avoir dit ça, ricane-t-il soudainement, nous faisant sursauter. Cependant, disais-je donc, cette vigilance largement conseillée par nos autorités ne doit pas représenter une atteinte à nos libertés individuelles. C'est malheureusement une pensée pour laquelle j'ai grand mal à trouver un soutien. Un climat de terreur encourage souvent l'autorité à se durcir ; mais lorsque l'autorité devient avilissante, il s'agit dès lors de dictature.

Les chuchotis se font nombreux à l'entente de ce discours, Maeva m'adressant un regard lourd de sens.

\- Le Ministère cherche à prendre le contrôle de Poudlard, murmure-t-elle, de désagréables frissons me hérissant les poils des bras.

\- Un peu de calme, nous rappelle à l'ordre Stanislav. Je vous encourage tous à la prudence, cela ne doit pas être remis en cause. J'estime néanmoins juste que vous puissiez conserver une autonomie, une capacité à vous montrer maîtresses et maîtres de vos actes, car par ce biais uniquement pourrez-vous un jour vous voir confier responsabilités et charges, à l'égard des autres, mais avant tout pour vous-mêmes. Mais portons nous vers des sujets plus agréables - je sais, Buchanan, vous avez faim, et moi aussi, inutile de me regarder de cette façon. Les sélections pour la formation des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le samedi 27 septembre, et un programme de sorties scolaires a été discuté durant l'été, il vous en sera dit davantage en temps voulu. Bon appétit !

* * *

_ Rose _

\- Il est au taquet le Stanislav cette année, remarque Tabatha Higgins tout en se servant en rognons de boeuf.

\- Il a raison, n'empêche, répond Anton Finnigan, assis à sa droite. Mon père a été suspendu de son poste au Ministère pour avoir pris la défense des combats illicites que mènent des justiciers contre des criminels en fuite ou recherchés. Chez les moldus on appelle ça une atteinte à la liberté d'expression.

\- Il a pu récupérer son poste ? je m'enquis, surprise par la nouvelle.

\- Uniquement après avoir accepté de rédiger une autocritique qu'il a du lire à haute voix devant ce guignol de Vector Bergson.

\- Qui est en passe de devenir Ministre de la Magie, donc fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, je le reprends, avec le sourire néanmoins, approuvant complètement ses paroles.

Vector Bergson. Une ordure, soyez en sûrs. Non content d'avoir progressivement écarté ses opposants des postes stratégiques de notre Ministère de la Magie afin d'y mettre ses partisans - tous plus incompétents les uns que les autres -, il s'apprête désormais à mettre la main sur le poste de Ministre, l'actuel ayant curieusement annoncé sa démission à venir. Mon père et celui des Potter sont dans sa ligne de mire, car soupçonnés de tenir les rênes de l'Ordre du Phœnix, officiellement dissout après la guerre contre Voldemort.

Officieusement, disons que le phénix ne demande qu'à renaître de ses cendres, ainsi que l'ordre des choses l'exige.

\- Au fait Hugo, où étais-tu passé dans le train ? je m'étonne à l'intention de mon frère.

\- Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans le compartiment de Roxanne, grimace-t-il en jetant un œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que l'intéressée me ne peut l'entendre. Et devine quoi ? Elle est notre nouvelle préfète ! »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à manger des lasagnes.

A la prochaine, sur ma baleine. (Je ne parle bien évidemment pas de votre mère.)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Niffleurs Versus Skeeter

Ohayooo - oui pardon, je devrais plutôt commencer par le plus important. A savoir que je suis désolée, mais atrocement désolée, d'avoir abandonné mon début de travail comme ça. J'avais des galères d'ordi, pour commencer, mais maintenant c'est arrangé car j'ai un nouveau portable performant, qui me permet de poster des chapitres (bonne nouvelle numéro 1). Ensuite, je dois dire que j'avais choisi un moment regrettable pour commencer à poster, en l'occurrence j'étais sur le point de commencer mes études supérieures en écriture cinématographique. Problème : dès que j'ai commencé les cours, je n'ai même plus eu le temps de respirer. En comptant des galères perso, un ex fou de ma mère qui nous a harcelé et des tas de nouvelles expériences parfois dingues dans le bon sens, et parfois dans le mauvais sens, je me suis mangée une année dans la tronche sans même le réaliser.

Et nous voilà, un an plus tard. Avec mes excuses pourries. Mais, seconde bonne nouvelle : j'ai des chapitres d'avance ! C'est le minimum, je vous dois tellement plus pour ne pas m'avoir envoyé des mauvais sorts par Colissimo.

Par ailleurs j'ai très récemment reçu une review d'une moitié du duo Eve et Zod'a, que j'aime d'amour et de musaraignes, et vous pouvez sérieusement la féliciter, parce qu'elle m'a littéralement fait sortir de mon hibernation. Donc Zod'a, ce chapitre est pour toi.

Bon ben sinon voilà. J'espère que vous allez rire. Je vous aime gros comme mes fesses. Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui.

J'aime la salade battavia.

Bonne lecture !

GK.

* * *

 **II. NIFFLEURS VERSUS SKEETER**

_ Dawn _

Il y a différentes manières d'aborder la première journée de cours d'une nouvelle année scolaire. Dans toute mon innocence, ma mansuétude, mon ouverture d'esprit et ma candeur, je m'étais naïvement dite que ça passerait crèèèème.

J'avais tort.

« J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION ! hurle le professeur de métamorphose, de son petit nom Mr. Carlson.

Pas un élève ne moufte. D'autant que, pour le coup, ce n'est vraiment pas à moi qu'il faut demander la raison de la présence de Niffleurs surexcités dans la salle de cours. Foi de Chadwick, je ne suis au courant de rien. Mais Mr. Carlton est semblable à un pet sous du verglas. Il suffit d'une petite fissure pour que le gaz s'échappe. Et là, c'est l'attaque chimique.

\- Monsieur, y a un Niffleur qui essaie de me voler ma montre ! s'écrie Kenneth Coleman en tentant de chasser son assaillant poilu.

Étouffant un rire nerveux, je demeure fermement perchée sur ma table, à l'instar de mes camarades de classe, les Niffleurs ne parvenant pas à sauter suffisamment haut pour y monter à leur tour.

\- Débrouillez-vous, Coleman ! le rembarre Carlson en donnant un coup de pied fatal à un Niffleur le humant de trop près. Personne ne sortira d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas l'identité du ou des coupables de cette invasion, ajoute-t-il d'un ton menaçant, ses petits yeux vert nous adressant un regard meurtrier.

\- Mais ce n'est pas nous, proteste Nastasia Troitski d'un ton indigné, d'autant plus énervée qu'elle a du sacrifier ses boucles d'oreilles pour faire fuir trois Niffleurs lancés à ses trousses. Professeur Carlson, je pense que nous sommes tous des victimes de cette situation, continue-t-elle avec fermeté, silencieusement approuvée par nos hochements de tête. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je soupçonne fortement Gregory Hamilton et sa clique d'andouilles, chez les Gryffondors. Ils m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour ce cours en me croisant dans un couloir, précise-t-elle. Ce qui est suspect, de mon propre avis.

Merlin bénisse cette enfant, je songe tandis que Carlson daigne nous libérer de cette détention forcée, convaincu par les douces paroles de Nastasia. J'ai toujours su qu'une âme d'avocate sans pitié se cachait sous ses airs de précieuse.

\- Bien joué Troitski, je la félicite tandis que nous regagnons notre salle commune pour y déposer nos affaires de métamorphose avant que notre cours commun de potions avec les bien-aimés Gryffons n'ait lieu.

\- Je t'en prie, tu vas me faire rougir. Ces trolls de Gryffondors vont regretter de m'avoir fait perdre mes bijoux, assure-t-elle. Leur incapacité à faire preuve de discrétion va leur coûter quarante Gallions - et des représailles de Lucas Arden, ajoute-t-elle en voyant ce dernier foncer tel un buffle en direction d'un troisième année ayant eu la désobligeance de le regarder.

C'est que le pauvre garçon est sensible, vous savez. Se faire accuser de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait le met dans tous ses états, surtout quand à bien y réfléchir, il aurait aimé être à l'origine d'une pareille idée.

Me séparant de la foule pour me rendre aux toilettes, je croise en route Curtis, qui m'adresse un sourire tendancieux du plus bel effet. Si efficace que j'en perds ma répartie, donc je me contente de hocher poliment la tête, tout en conservant le cap des toilettes. _Haters gonna hate_ – en attendant la pro de l'esquive c'est qui ? C'est bibi !

Une fois ma vessie soulagée, je rejoins mes camarades en salle commune, certains d'entre eux m'adressant des regards inquisiteurs de derrière leur Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Je signe des autographes à dix heures, encore un peu de patience, je leur dis avec un grand sourire, satisfaite de les voir dégager. Faces de glands.

* * *

_ James _

Certaines choses ont changé dans le système éducatif de Poudlard depuis l'époque de nos parents. Ainsi certaines matières considérées comme primordiales demeurent obligatoires à l'étude après les BUSES, alors même que cela n'avait plus été le cas durant de nombreuses décennies. L'art des potions en fait malheureusement partie. Je ne dirai pas que je suis foncièrement mauvais en la matière : je suis consternant. Il semblerait que je tienne ça de mon père.

Un peu lassé d'attendre dans le couloir désormais vide que notre professeur arrive, je m'adosse au mur, tout le monde semblant grandement s'ennuyer.

\- Pourquoi l'école s'obstine-t-elle à nous faire partager des cours avec les Serpentards, sachant qu'on ne se supporte pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si cette situation durait depuis la fondation de Poudlard, me chuchote soudain Noah Buchanan en fixant d'un œil torve Lucas Arden boxer le mur.

\- Je pense que ça les amuse, répond sur le même ton Aliénor Meeschaert, assise à même le sol, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Arden. Lui, il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour être heureux, ricane-t-elle ensuite en le voyant se fendre d'un sourire niais face à ses phalanges meurtries.

Derrière nous, Gregory Hamilton éclate bruyamment de rire, imité par ses deux inséparables, Carl et Douglas Hopkins, ce qui leur vaut les regards conjugués de tous les Serpentards présents, lesquels semblent menaçants.

\- Hamilton, justement on pensait à toi, intervient Troitski, une dinde venue de l'Est actuellement préfète des Serpentards. On voulait te dire qu'on a tous beaucoup apprécié ta surprise de ce matin, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton doucereux en s'approchant de lui, nous écartant négligemment de son passage. Et tu nous connais, nous les Serpentard, on adore que les gens aient des petites attentions aussi délicates envers nous.

Tout le monde se fend d'un sourire entendu, fondant cependant comme neige au Soleil lorsque Troitski, manifestement furieuse, se saisit du col de Hamilton pour le faire se mettre à sa hauteur, forte d'une poigne dont je n'aurai jamais soupçonné l'existence.

\- La prochaine fois que l'envie de perturber nos cours vous prend, à toi et ta bande d'attardés, sois bien sûr que j'enverrais un troupeau entier d'Acromentules à vos trousses, et personne, je dis bien personne, ne retrouvera jamais vos corps déchiquetés et prédigérés, que j'aurai pris soin de faire enterrer sous le lac. Je me suis montrée claire, abjecte inutilité de la Nature ?

Hochant frénétiquement la tête, les cousins Hopkins eux-mêmes se sentant menacés, Hamilton semble supplier en silence une intervention divine pour échapper au courroux de Troitski, le teint de plus en plus verdâtre.

\- Excellent, lance l'étrangleuse en chef en le relâchant. Oh, et le professeur Carlton sait que c'est vous, votre stupidité abyssale m'a rendue la tâche facile pour vous démasquer. Par ailleurs, je veux que vous nous remboursiez les objets que les Niffleurs nous ont volé. Et pas d'objection, ou je fais transmettre une lettre de mon avocat à vos familles.

Préférant obéir, les trois boulets conservent un silence de tombe, les Serpentards s'échangeant des regards satisfaits, félicitant leur tyran attitré. Même la brute épaisse de Arden prend le temps de gratifier sa camarade d'une claque dans le dos, lui faisant en partie perdre l'équilibre.

\- James, on dirait Roxanne, les coups de poings en moins, souffle Noah d'un air horrifié. James, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

C'est vrai qu'une seule Roxanne à Poudlard, c'est déjà affreux. Si maintenant on lui trouve son alter ego Russe, vers quel genre de scénario d'horreur allons-nous nous diriger ? J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Noah, lui, semble au bord des larmes.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour nous sauver de Troitski, tente de tempérer Aliénor. Il y a beaucoup de glaciers en Russie, et elle va y skier pendant les vacances de Noël. Un accident peut si vite arriver, ajoute-t-elle avec espoir.

Alors que Noah commence à hyperventiler, notre directeur fait son apparition, l'air ennuyé.

\- Vous n'aurez pas de cours de potions aujourd'hui, le professeur engagé s'est inopinément désisté par courrier ce matin, nous annonce-t-il. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous communiquer une date de reprise des cours, il faut que l'école contacte un autre candidat pour le poste. Veuillez ne pas traîner dans les couloirs en attendant, et profitez de la récréation – qui ne saurait tarder – pour prévenir vos camarades. Buchanan, j'ignore si c'est la satisfaction provoquée par cette nouvelle qui vous confère cette expression faciale des plus singulières, mais vous commencez à m'inquiéter, mon garçon.

Ravis par la nouvelle, nous exultons, tant Gryffondors que Serpentards. Première matinée de cours, premières heures de liberté ! Je sens que cette sixième année va me plaire.

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on aura seulement deux heures de cours cet après-midi ? Et demain on commence à dix heures ! s'enthousiasme Ritchie Hazel en laissant Aliénor l'enlacer par la taille. On vous laisse, nous salue-t-il après que l'intéressée lui ait chuchoté je ne sais quelle cochonnerie à l'oreille.

Je les regarde filer dans le couloir avec un brin d'envie.

\- C'est ça, continuez à nier le danger qui nous guette ! leur beugle Noah d'un air dément.

* * *

_ Rose _

Rita Skeeter a remis l'affaire Ambrose Chadwick sur le tapis. C'est tombé ce matin, par la Gazette du Sorcier, très largement lue par les membres de l'école. Et sans mentir, c'est le potin alimentant désormais toutes les conversations entendues depuis la lecture de la Une.

Le potin en question ? La fille de Chadwick, Dawn, serait selon Skeeter issue de l'union incestueuse entre lui et sa cousine moldue, dont le nom n'est pas cité dans l'article, cette dernière attestant anonymement des faits.

\- Je trouve ça ignoble, éructe Hugo en frappant du poing sur la table, l'heure du dîner nous permettant d'être tous réunis pour en discuter davantage. Ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas, par les glandes de Merlin ! Comment cette Rita Skeeter peut-elle encore se regarder dans le miroir ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas vrai ? rétorque Ritchie, apparemment convaincu par les ragots de Skeeter. La Gazette du Sorcier ne publie pas d'articles sans preuves. Et des preuves, Skeeter en donne, la cousine a témoigné.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord, intervient Gloria Nodemas, une élève de Serdaigle venue manger avec son amie de Gryffondor, laquelle opine du chef pour l'approuver. Ambrose Chadwick est cinglé, tout le monde le sait. Mes parents ont eu affaire à lui, et croyez-moi il est bien pire dans la réalité.

\- C'est humiliant pour sa fille, j'interviens avec indignation. Qui ici aimerait devoir subir un truc pareil ?

\- Je ne dis pas qu'elle le mérite, mais elle ne peut qu'assumer, répond tranquillement Gloria. Son comportement n'a jamais été net, de toute manière. La tante de son demi-frère connaît ma mère, et elle lui a raconté qu'elle n'était vraiment pas sympathique.

\- Elle tient ça de bonne guerre. Si ça se trouve, elle était au courant, dit Ritchie, apparemment jumeau d'idées foireuses avec cette gourde de Gloria.

\- Vous êtes affligeants, crache Hugo, dépité de leurs propos. Je me barre, ajoute-t-il.

\- Et toi James, t'en penses quoi ? s'enquit Aliénor, jusqu'alors silencieuse.

James hausse les épaules, mais pointe son index en direction de la table des Serpentards.

Nous retournant tel un même homme, nous tombons sur un spectacle inattendu. En l'occurrence, Dawn Chadwick versant le contenu d'une carafe sur le crâne de Victoria Westwood, une comparse de sixième année, laquelle tient encore dans ses mains un exemplaire de la Gazette. Puis, l'air de rien, elle reprend son dîner, nous gratifiant même d'un salut de la main faussement enjoué.

\- J'ai une nouvelle séance d'autographes demain, pensez à venir ! s'exclame-t-elle à notre intention.

Un peu gênés, nous terminons là la discussion, reprenant sur des sujets plus ordinaires. Dès mon retour dans les dortoirs, cependant, l'affaire est de nouveau commentée, jusqu'à ce que ma cousine Roxanne ne pique une crise de nerfs pour que tout bruit cesse incessamment dans un rayon englobant la moitié de la surface terrestre. Demain matin, faudra que je pense à la ramener avec moi au petit-déjeuner afin de décourager toute tentative de relance de discussion du sujet tabou. Effet garanti, foi de Weasley.

Le lendemain, le scoop est toujours au goût du jour, mais amoindri par une autre nouvelle retentissante : Vector Bergson a été élu nouveau Ministre de la magie.

\- Je refuse cette situation, m'annonce Anton sur le chemin du cours de botanique. Je te préviens, je vais devenir un anarchiste.

\- Grand bien vous fasse, Finnigan, glousse le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Enola Clifford, en nous croisant. Je ne vous tiendrai pas rigueur si vous arrivez en retard dans les mois à venir, de tels projets demandent généralement beaucoup de temps, ajoute-t-elle d'un air sardonique.

Se détendant un peu, Anton se laisse aller à un petit rire nerveux.

\- Bien entendu c'était ironique, reprend Clifford de son habituel ton pince-sans-rire. Aucun retard cette année, compris Finnigan ?

\- J'y ai cru, pendant un instant, soupire-t-il tandis que nous entrons dans les serres, accueillis par le professeur Londubat faisant s'écrouler une étagère d'arrosoirs chantants. Un coup de main, professeur ?

* * *

_ Dawn _

Je vais tuer Rita Skeeter. Ou la faire manger par Richmond, alias L'Estomac. C'est un élève de deuxième année, fort de la terrifiante capacité à pouvoir ingurgiter absolument _n'importe quoi._ Cette immonde vieille chose dégarnie de la minette ne mérite aucune clémence. Pas après ce qu'elle a osé faire publier dans la Gazette.

Mon père n'a même pas de cousine ! La seule personne qui puisse s'en rapprocher c'est la cousine germaine de sa mère, curieusement nommée Loeryn. Elle a une très belle moustache, soit dit en passant.

Depuis hier, tout le monde me dévisage dans les couloirs, ou se permet de sympathiques remarques sur la consanguinité et ses conséquences apparemment visibles sur mon visage. Ce déchet humain de Ritchie Hazel a même hurlé dans un couloir en me voyant faire la bise – la bise, par tous les saints – à Maeva, s'enquérant ensuite à voix très haute si nous avions vérifié notre absence de liens de parenté. Du coup je dois lui aussi le tuer. Ma liste noire s'allonge de jour en jour ! Il va falloir que j'écrive à Ambrose pour lui demander conseil.

Pour le moment plongée dans la rédaction d'un court devoir de sortilèges, profitant de la quiétude de la bibliothèque et ses rayonnages feutrés, je garde cette affaire loin de mes pensées, au moins le temps de finir mes devoirs. L'investiture officielle de Vector Bergson au poste de Ministre de la Magie a lieu dans quelques heures, suivie de son discours de bienvenue. Ça attirera l'attention des gens sur des sujets plus sérieux et fondés le temps de quelques jours, à défaut de me réjouir. Je garde un très mauvais souvenir de Bergson, lors de mon audience de cet été. Fermement convaincu que je suis une complice de mon père, ou tout du moins que je cherche à lui épargner de devoir répondre de ses actes, Bergson a cherché à me faire assigner à domicile, et même à me confisquer temporairement ma baguette. Il a échoué, mais qui sait ? C'est que l'affreux bonhomme sait se montrer persuasif avec ses associés.

\- Dawn, chuchote une voix rauque que je ne reconnais pas.

Perplexe, je regarde autour de moi, ne voyant que des têtes penchées sur des ouvrages divers et devoirs en cours de rédaction. L'appel se réitérant, j'ai l'idée pas trop bête de m'enquérir doucement de l'identité du chuchoteur.

\- Ton frère, abrutie.

\- Je ne te vois pas, je rétorque. Et je ne suis pas une abrutie.

Un stylo rebondit alors sur ma table, me heurtant le front au passage. Reconnaissant finalement mon andouille de demi-frère derrière une pile de bouquins le cachant partiellement à ma vue, je le rejoins discrètement, tête rentrée dans les épaules pour éviter d'être repérée par le bibliothécaire.

\- C'est quoi cette voix merdique que tu te coltines ?

\- Je suis préfet des Serdaigles, je dois passer mes journées à hurler après les gens qui chahutent dans la salle commune, répond Dylan d'un air agacé.

\- Ca existe le manque de sérieux à Serdaigle ?!

\- ... Il y a une dégradation sensible de la qualité intellectuelle des élèves arrivés cette année, se justifie Dylan. Y en a même qui refusent de respecter le couvre-feu.

\- Faites gaffe, c'est comme ça qu'ont débuté tous les plus grands criminels, j'avance d'un ton exagérément dramatique. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'ai pas encore besoin de ton aide pour faire mes devoirs.

Oui, Dylan a un an de moins que moi, et dans l'ordre des choses je devrais supposément être celle l'aidant dans ses devoirs. Mais Dylan est une andouille scolaire : il est stupide, mais collectionneur des meilleures notes. Faut bien que je rentabilise ce talent dans quelque chose de constructif ! L'année dernière, Holly m'a interdit de l'exposer dans une foire pour lui faire deviner les codes de cartes bancaires des moldus qui visitent habituellement les foires. C'est très dommage, parce qu'on aurait pu devenir très riches. A défaut de pouvoir exécuter ce plan génial, je l'exploite désormais dans mes devoirs les plus difficiles.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que je te soutiens. Par rapport aux articles bouseux de Skeeter, marmonne Dylan en fuyant mon regard. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est gênant.

Je fais mine de rien en riant brièvement, mais ça me touche. Je suis comme ça, moi. Une vraie fragile.

... Non je déconne, je suis une guerrière.

Dans ma tête, tout du moins.

\- Non Loris, je n'ai pas vu Maeva, je m'exaspère en le voyant se précipiter sur moi sitôt de retour dans notre salle commune. Tu sais, aux vues des dernières actualités, l'inceste n'est pas très bien perçu par la société, j'ajoute devant son air déconfit. Et puis ce n'est pas ta maison ici, retourne chez les Poufsouffles avant que Troitski ne te voit.

Profitant qu'il soit sorti de la salle, Maeva refait son apparition, jusqu'alors cachée sous un fauteuil. L'aidant à s'épousseter, je l'écoute se plaindre du givré de service :

\- Je sens que je vais craquer. Il me rend folle ! Il me suit jusqu'aux toilettes, les autres filles n'osent même plus y aller en même temps que moi de peur de le croiser.

\- Tente de lui faire boire un philtre d'amour qui le fera tomber raide dingue de la première personne qu'il croisera, je suggère à voix basse d'un air conspirateur.

\- Trop risqué. Et puis ça ne sera que temporaire. Et ça peut aussi ne pas marcher.

\- Dans ce cas... On pourrait peut-être lui trouver quelqu'un. Ou mieux : TE trouver quelqu'un.

Maeva semble réfléchir avec attention à mon idée, ôtant ses lunettes pour en nettoyer machinalement les verres.

\- Loris me dit souvent qu'il admire mon sérieux, ma gentillesse, et surtout ma pureté, avance-t-elle lentement, l'air pensif. Je ne sais pas, disons qu'il fait une fixette là-dessus. Il dit toujours que le sexe hors mariage est une mauvaise chose.

\- Complètement pété du bulbe.

\- Je te l'accorde. Ce dingue ayant prévu d'envoyer les premiers faire-parts de fiançailles d'ici à Noël, j'ai donc quatre mois pour perdre ma virginité. Ou plus exactement, pour faire en sorte que Loris croit que c'est le cas. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je deviendrai moine.

* * *

_ Rose _

Une quinzaine a passé depuis la rentrée, et les heures de détente des premiers jours se sont mues en une surcharge de travail des plus laborieuses à dompter, tant pour les cinquièmes que les sixièmes années. Un trou subsiste néanmoins dans les emplois du temps du tout Poudlard, celui correspondant aux cours de potions. Aucun candidat n'a pour le moment donné signe de vie, ce qui rend Stanislav furieux, et les élèves partagés entre euphorie et inquiétude. Nombreux sont ceux devant passer leurs BUSES et ASPICS cette année, et l'absence d'apprentissage en potions nous fait prendre chaque jour davantage de retard.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je trouve ça bizarre, je confie à Roxanne le samedi matin, ma cousine faisant preuve d'un calme inhabituel, quoique reposant. Les candidats ont disparu des radars.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont été victimes d'un tueur en série ayant raté ses ASPICS à cause d'un échec à l'épreuve de potions dans sa jeunesse, répond-t-elle en lançant un regard furieux à une troisième année de Poufsouffle riant à gorge déployée dans les escaliers. Ca lui aurait causé un fort traumatisme, et maintenant il cherche une sorte d'exutoire à ses angoisses dans le meurtre de potionnistes.

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, voulez-vous ?

L'heure du déjeuner s'annonçant par un alléchant fumet de saumon grillé embaumant les couloirs de l'école, je suis Roxanne jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où elle se fait accaparer par son homologue préfet dès notre entrée dans les lieux, à savoir cette tête de noeuds de Vianney Jacobson.

\- Ne me donne pas de leçons sur le travail qui m'a été confié, Jacobson ! s'énerve Roxanne tandis que je m'assieds aux côtés de mon frère, s'attirant les regards curieux des élèves présents. J'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'une tête de gland comme la tienne !

Tandis que l'assistance éclate en majorité de rire, un rire plus franc que les autres s'en détache, rauque et haché, sonnant étrangement exotique. A son origine, une grande et belle inconnue vêtue d'une robe de brocard aux inspirations baroques, postée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle avec de nombreuses malles de voyage autour d'elle. Riant toujours, une moue dédaigneuse sur ses lèvres peintes de carmin, elle jette un œil aux deux préfets, avant de se diriger vers la grande table destinée aux professeurs, sous les regards curieux des élèves et des enseignants.

\- Directeur Leonard Stanislav ? s'enquit-elle à l'intention de celui-ci une fois la pièce traversée, une fine main gantée tendue dans sa direction. Je suis Domiziana Rockwell, la nouvelle professeure de potions. J'ai un retard intolérable, mais figurez-vous que j'étais détenue dans une prison moldue suite à une erreur d'identification ! Quelle histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous préviens également que je n'ai pas acheté le manuel scolaire concernant ma matière, il coûtait un peu cher, et j'ai perdu mon portefeuille. »

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas. Mangez des lasagnes. C'est bon les lasagnes.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Liste Noire

Je vous salue, population, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction qui est la mienne – et dont le titre est carrément trop long pour être réécrit en entier.

Hier soir j'ai très peu dormi, et la conséquence directe est que j'ai fait des rêves bien étranges (enfin, plus étranges que d'habitude). Entre deux délires inconscients sur des pots de moutarde, j'ai également rêvé que Tom Hardy avait laissé son chien dans mon salon, et que je devais me rendre à Cherbourg pour le lui rendre. Mais comme je n'avais pas de quoi payer un billet de train, je décidais de marcher. Voilà.

La présence subtile de Tom Hardy s'explique sans doute par le fait que j'ai été voir Dunkerque ce vendredi - film que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Ça faisait quelques mois que je ne pouvais plus aller au cinéma, faute de budget, et ça m'a aéré la tête d'y retourner, et beaucoup faite réfléchir.

Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

GK.

* * *

 **III. LISTE NOIRE**

_ James _

On pourrait croire que Poudlard est une terre de chasteté, où le moindre baiser fait figure d'extravagance sexuelle.

C'est faux.

Poudlard n'est peut-être pas pratique, sur un plan ergonomique et spatial - les dortoirs, les fantômes, Peeves l'esprit frappeur, l'omniprésence de tableaux aux habitants très curieux -, mais croyez-moi, les élèves ont de la ressource quand il s'agit d'entretenir leur vie sexuelle. Quitte à enfreindre les règlements.

Il y a le classique : les toilettes. Pas des plus confortables, ni des plus propres, mais plus on monte dans les étages et moins elles sont fréquentées. Il y a également les salles vides pour les plus téméraires - un petit conseil, les amis : ne JAMAIS compter sur la discrétion de Peeves si par malheur il vous surprend en pleine action (oui, c'est du vécu) -, les salles de bains réservées aux préfets pour les snobs aux goûts de luxe, ainsi que les débarras à matériel usagé en attente de réparation, souvent présents au rez-de-chaussée de l'école. Pour les gens avec l'esprit de concision, il y a les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Et pour les plus fous d'entre nous, la Forêt Interdite.  
Il y a cependant un endroit que je n'ai pas encore cité, et qui se trouve être le meilleur de tous : la Salle sur Demande [insérer une musique mystique]. Et c'est justement là que je me rends. Pour y faire une promenade digestive bien sûr. Avec une bonne amie.

Voilà voilà.

« Et si elle est déjà prise, on fait quoi ? s'enquit ma bonne amie - Jenna Fitzmartin de son petit nom.

\- Il est deux heures du matin, t'en connais beaucoup des gens qui traînent dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

\- Ton frère Albus, les membres du club d'exploration nocturne, le concierge en pleine crise de somnambulisme, Noah Buchanan à la recherche de nourriture, deux tarées de Serpentard qui sont insomniaques, énumère Jenna, l'air et le ton sarcastiques, des Serdaigles retournant en douce à la bibliothèque,... Je continue ou... ?

\- Ca ira.

C'est qu'elle a raison, en plus. Tous plus givrés les uns que les autres, dans cette école. Arrivant sans encombres au septième étage, nous nous dirigeons d'un pas silencieux en direction de la tapisserie ridicule abritant la Salle sur Demande. Et c'est non sans surprise que nous manquons de percuter de plein fouet la nouvelle enseignante en potions, arrivée hier midi, qui semble traîner sans but dans le coin.

\- Oh, des élèves ! s'exclame-t-elle dans un murmure, l'air ravi de nous voir. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est autorisé de se balader aussi tard dans les couloirs ?

\- Euh...

\- Non, ne me dites rien, nous interrompt-elle avec un sourire complice. Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai été étudiante moi aussi.

\- Ah...

\- Enfin puisque vous êtes là, vous ne pourriez pas me dire à quel étage on est ?

\- Au septième, répond gentiment Jenna, apparemment séduite par la désinvolture de Rockwell. Vous êtes perdue ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je cherche mes appartements, avance Rockwell d'un air préoccupé en triturant les ficelles de sa robe de chambre vaporeuse. Je les ai quitté par les escaliers, qui ont bougé alors que j'étais en pleine descente, puis je me suis retrouvée dans un cul-de-sac, et maintenant me voici... Mais qu'importe, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, c'est très divertissant de visiter le château ! Bonne promenade digestive, nous glisse-t-elle ensuite d'un air entendu avant de s'éclipser dans la direction opposée à la nôtre.

\- J'aime bien cette prof, s'amuse Jenna alors que je verrouille les portes de la salle bienheureusement inoccupée derrière nous. Je t'ai vu mater sa poitrine, tu sais, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton faussement boudeur.

\- C'était pour comparer, je préfère la tienne, j'assure avec un sourire angélique en dénouant ma cravate.

* * *

_ Dawn _

\- Entrez, nous invite galamment le professeur Rockwell en ouvrant la porte de la salle depuis son bureau d'un coup de baguette négligent. Et asseyez-vous dans le calme. Bien, vous savez déjà qui je suis, inutile de s'embarrasser de présentations inutiles - en plus j'ai écrit mon nom au tableau pour les plus lents d'esprit. Nous avons deux semaines de retard à rattraper, et vous auriez du étudier les sept potions que voici, continue-t-elle en désignant des chaudrons installés devant son bureau, auxquels tout le monde jette des regards curieux. Comme vous le savez, les réformes ministérielles vous imposent de suivre une année supplémentaire de cours de potions après les BUSES, et ce même si vous n'avez pas obtenu la note requise pour les passer aux examens d'ASPICS. C'est bête, mais je n'y peux rien. Néanmoins, si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez obtenu une note comprise entre le "Acceptable" et le "Optimal", aussi ai-je l'espoir de parvenir à éviter autant que possibles les fontes et autres explosions de chaudrons.

Accueillant sa remarque d'un éclat de rire général, nous la laissons reprendre avec des sourires de connivence.

\- Jusqu'à la fin de ce mois, le rythme de travail sera très soutenu en ce qui concerne ce cours, et je compte vous faire travailler davantage pendant le cours qu'en dehors, car nous n'avancerons pas de cette manière. Oui, ma jolie, ça veut dire que je suis une gentille prof qui ne donne pas beaucoup de devoirs, ajoute-elle ironiquement à l'intention d'Aliénor, qui n'a pu retenir un sourire réjoui. Je tolère bavardages discrets et envois de petits mots cochons à votre voisin de table, du moment que ça n'empêche pas le suivi paisible de la classe.

J'aime définitivement cette prof.

\- Pour aujourd'hui, nos trois heures vont être consacrées à l'étude du philtre de Mort Vivante, de la Décoction Hoqueteuse et du Polynectar, que vous devez connaître sans savoir le préparer - pas pour le moment, du moins. Je divise la classe en deux - vous êtes vingt, c'est facile -, le premier groupe prépare collectivement le philtre de Mort Vivante, le second travaille sur le Polynectar. Vous préparerez individuellement une Décoction Hoqueteuse durant les quarante dernières minutes de cours. Le groupe sur le Polynectar, venez au bureau, je vais vous en distribuer un échantillon, vous le décanterez pour en identifier les composants, et rédigerez ensuite une liste de leurs propriétés.

\- Collectivement ? s'enquit Denyse Thomas, l'air concentré.

Hochant tranquillement la tête, Rockwell fait disparaître la plupart des tables d'un _evanesco_ guilleret, en laissant cinq pour le groupe du Polynectar. Me retrouvant dans l'autre groupe, je me fais une petite place entre Maeva et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, l'un des rares de sa maison à avoir obtenu une note Optimal dans cette matière. Quoique bons en botanique et sortilèges, les Poufsouffles semblent bizarrement imperméables à l'art des potions.

Ayant pour mission de couper les ingrédients les plus coriaces - Ritchie Hazel ayant argué que mes antécédents familiaux me prédestinaient à manier des objets dangereux -, je semble impressionner James Potter par ma maîtrise hors du commun du couteau d'argent, à en juger par son regard particulièrement attentif. Ou alors c'est que je l'effraie, allez savoir.

\- Chadwick, t'as bientôt fini avec la fève soporifique ? s'impatiente Victoria Westwood, quant à elle chargé du mélange.

\- Je fais ce que je peux.

\- Et ben ce n'est pas suffisant, magne toi.

\- Et toi, change de ton avec moi.

\- Un peu de calme ! nous rappelle à l'ordre Rockwell en interrompant brièvement sa discussion avec Thomas. Vous avez un problème ?

\- C'est Chadwick qui nous retarde ! me devance Westwood en m'adressant un regard noir.

Bon. Au flair, je dirais que la damoiselle me tient rigueur pour une certaine histoire de carafe d'eau. Pour ma défense – je ne l'aime pas. Voilà.

\- Mais c'est faux, je fais aussi vite que possible en étant seule dans la coupe des ingrédients ! je proteste donc en reposant un peu trop violemment mon couteau sur la planche de découpage, m'attirant les regards réprobateurs de mes voisins.

Si on a même plus le droit d'être agacée. Non mais.

\- On se détend, nous interrompt Rockwell avant que Westwood ne puisse répliquer. Et Potter, on arrête de regarder dans le vide, ce n'est pas comme ça que la potion va avancer.

Jugeant plus prudent de garder le silence, Westwood ne me prête plus attention, satisfaite de recevoir à temps son jus de fève.

 _Tête à claques_ , je songe en allant laver des récipients souillés dans les éviers adjacents aux cachots.

\- Si tu passais moins de temps à faire parler de toi pour alimenter le vide qui te sert d'existence, tu ferais une élève digne de Serpentard, persiffle Westwood en me rejoignant. Au lieu de quoi, tu ne fais que -

\- Pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, encore que, mais t'as un machin répugnant qui pendouille de tes cheveux, je l'interromps en lorgnant sur ses impeccables cheveux blonds.

\- Que - où ça ?

\- Juste là.

Ce disant, je l'asperge copieusement du mélange eau stagnante/matières gluantes contenu dans l'un de mes récipients.

Tête à claques, tête à carafes… La ressemblance est proche.

* * *

_ Maeva _

\- Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a giflée.

\- Et que tu as maudit les neuf vies de son chat.

\- Et que je l'ai giflée à mon tour.

\- Je vois. Alors, ne te vexe surtout pas, mais… Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un peu de vrai dans ce qu'a dit Victoria ?

L'air déconfit, Dawn m'adresse un regard déçu. Jugeant bon de tempérer mes propos afin d'éviter une catastrophe, je reprends :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que réagir au quart de tour comme tu le fais depuis la rentrée ne t'apporte rien de bon, et te fait perdre ton temps en plus de t'attirer des problèmes. J'ai du t'éviter une heure de retenue hier, tu t'en rappelles j'espère ?

Bougonnant un assentiment, Dawn chipote dans son plat de lasagnes refroidi.

\- Tu n'as jamais vraiment été un élément perturbateur, ça serait dommage que tu t'y mettes maintenant. Après les gens racontent encore plus de choses sur toi, et tu passes pour…

\- Pour… ?

Boulette à tribord, je répète : boulette à tribord !

\- Ça me gêne de le dire, mais tu passes pour une sorte de… malade. De l'attention. Qui cherche à apitoyer le monde sur son sort.

\- Qui a osé dire ça ?!

Désirant pacifier la situation, je hausse les épaules. Mauvaise option, puisque Dawn n'en est que plus énervée.

\- Tiens, parlons d'autre chose ! Les essais pour former la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch auront lieu samedi, c'est chouette, non ? Non ?

Bon, apparemment pas puisque Dawn quitte la table d'un pas furieux sans me répondre, ni finir son assiette.

Enfin bon, ce ne sont pas vraiment mes problèmes. C'est que j'ai une vie difficile, moi aussi ! Je me fais harceler de demandes en mariage par mon demi-cousin Loris Rosier. Demi-cousin dans le sens où il est le fils du demi-frère de mon père, Daniel.

J'ai activement tenté de le dissuader de réitérer ses demandes, mais rien n'y fait. Il affirme que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. En connaissance de quoi je me dois désormais de trouver une solution. Radicale, de préférence.

J'ai essayé de le dégoûter en faisant ou mangeant tout ce qu'il déteste - je me suis même forcée à manger de la réglisse ! J'ai également épuisé mon stock de remarques désobligeantes, et en désespoir de cause tenté ce que m'avait proposé Dawn quelques jours auparavant : me mettre en couple. Idée que j'ai abandonné après environ trois minutes de travail de séduction acharné sur la personne de Chester, le petit ami idéal que je me suis inventée en deuxième année, toujours fidèle, toujours professionnel, fort d'un tact exceptionnel. Et voilà très exactement ce qu'il m'a dit : « Ma grosse on arrête tout, c'est cauchemardesque. »  
Si même un être imaginaire s'en rend compte, c'est que mon cas est grave.

Je passe donc un appel à témoin, car je recherche activement mon sex-appeal, porté disparu depuis maintenant... Bon, en vérité, je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais vu. Si vous pensez détenir des informations, ou un renseignement sur sa localisation, veuillez me joindre à l'adresse de Poudlard, ma chouette hulotte nommée Cochon se fera un plaisir de me les transmettre.

Le lendemain, Dawn m'évite, passant sa journée en solitaire, l'air maussade. Nastasia a laissé entendre qu'elle et Curtis Mahoney s'étaient vaguement disputés, mais que ça n'avait pas paru très sérieux. Aucun autre article ordurier n'ayant paru dans la presse, je me demande bien ce qui la déprime à ce point. Quoiqu'en y songeant bien, c'est au final le caractère naturel de Dawn qui semble ressurgir. Du genre taciturne et facilement exaspéré.

De mon côté, je fais face à la crise mensuelle de ma mère, qui ne supporte toujours pas que mon père ait quitté le logis familial. C'était il y a trois ans tout de même ! Mais ma mère a cette tendance à s'obstiner dans ses malheurs, là où d'autres s'obstinent à vouloir prouver l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus.

\- Miss Moore, on cesse de dessiner sur sa table et on écrit le cours, maugrée le professeur Carlson en m'adressant une pulsation de sa veine frontale.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais - juste pour être sûre, hein ! quand vous employez l'indéfini "on", c'est bien de moi que vous parlez ? je m'enquis en redressant mes lunettes sur mon nez en mon fameux regard circonspect, connu dans le tout Poudlard et ses environs.

En guise de réponse, Carlson gonfle ses narines et exhale un soupir exaspéré, ce que j'interprète comme une menace à mon intégrité physique. Je m'empresse donc d'arrêter mes dessins... que je recommence sur mes feuilles de cours sitôt Carlson occupé ailleurs. Hé, il a dit non aux dessins sur la table, pas sur toute autre surface exploitable en la matière. Non mais.

Derrière moi, Lucas Arden tente sans grand succès d'arrêter le flot continu de sang s'échappant de son nez, à tel point que pris de pitié, Carlson l'invite à se rendre à l'infirmerie, me désignant afin de l'y accompagner - histoire que je serve enfin à quelque chose dans son cours, d'après lui. Sacré Carlson. Je sais qu'au fond de lui, il m'apprécie.

\- Si je meurs, dis à mes chiens que je les aime, agonise Arden tandis que l'infirmière Green l'installe sur une chaise pour examiner son nez.

\- Et si tu ne meurs pas, je dois leur dire quelque chose ?

\- Qu'ils puent la merde. Question de principe, ajoute-t-il avec un regard vitreux.

Prenant notes attentives de ses dernières volontés, je me promets d'envoyer une petite carte de condoléances à sa famille s'il vient à mourir. C'est qu'il nous manquera, le bougre.

\- Moore, tu pleures ? s'interloque-t-on dans mon dos alors que je m'en vais me promener dans le parc après le cours de métamorphose, dernier de cette journée.

\- Oui mais ne t'en fais pas, je m'entraîne juste pour l'enterrement de Lucas Arden, je réponds en reconnaissant Dawn.

\- Il saigne simplement du nez, juge-t-elle bon de me rappeler.

\- Tu sais Chadwick, je sais que tu refuses de l'admettre, mais c'est la vie. Les gens vont et viennent. Les gens saignent du nez et en meurent. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Il faut accepter la mort, tu comprends ? Elle est partout autour de nous, elle guette, elle peut nous désigner à tout moment. Regarde le Soleil se coucher. C'est beau, hein ? Et bien peut-être que c'est le dernier que tu verras. Il faut en avoir conscience. C'est important pour vivre en paix avec soi-même.

\- Oui mais là je viens de croiser Arden en train de suspendre Rose Weasley à la porte de la Grande Salle, remarque Dawn après un instant de silence. J'aurai tendance à penser qu'il est rétabli.

\- ... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ma petite Dawn. Mais tu as raison ! Savourons la vie tant qu'elle est là ! Pour la peine, on va aller voir Carlson et lui faire un bisou !

\- Non.

\- Mais c'est pour fêter le bonheur de la vie !

\- C'est toujours non. »

Rah, je suis déçue.

* * *

_ Dawn _

Vous vous rappelez de ma liste de gens à abattre ? Et bien figurez-vous qu'elle a gagné quatre nouveaux noms en l'espace de six jours !

Nous sommes actuellement dans la deuxième semaine d'octobre, et je travaille activement à la neutralisation des cibles acquises durant la dernière semaine de septembre. Mais revenons donc un petit peu en arrière pour que tout ceci soit clair...

 **24 septembre, acquisition de la première nouvelle cible :**

Après mon petit différend avec Victoria « Tête à Carafes » Westwood, et une discussion houleuse avec Maeva, je pars en quête d'informations afin identifier le ou les individus s'amusant à me faire passer pour une drama queen névrosée.

Car soyons clairs - je ne suis que névrosée.

A force de persuasion sur la personne de Brahim « Générateur de Ragots » Zabini - à noter que ma technique d'intimidation dans les toilettes est au point -, j'apprends avec bonheur que ma nouvelle réputation s'est colportée un peu partout dans Poudlard. Je comprends alors mieux pourquoi l'infirmière Green m'a fait un sermon sur les maladies vénériennes en me croisant dans un couloir.

En réalité, pas vraiment. Mais je peux désormais citer de mémoire quatorze variétés de champignons - et pas le genre qu'on cueille au pied des arbres.

Au matin du 24 septembre, je fais mon grand retour dans la Gazette du Sorcier, en vedette d'un article signé Rita « Appel au Meurtre » Skeeter. On y rapporte mon comportement « exagérément agressif » à l'égard de mes camarades de classe, le tout étant étayé par un témoignage « poignant » de l'une de mes « victimes ».

Victime qui n'est autre que ma blondasse préférée. Sur les conseils avisés de Maeva, je ne cède pas à ma première impulsion - attenter à la santé capillaire de Victoria - et me contente d'inscrire son nom sur ma liste de la mort.

 **Première cible verrouillée.  
**

 **26 septembre, acquisition de la seconde nouvelle cible :**

Vianney Jacobson, préfet des Gryffondors, m'a vivement fustigé afin que je n'établisse pas de liens avec les gens de sa maison, jugeant mon influence dangereuse. Et après il s'est moqué de mes chaussettes.

 **Seconde cible verrouillée.  
**

 **27 septembre, acquisition des troisième et quatrième cibles :**

Essais pour la formation de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, en fin d'après-midi. Je me propose pour le poste de gardienne, forte d'une grande expérience en rattrapage d'assiettes et divers autres projectiles de type aérodynamique. Le capitaine, Gorka Hernández, se montre réticent à me faire auditionner, se révélant honnête quant au fait que le nom que je porte pourrait poser problème.

Après quinze minutes de persuasion, il cède à mes supplications. Je réalise les meilleurs essais face à mon concurrent qui est venu sans balai. En conséquence de quoi, je ne suis pas prise. La copine du capitaine, Greluche Machin Truc (Albertine McCoy), a perdu son père à cause du mien. En toute sympathie, elle me voue donc une haine viscérale. Gorka-Le-Gland lui étant soumis, il se range de son côté.

Quelqu'un dans les gradins me jette même un gobelet vide à la figure.

 **Troisième et quatrième cibles verrouillées.** (Et si je retrouve le lanceur de gobelet, il aura de mes nouvelles !)

Voilà donc le pourquoi du comment de l'allongement sensible de ma liste noire. J'épargnerai sans doute McCoy, sachant ce dont elle a souffert par mon père, mais certainement pas son abruti de mec. Soit on est capitaine et on se comporte en tant que tel, soit on laisse sa place à quelqu'un de prêt à assumer le poste et ses inconvénients.

Le fait est que cette audition ratée m'a fait réaliser que les conséquences du port d'un tel nom de famille sont complexes, et vont bien plus loin que la publication de ridicules articles à scandale et les regards inamicaux. Il y a les victimes de mon père, celles qui sont décédées bien sûr, mais également celles qui restent debout, délestées d'un parent, d'un ami. Albertine est l'une d'elles, et je l'ignorais jusqu'alors.

Pour être honnête, j'avais pendant un long moment considéré qu'il n'y avait que deux sortes de victimes des actions d'Ambrose - les morts, bien sûr, et puis l'entourage d'Ambrose. Dont moi, cela va de soi. J'ai sans doute été égocentrique sur ce point précis.

Maintenant, je ne saurai pas dire si je le regrette.

Il y a victime et victime. Il y a ceux dont les noms s'affichent dans les rubriques nécrologiques, et puis ceux dont on ignore même l'existence. Il y a ceux qui subissent pour d'autres les dommages collatéraux, et ceux qui tiennent cachées leurs fractures. Il y a ceux qui sont reconnus, et il y a les autres, les inconnus. Ceux qui alimentent les sujets de conversation, et ceux qui ne semblent même pas avoir de noms.

Il y a les gens comme Albertine, qui en veulent aux gens comme moi, pour ce que font les gens comme Ambrose.

Et ce, depuis que nous existons.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si oui, tant mieux !

Si ça peut intéresser quelqu'un, voilà quelques chansons que j'ai écouté durant l'écriture de ce chapitre : _Lemonade_ de CocoRosie, _'Til I Get It Right_ de Tammy Wynette, et _DOOM DADA_ de T.O.P.

Voilà, et surtout pensez à manger des lasagnes. PARCE QUE C'EST BON LES LASAGNES.

Bisous sur vos fessiers.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Catastrophes

Salutations, êtres vivants passant par là ! Comment ça biche ? Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, mais j'aime anticiper : de mon côté, ça gazouille tranquillou. J'ai eu un entretien d'embauche en catastrophe samedi matin pour la garde de trois enfants en septembre, et on peut dire que j'ai donné du mien. Pour vous donner une idée du bordel que ça a été, les parents m'ont appelé à 10 :13 pour que je vienne à 11 :00 chez eux, sachant qu'ils partaient en vacances à midi, et que l'agence qui fait l'intermédiaire entre eux et moi ne leur a communiqué mon profil qu'à 10 :10, alors que j'avais répondu à l'offre en tout début de semaine. ET ILS VIVENT A NEUILLY-SUR-SEINE PAR TOUTATIS.

Soit à 40 minutes de chez moi. J'ai couru, sué, sauté dans mon pantalon, agressé mes yeux avec du pollen sournois et volatile, mais j'y suis arrivée, et dans les temps ! Si avec tout ça je ne suis pas retenue, je mange leurs chaussures.

Enfin voilà, je vous raconte ma petite vie sans intérêt, parce que rester à Paris pendant les vacances, c'est pas la folie furieuse.

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

GK.

* * *

 **IV. CATASTROPHES (ET AUTRES COUPS DU SORT)**

_ Rose _

Les cours d'étude des moldus sont mes cours préférés. Et la prof enseignant cette matière, Mrs. Avocado, m'aime tellement qu'elle m'autorise à participer aux cours des sixièmes années, bien que je ne sois moi-même qu'en cinquième.

Je sais, je sais. Je suis fabuleuse.

« J'ai un petit devoir amusant à vous donner, nous annonce-t-elle à la fin de son cours du jeudi soir. Halloween arrive à grands pas, et je vous propose donc de me présenter des friandises moldues. Chocolats, bonbons, gâteaux,... Peu importe ! Ils peuvent venir du monde entier, il n'y a pas de restrictions.

Enthousiaste, Dawn Chadwick se dandine sur sa chaise sous le regard blasé de son préfet. Des Serpentards en étude des moldus, ça paraît étonnant, mais on finit par s'habituer. Je sais que Chadwick a des antécédents moldus, son préfet ayant quant à lui prévu de faire carrière dans la coopération magique internationale - ce qui nécessite une bonne connaissance du monde moldu.

\- N'hésitez pas à travailler en duo, nous suggère Avocado en nous laissant partir.

Elle est mignonne – mais c'est hors de question. Je déteste travailler en duo. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui fait tout le boulot, et ce quelqu'un c'est moi.

Je me rends à la bibliothèque afin d'y passer les deux heures nous séparant du dîner. J'ignore si la saison des amours a pris de l'avance, mais j'y constate l'omniprésence de marques affectives ostentatoires – ce qui a le don de me hérisser les poils des aisselles. Non pas qu'elles soient particulièrement velues. C'est une image. Une projection de mon esprit afin d'illustrer mon ressenti face à une situation de type irritante.

BREF. Des gens s'embrassent et ça m'énerve.

Je vois Alienor et son Ritchie attitré, puis Chadwick flirtant avec Curtis Mahoney - et mon cousin James léchant la glotte de Jenna Fitzmartin – d'ailleurs, parlons en, de Jenna. Je ne devrais pas le savoir, et je ne compte pas le répéter sous peine de provoquer une guerre mondiale, mais elle s'est lancée le défi personnel de sortir avec les deux frères Potter, en même temps. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi – cette fille aime se compliquer la vie.

Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, mes cousins sont un très mauvais investissement. James a la capacité de concentration d'un enfant en bas âge placé au milieu d'un magasin de jouets et tombe amoureux encore plus vite qu'un pet surprise. De son côté, Albus est un torturé. A comprendre que si sa dignité venait à lui faire défaut, il ne parlerait plus qu'en alexandrins, vêtu de velours, déclamant son sentiment d'insécurité et sa peur de l'avenir sous l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, les orteils dans le gazon, et les ongles vernis de noir.

A choisir, je me choisirai moi.

En toute objectivité, cela va de soi.

Tout ça pour dire que cette histoire va bien finir par éclater, et que quelqu'un devra être là pour réparer les cœurs malmenés de deux abrutis. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi.

* * *

_ Dawn _

Certains trucs me déconcentrent plus facilement que d'autres. Pour pur exemple, la forme des lèvres de Curtis lorsque l'intéressé me parle de météorologie à la bibliothèque. Et de ce que j'ai pu constater, Curtis possède des attributs mâles - je parle donc bien évidemment des lèvres de son visage. Pour le cas où vous vous seriez imaginés un tout autre scénario.

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai du mal à formuler des pensées dénuées d'un certain caractère sexuel quand Curtis est en ma présence. Pour ma défense – je suis un être faible. Et j'accuse aussi une forme de manque affectif. Donc bon. J'ai une excuse.

Dans tout ce blabla, j'ai totalement arrêté de suivre notre conversation. Encore que – Curtis fait mine d'avoir des trucs à dire, mais il ne fait que regarder mes cuisses subtilement découvertes par les plis de ma jupe d'uniforme.

\- Dis voir, ça te dirait pas qu'on aille s'embrasser dans un couloir désert ? je propose avec diplomatie.

\- Grave.

 _Je me disais aussi_. Direction le rez-de-chaussée, côté salle des trophées. Un petit couloir menant vers le terrain de Quidditch fait l'affaire pour nos préoccupations bassement charnelles.

Curtis embrasse très bien. J'ai un très mauvais sens de la formule, mais l'embrasser c'est tout comme croquer dans la carapace en chocolat renfermant la glace à la vanille d'un esquimau – avec supplément sauce au caramel. Donc plutôt très beaucoup satisfaisant. Il faut dire que Curtis a peu ou prou exercé ses talents dans la moitié des bouches de Poudlard – il aime se considérer comme un distributeur d'affection.

Tant que c'est pas d'herpès, j'ai envie de dire que ça demeure socialement acceptable.

Alors que je suis désormais totalement détendue du cerveau, Dimitri Romanov débarque sans préavis dans le couloir de la concupiscence avec son air de tyran sur la figure. Ce qui a le don de considérablement refroidir l'atmosphère.

\- Chadwick, Mahoney, l'heure n'est pas à vos cochonneries. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans la salle commune en train de profiter de votre temps libre pour faire vos devoirs ?

Alors que je cherche des yeux l'issue de secours la plus proche, quitte à subir la pluie frappant le terrain de Quidditch, Curtis tente une réponse :

\- Je veux surtout pas te vexer, mais moi quand il y a trop de mots dans une phrase, j'ai tendance à en perdre le fil.

Dimitri plisse ses petits yeux de furet, et pointe un doigt autoritaire en direction du hall d'entrée.

\- Hors de ma vue, impies.

\- Meh.

Comme il s'agit de Dimitri, je préfère obtempérer sans discuter. J'ai pas envie de me faire taper, m'voyez.

Puisque le moment semble opportun, autant vous présenter l'individu en question. Dimitri Romanov est en sixième année avec nous, et est également notre préfet depuis l'année dernière, en duo avec Nastasia Troitski. Il est maniaque, acariâtre, allergique aux agrumes et il déteste les trucs mignons. A l'époque de ma folle et naïve jeunesse – enfin en première année quoi – j'avais voulu m'en faire un ami avec l'espoir qu'il me laisse copier sur lui en métamorphose. Pour ce faire, je lui avais offert un Boursouflet jaune fluo que j'avais nommé Salazar Junior en son honneur. M'a-t-il remercié de cette délicate attention ?

QUE NENNI. IL A NOYÉ SALAZAR JUNIOR LE BOURSOUFLET DANS UN PICHET DE JUS DE CITROUILLE. MONSTRE D'INDIFFÉRENCE.

J'ai pleuré Salazar et son doux pelage le restant de l'année, et j'ai dû apprendre mes cours de métamorphose, seule et abandonnée de tous, en ne récoltant pas davantage que des _Piètre_ aux contrôles.

Tout ça pour dire que Dimitri ne m'inspire qu'une confiance limitée. Et que je ne lui pardonne pas le sort du pauvre Salazar.

Et que j'ai aussi un peu peur de finir dans un pichet de jus de citrouille si je ne lui obéis pas. Soit dit en passant.

Sans grand enthousiasme, je me laisse escorter par Dimitri jusqu'à notre salle commune, au niveau des cachots. Curtis tire la gueule à côté de moi. L'ambiance est au rendez-vous. Non sans regrets, j'abandonne Curtis et me joins à Maeva pour rédiger un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie commandé par Binns, sous le regard perçant de Romanov, qui me surveille depuis la cheminée.

\- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de traîner avec Curtis, Romanov va bientôt mettre vos têtes à prix si vous continuez de le provoquer, me chuchote Maeva en surprenant ses œillades meurtrières.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Nastasia dit qu'il a très mal pris que toi et Curtis ayez profité de l'absence des préfets pour faire perdre vingt points à la maison pendant le tout premier cours en demi groupe de métamorphose, jeudi dernier. Apparemment, ça a permis aux Poufsouffles de prendre la tête du classement.

Je m'octroie une petite minute de réflexion avant de répondre.

\- Dis-moi, Maeva, les demi groupes de métamorphose sont bien répartis par ordre alphabétique ?

\- Oui.

\- Et je fais bien partie du premier groupe ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Premier groupe qui s'arrête à la lettre H, avec Gorka Hernandez ?

\- …

\- Maintenant, si ma mémoire est bonne, Curtis a bien pour nom de famille « Mahoney », avec un M comme dans « massacre », « meurtre », « mourir » et « ma main dans ta gueule » ?

\- … Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas pu assister au cours en question, j'avais poney.

Et comme pour achever de m'énerver, je surprends le petit sourire perfide de Victoria Westwood, assise à distance raisonnable de moi, siégeant à la table de Nastasia.

Y a des coups de carafes qui se perdent, croyez-moi.

* * *

_ Albus _

Alors. N'y voyez aucune méchanceté de ma part, vraiment. Mais ça doit être noté : le nouveau gardien de notre équipe de Quidditch est un demeuré. Je ne serai pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il a ensorcelé une poutre de menuiserie pour la faire léviter en pensant que ça serait suffisant pour voler dessus.

Et pour ce qui est de ses performances, un Veracrasse tétraplégique pourrait prendre sa place, avec le même résultat. En l'occurrence, catastrophique. Machin – je n'ai aucun intérêt à me souvenir de son nom – bat mollement des bras une nouvelle fois pour tenter de stopper le Souaffle projeté par l'un des Rattrapeurs de Poufsouffle. En vain.

J'abats le plat de ma main contre mon front pour la énième fois, ce qui commence à être douloureux. A ma droite, Brahim Zabini ricane en douce avec Scorpius, dont je croise brièvement le regard. Et que je fuis aussitôt. L'heure est trop matinale pour que je déprime déjà. Je me réserve pour cet après-midi, quand je n'aurai rien de mieux à faire.

En observant les gradins d'en face, occupés par les Gryffondors, je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait de m'y asseoir. Pas par envie particulière d'y côtoyer des membres de ma famille, mais plutôt pour profiter du paquet de Patacitrouilles gracieusement partagé par Noah Buchanan. Ce mec est une usine à bouffe. Une Mère nourricière – et moi j'ai faim.

Je crois que ma vie est bien triste. En plus de là où je suis je peux voir Jenna et James se papouiller comme ces gens horribles qui ont de la tendresse les uns pour les autres et qui aiment se le montrer. Ça me dégoûte un petit peu. Ou alors ça me rend affreusement jaloux. Au choix.

\- Albus !

Quelqu'un m'appelle. J'ai un ami !

\- Tu pourrais baisser la tête ? T'es dans le cadre de ma photo.

 _Mon âme saigne_. _FORT._

Je fais mine de rien et adresse un sourire poli à Lorcan Scamander, puis me tasse sur moi-même. Lorcan s'est auto-proclamé photographe de Poudlard, et est plutôt doué dans ce qu'il fait. A comprendre qu'il a le chic pour prendre ses photos dans les pires moments imaginables – ruptures fracassantes, tentatives de triche, soudaine envie de se ronger les ongles de pied, gland qui coince dans la braguette, caca surprise, choses bizarres avec des fruits bizarres… Inutile que vous en sachiez trop sur le sujet, vous pourriez en ressortir traumatisé. Le fait est qu'avec ses cheveux verdâtres, Lorcan fait tâche au milieu de la maison Serdaigle. Ce n'est même pas une teinture volontaire, mais le résultat d'un accident avec du pus de cactus. Ou une horreur du genre.

Comme Papa est ami avec sa mère, Luna, il est arrivé plus d'une fois que Lorcan se retrouve à notre table, d'autant plus durant cet été. L'inverse n'arrive jamais, car Papa prétend qu'on ne peut jamais savoir comment les non initiés vont réagir à la cuisine façon Lovegood/Scamander, médicalement parlant. Ma cousine Dominique aurait perdu tous ses cheveux l'année dernière en acceptant de goûter à un cake au citron cuisiné par la mère de Lorcan, à l'époque où Dominique et lui sortaient ensemble. Ce qui explique sans doute leur rupture inopinée.

Lorsque le match finit – avec un score trop honteux pour être énoncé – je pars m'isoler dans le parc, comptant sur le temps pluvieux pour rester seul.

Et effectivement, je reste seul.

 _Mon âme saigne._

* * *

_ Dawn _

Et on a osé appeler ça un match. JE RIS.

Mais intérieurement uniquement, parce que sur l'instant immédiat, je n'en mène pas large. Pour dire les choses de manière concise – j'ai cassé le nez de Curtis. Voilà. Allez salut, à la prochaine !

Hum. Je vois que vous êtes déçus. Bien, bien, puisque vous insistez ! Pas de flashback nécessaire, car l'histoire est simple. J'ai surpris Curtis avec Tête à Carafes – vous savez, Victoria Westwood. Pas en train de faire de trucs impliquant un certain degré d'intimité – je n'aurais probablement qu'un peu vomi – mais bien en train de rédiger un courrier à Rita Skeeter et sa minette dégarnie par la cupidité. Pour lui parler de moi. Et de mes élans autodestructeurs, suicidaires et probablement cannibales – une ignominie du genre.

Le souci est que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne pour me retenir, contenir ma colère à ma place, et me dire que ça allait s'arranger. Personne pour m'éloigner des mauvaises fréquentations. Personne pour prendre ma vie et en faire quelque chose de mieux.

C'était juste moi, et deux personnes mal intentionnées. Qui n'étaient ni mes amis, ni des gens pour qui je me serai battue, quitte à y perdre quelques dents. L'une d'elles m'avait déjà prouvé sa bassesse d'esprit – mais j'avais accordé ma confiance à l'autre. J'avais confiance en Curtis. Pas en tant que rencard, amant, ou flirt – peu importe le mot qu'on prête à ce type de relations.

J'avais confiance en lui en tant qu'individu. Il n'était ni le plus intéressant, ni le plus intelligent. Ni moins, ni plus bon que moi. Ce n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus fiable, mais malgré tout, j'avais confiance.

Et devoir employer le passé ne fait que réaffirmer ce constat.

\- Miss Chadwick, je vais non seulement devoir en référer à votre famille, mais également devoir vous sanctionner d'un avertissement, martèle Carlson avec sa froideur coutumière. Sans compter la retenue dont vous héritez.

Je hoche la tête sans bruit, fuyant le regard du directeur, pour l'occasion présent dans le bureau de mon directeur de maison. J'essaie de me consoler en me disant qu'au moins, j'ai pu empêcher le courrier de Curtis et Victoria d'être envoyé.

\- Miss Chadwick, j'aimerai que vous compreniez une bonne fois pour toutes que pour vous plus que quiconque d'autre, ce genre de débordements peut avoir des conséquences allant au-delà d'une vulgaire punition scolaire.

Je relève la tête. Ce n'est pas Carlson, mais le directeur qui s'adresse à moi.

\- Le pouvoir en place dans notre pays, et je ne le répèterai jamais assez, a évolué de telle manière que de préventives, ses mesures sont devenues autoritaires. Et ses premières victimes sont les gens qui trouvent à y redire.

\- Je dois comprendre que si je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes… Je dois me taire ?

\- Non.

Allons bon.

\- Non. Vous demeurez libre de vous exprimer. Mais veillez à le faire de façon moins ostentatoire.

Il m'adresse un semblant de sourire en disant cela, et Carlson ne trouve rien à y redire. On me laisse quitter le bureau sans davantage me blâmer.

Et j'en suis redevable. Une fois dehors, je prends la mesure du poids me pesant sur la cage thoracique. C'est comme si j'avais besoin, et l'envie de pleurer. Mais les larmes manquent – alors je prends la direction de la volière, mon sac bien accroché à mon épaule. Le calme des alcôves me saisit, presque apaisant. Quelques volatiles me regardent, mais la plupart sont de sortie, nuit oblige. Quelques lueurs orangées baignent la volière d'une douce lumière, l'éclaircissant de la nuit sans nuage.

Je prends un parchemin et un stylo dans ma besace, m'assieds en tailleur sur le sol, puis commence à écrire.

J'ai besoin de parler à ma mère.

* * *

_ Maeva _

\- Voici la formule, annonce le minuscule et antique professeur Flitwick en faisant apparaître des écritures au tableau, permettant de produire une fontaine d'eau pure, ainsi que le mouvement de baguette à faire pour y parvenir. Vous avez quarante minutes pour vous exercer, je passerai ensuite dans les rangs pour évaluer votre travail.

Car forts d'une agitation et d'un brouhaha perpétuels, les cours de sortilèges sont particulièrement propices aux bavardages - ceux de Dawn et moi, pour pur exemple.

\- Alors, ta retenue avec Carlson ? je m'enquis à son intention.

\- Salle des trophées à nettoyer de fond en comble, grommelle -t-elle. Dire qu'il a mis cinq jours avant de m'envoyer ma convocation... Je pensais qu'il avait oublié.

\- Un Carlson n'oublie jamais, je souffle d'un air entendu.

Cet homme a une mémoire empirique. Encore un de ces petits traits de caractère qui me font l'apprécier chaque jour davantage. Car je sais qu'un petit cœur bien rouge bat quelque part sous sa carapace.

\- Ca t'apprendra à prendre la salle commune pour un terrain de lutte, maugrée Dimitri en s'invitant dans la conversation. Un Lucas Arden est déjà amplement suffisant, Chadwick.

\- Curtis n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, rétorque-t-elle en jetant un regard noir dans la direction du concerné. Il voulait me pourrir la vie.

\- Pauvre chou.

\- Ne commencez pas à vous disputer, j'interviens en envoyant valser ma baguette par accident. Et arrêtez de rire, j'ajoute tandis que mes deux voisins ricanent face à mon malheur. Bande de goujats.

\- Pardonne moi cette question, mais par quel processus de réflexion aberrant t'es-tu mise en tête que Mahoney était fréquentable ? reprend Dimitri au moment où je retourne à ma place, ma baguette récupérée. Il est aussi fiable qu'un aveugle au volant du Magicobus.

\- Et pour citer Troitski, j'ajoute, ce gars se trimballe certainement plus de maladies vénériennes qu'une clinique gynécologique. Enfin Dawn, tout le monde le sait ! T'as vécu sur la banquise ces deux dernières années ?

\- Je l'ai fréquenté pendant les vacances d'été, il était sympa avec moi, et je me sentais seule... Je n'ai pas tellement réfléchi à ce qui avait pu se raconter sur lui, rétorque Dawn, sur la défensive. Je me fous des rumeurs, j'imagine que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi.

N'ayant rien à répondre, je fais mine de m'exercer avec un semblant de sérieux à produire de l'eau pure, ce qui n'aboutit qu'à l'apparition imprévue de verglas sur ma table.

\- Tu es naïve, tout compte fait, avance notre préfet en coulant un regard résigné à mes catastrophes. Enfin, quand il s'agit de mecs. Ecoute, Mahoney attendait de ta part que tu t'accroches à lui comme une moule à son rocher, ce que tu n'as manifestement pas fait, continue-t-il avec impatience devant le regard interrogateur de sa voisine. C'était même plutôt le contraire, car s'il voulait traîner avec toi, il devait courir le risque que tu le repousses, et vos rencards avaient lieu sur ton impulsion. Ça l'a blessé dans son ego, il ne procède jamais comme ça. Alors dès qu'il a en a eu l'occasion, il s'est dit que tu allais connaître une petite leçon qui te passerait l'envie de le faire passer pour ta maîtresse.

\- … Ma maîtresse ?

\- C'est le surnom que les sixième et septième année vous ont donné. _Monsieur Chadwick et sa maîtresse Curtis._

\- C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu.

\- Peut-être – mais c'est la vérité. Il ne pouvait même pas se vanter d'être à la botte d'une jolie fille.

\- Ce qui veut dire que je suis moche ?

\- Oh, un Ronflak Cornu ! je m'exclame pour éviter un nouveau drame.

En vain, puisque Dimitri prend la peine de répondre :

\- Je ne dirai pas tu es jolie, non. Tes traits sont tranchants, ça te donne un air inamical. Et puis tu tires souvent la tronche - ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai. Tu trimballes constamment la même moue boudeuse.

\- Difficile de faire autrement quand j'entends dire que je suis affreuse !

\- Pourquoi en faire un tel mélodrame ? Et puis je n'ai pas dit que tu étais affreuse, se défend Dimitri. Professeur, vous pouvez venir par ici ? ajoute-t-il afin de couper court à la discussion.

\- Excellent, Romanov ! s'enthousiasme Flitwick face à la fontaine de Dimitri. Dix points pour Serpentard ! Et vous, mesdemoiselles ?

\- Euh... En fait je n'ai plus de baguette, je prétends en envoyant celle-ci valser une nouvelle fois. Oups, j'ajoute en voyant la robe de Peter Collen s'enflammer après l'impact de ma baguette.

\- Et ce sera une nouvelle retenue pour vous, Miss Moore, soupire Flitwick. Pour vous aussi, Miss Chadwick, je vous ai vu discuter toute l'heure.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, nous coupe-t-il. Et monsieur Romanov, votre talent naturel pour ma matière ne vous dispense pas de vous montrer attentif lors de mes cours. Vous rejoindrez vos camarades dans leur retenue. Oui, monsieur Collen, j'arrive, gardez votre calme, ce n'est que du feu.

* * *

_ Dawn _

\- Bon, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du insinuer que tu étais moche.

Marmonnant des malédictions dans ma barbe, je me contente d'ignorer Romanov en continuant de décoller les chewing-gums ayant adhéré au sol et aux dessous des tables de la salle de sortilèges que Flitwick nous a envoyé nettoyer sitôt notre dîner expédié. Pour une fois que j'étais quasiment innocente à l'affaire...

\- Tu comptes me faire la gueule jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

\- Silence.

\- Allez Dawn, pardonne Dimitri, je suis sûre qu'il s'est mal exprimé, me glisse Maeva depuis le bureau professoral, sous l'un des pieds desquels elle tente de récupérer son badge _J'aime roter du camembert_ , confisqué il y a deux jours et servant désormais à empêcher la table d'être bancale.

\- Silence, toi aussi.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais affreuse, reconnais-le.

\- Je suis témoin de sa non-affirmation, renchérit Maeva.

\- Pour une fois que Moore dit un truc intelligent, tu devrais l'écouter.

\- Il a raison, tu - hé, je dis souvent des choses intelligentes !

\- Au risque de me répéter : SILENCE ! je les interromps en les menaçant de mon grattoir métallique. Tout le monde se tait. J'ai dit tout le monde, Moore !

Vexée, elle se contente de me répondre par un langage des signes approximatif mettant à l'honneur de nombreux dressages du majeur.

Petite gourgandine, va.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un compliment ? finit par me souffler mon collègue de galère, apparemment indifférent aux menaces de mort qu'expriment mes yeux à son égard.

\- Je peux t'en faire un moi aussi ? murmure à son tour Maeva, ayant réussi à récupérer son bien.

\- Allez, tu ne vas pas nous le refuser.

\- Et puis si tu ne veux pas ça serait tout de même étrange. Peut-être qu'au fond tu es masochiste. Ou alors c'est que tu souffrirais d'un désordre mental particulier faisant que tu interprèterais les compliments comme des insultes. Ma deuxième cousine Grinda jetait des sorts à ses maris quand ils la complimentaient sur sa cuisine, ça leur faisait pousser des kumquats entre les orteils. En même temps, c'était aussi parce qu'elle consacrait beaucoup d'énergie à empoisonner les plats qu'elle leur servait, sans qu'elle ne parvienne jamais à les tuer.

\- Et finalement, il est advenu quoi de ses maris ? s'enquit Dimitri, intéressée.

\- Grinda les a transformé en fouines d'intérieur.

\- Tiens donc.

\- C'est une rigolote, ma cousine Grinda. Faudra que je vous la présente ! Elle vit dans le département des désordonnés du cerveau à St-Mangouste.

Par pitié, sortez-moi de là. Romanov est bien plus cramé de la cervelle que je ne le croyais. Quant à Maeva, c'est son état habituel. Malheureusement.

\- Oh, Dimitri, j'ai un service à te demander ! s'exclame soudainement ma comparse, son sourire réjoui n'engageant rien de bon.

\- Moore, ne me dis pas que tu comptes lui demander ce que je crains que tu ne veuilles lui demander, je m'épouvante, le plan anti-Loris me revenant en mémoire.

\- Ben si, pourquoi ? Il est mon unique espoir, et tu le sais.

Bon, elle n'exagère qu'à moitié. Hier soir, elle en est même arrivée à supplier Marlene Van Camp de la dépuceler dans un accès de pure folie... La pauvre Marlene a refusé, bien entendu. Et elle a sans doute eu un peu peur aussi, ce qui est assez compréhensible.

\- Dimitri est notre préfet ! Et puis tu vas le traumatiser avec tes histoires !

\- Quelles histoires ? interroge l'intéressé.

\- Mon demi-cousin Loris Rosier me harcèle pour que j'accepte ses demandes en mariage, alors il faudrait que je parvienne à lui faire croire que j'ai perdu ma virginité pour le faire renoncer, répond joyeusement Maeva, un sourire niais et insouciant creusant des fossettes sur ses joues.

\- Je vois.

\- Attends, t'es quand même pas intéressé ? je m'interloque en le voyant arborer une expression pensive.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est mon travail de préfet que de rendre service à mes camarades.

Par les glandes de cousine Loeryn, Dimitri Romanov est dingue.  
... Je me sens presque normale maintenant !

\- J'y gagnerai quoi au juste ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur, mains jointes sous son menton en une pose de directeur adjoint.

Dingue peut-être, mais Serpentard dans l'âme ! Marchander est une seconde nature chez nous, la première étant d'exploiter les autres à notre avantage. En parlant de ça, il va falloir que Dylan m'avance dans mes devoirs.

\- Ta réputation de puceau éternel ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, j'avance en hochant la tête pour rendre mes propos davantage convaincants.

\- Tu gagneras des cartes postales du Cap Vert, ajoute Maeva.

\- Un abonnement à Ambition Magazine.

\- Des chaussettes en laine des Shetlands et un pull avec _Génie du Mal_ brodé en fils d'or.

\- Ainsi qu'une petite coupe en pâte à sel pour célébrer ton titre de préfet de l'année.

\- Vendu. C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. »

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'écris cette note dans le métro, assise en face d'un individu souffrant de la toux la plus grasse qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre. Un pur plaisir pour les oreilles, vous vous en doutez.

Bon, j'arrête avec les anecdotes dégoûtantes, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! LE MONSIEUR RÉPUGNANT DE LA GORGE EST PARTI – je revis.

Bisous sur vos orteils, et mangez des lasagnes.

PS : Voici des chansons écoutées durant l'écriture, la réécriture ou relecture de ce chapitre.

 _Vaginoplasty_ , de Peaches et Simonne Jones

 _Je Cours_ , de Kyo (sentez la nostalgie vous coller un poing dans la figure)

 _Tessellate_ , de alt-j


	6. Chapitre 5 : Hormones du dimanche

Bien le bonjour, bonsoir, bonjoir ! Comment ça biche ? Ici ça biche bien, il pleut (j'aime la pluie). J'ai été prise pour la garde des trois enfants à Neuilly-sur-Seine ! Et j'ai commencé à garder des chats au domicile de leurs maîtres qui sont en vacances, la semaine dernière (j'aime également les chats, la vie est bien faite !).

D'ailleurs en parlant de ces chats, voici une anecdote pour toi, Zod'a (car je te sais en train de me lire dans tes toilettes) : quand je suis allée chez leurs maîtres pour récupérer les clés de leur appart, j'ai pu voir pas mal de figurines Pop dans leur chambre, et en voyant un petit Jon Snow, j'ai entamé la discussion sur GoT, et l'un des maîtres m'a dit qu'il shippait trop Danaerys et Jon. C'est exactement le moment qu'a choisi un de leurs chats, un gros plumeau tacheté hyper asocial, pour se jeter du haut de l'armoire où il était perché. Puis il s'est lentement laissé tomber sur le flanc une fois au sol. J'ai donc rencontré le seul chat au monde qui se met en PLS quand on lui balance du Dany/Jon.

CE CHAT A TOUT COMPRIS.

Sur ces bons mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

GK.

* * *

 **V. HORMONES DU DIMANCHE**

_ Dawn _

Le dimanche matin est un moment particulièrement agréable selon moi. C'est l'instant de quintessence de l'inutilité de cette journée, quand la tête encore plongée sous l'oreiller, le souffle rendu tiède par le confinement des couvertures, l'on éprouve nul autre sentiment qu'une intense fainéantise. On ressent progressivement la forme, le poids, les extrémités de notre corps, on se dit sans doute qu'on a un peu faim, on hésite entre se rendormir bien que le jour pointe son nez, ou se lever et faire toutes ces choses que l'on ne prend d'ordinaire jamais le temps de faire.

Et puis inévitablement on se rappelle que l'on est dimanche, qu'il faudra faire nos devoirs à un moment ou à un autre, et que de toute manière on est désormais bien trop réveillé pour rester au lit. Alors on se lève, on pète un bon coup et on sourit à notre reflet ébouriffé, le pyjama de travers, les poils décoiffés et le ventre gargouillant telle une goule de grenier affamée.

Et ça, voyez-vous, c'est ce que j'appelle un bon dimanche matin. Chose que je n'ai malheureusement pas connue aujourd'hui.

« DAWN CHADWICK, LÈVE MOI CE CUL RAMOLLI DU MATELAS ET SUIS MOI JUSQU'AU STADE ! » sont très précisément les mots qui m'ont réveillé en sursaut à cinq heures quatorze du matin, ce dimanche, le ciel noir comme du plomb et mes sens réduits au minimum. Puis ce sont la force de deux bras dignes d'un lutteur gréco-romain et de nouvelles insultes à l'intégrité physique de mon postérieur qui ont achevé de me ramener dans le monde conscient, et de me traîner jusqu'audit stade.

Vous vous souvenez d'Albertine McCoy, Poursuiveuse au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch à l'origine de ma non intégration à l'équipe ? Il se trouve qu'elle a changé d'avis sur ce sujet après le fiasco vécu la semaine dernière, le nouveau gardien n'ayant pu empêcher aucun des vingt-trois buts infligés par les Poufsouffles.

\- J'ai ramené Chadwick ! annonce Albertine après m'avoir faite entrer dans les vestiaires, dans lesquels je me trouve un banc à l'aveuglette, les yeux à moitié clos.

Un concert de bâillements lui répond, signe que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été matinalement agressée.

\- Il est cinq heures du matin, marmotte quelqu'un à ma droite.

\- Faux, Helena ! rétorque vivement Albertine. Il est cinq heures vingt-trois ! Bon, je vais faire un topo rapide du pourquoi de votre présence ici, continue-t-elle en ramenant ses cheveux bouclés en un chignon grossier. J'ai commis une erreur, je l'admets, et cette erreur nous a coûté une défaite cuisante face aux blaireaux de service. Je tenais donc à présenter mes excuses envers l'équipe, envers Gorka pour t'avoir forcé à refuser Chadwick, et auprès de toi, donc, pour t'avoir évincé. Tu es de ce fait officiellement reçue au poste de gardienne dans notre équipe de Quidditch.

\- ... Chouette.

\- Je t'en prie. Et si tu te poses la question, c'est moi qui mène la discussion parce que Gorka a une extinction de voix, précise-t-elle, approuvée par un faible bruit de gorge émanant du fond des vestiaires. Pour le moment, je vous propose d'aller prendre une douche pour vous réveiller, puis on ira sur le terrain pour s'entraîner. Pas plus de dix minutes la douche, on a pas de temps à perdre !

Considérablement réconfortée par ladite douche, je me réveille sous le jet d'eau froide, mes paupières semblant se dégonfler. Je crois bien ne pas connaître grand monde dans l'équipe, pour ce que j'en ai aperçu pour le moment, aussi un coup d'œil plus approfondi semble nécessaire. Comptant sur la fraîcheur extérieure pour me sécher les cheveux, que j'ai bienheureusement courts, je me coiffe du casque que me confie d'autorité notre capitaine aphone, avant d'enfourcher mon balai sous les ordres d'Albertine.

\- Tout le monde, trois tours de terrain !

\- Chadwick, me salue Lucas Arden en me dépassant. Tu voles comme un escargot.

\- Bonjour Lucas, je suis moi-même ravie de te voir, je rétorque tandis que le Soleil se lève paresseusement, embrumé de légers nuages.

Ricanant, Arden profite de passer aux côtés de son collègue Batteur pour lui frapper le cul avec sa batte, enclenchant une accélération faussement furieuse de celui-ci. Difficile de croire qu'il est nouveau dans l'équipe, tant il semble bien intégré. Cela étant dit, qui oserait réellement s'énerver contre lui ? Hormis un suicidaire, cela va de soi.

En plus il a une batte. Ce qui le rend encore plus stupide et dangereux que d'habitude.

\- Chadwick, direction les buts ! beugle Albertine avant de réunir les autres membres de l'équipe pour attribuer les tirs à venir.

Ne pouvant supporter l'immobilité, je vole avec prudence sur la ligne imaginaire que forment les trois anneaux des buts, sur le qui-vive tandis que Gorka prend possession du Souaffle. Finalement, quoique nerveuse et les mains agitées, je parviens à arrêter neuf tirs sur douze, au soulagement général. Mon prédécesseur était à ce point nul que même ma manière de me tenir sur mon balai apparaît comme extraordinairement professionnelle.

\- Notre prochain match aura lieu début novembre, il faut qu'on se tienne près à rattraper notre écart de points, et au mieux à le dépasser, observe McCoy une fois la séance terminée, ses cheveux à moitié dressés sur son crâne. Je pense que tu as une bonne cohésion avec l'équipe, ajoute-t-elle à mon intention sans cependant me regarder. Je sais que j'ai parlé comme le capitaine aujourd'hui, mais n'y voyez pas une tentative de coup d'État, ajoute-t-elle sur un ton conspirateur, déclenchant les rires de Helena et Batteur-Au-Cul-Botté.

Nous laissant repartir, McCoy retient Gorka pour monologuer avec lui, sans doute à mon sujet. C'est que je nourris les sujets de beaucoup de conversations, savez-vous ?

Une vraie icône pour ma génération.

* * *

_ Albus _

Parfois, j'oublie de réfléchir. En conséquence de quoi, je me retrouve à dire et faire n'importe quoi.

Tour ça pour dire que voilà. Embrasser Jenna Fitzmartin alors que son rencard actuel – C'EST-À-DIRE MON FRÈRE – est dans la pièce à côté n'est franchement pas la meilleure idée qui me sois venue à l'esprit ces quinze dernières années. VOIRE PAS DU TOUT – l'usage des majuscules trahit une certaine panique.

Je ne me rappelle même plus du pourquoi du comment de cette situation, si ce n'est quelques détails épars incluant une Jenna hilare après une de mes plus mauvaises blagues sur les hippogriffes, et ma soudaine fascination pour les mouvements de sa poitrine au fil de sa respiration, accélérée par ses éclats de rire. Et euh.

C'est à peu près tout.

J'admets que dit comme ça, on croirait que je suis un obsédé. _Rt si c tryst._

\- Bon et bah…

\- Ouais.

\- C'était gênant.

\- Je ne dirai pas gênant. Plutôt… inattendu ?

\- Hum.

Jenna me regarde, moi je regarde mes pieds, et le rire de James nous parvenant du couloir des dortoirs achève de peaufiner le malaise ambiant. J'ai l'impression que ma bouche est marquée au fer rouge, et qu'une trace indélébile est là pour signaler ma faute, dénoncer l'erreur au prochain regard qui se posera sur moi. La main de Jenna se referme en poing, et porte un coup léger sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête, et surprends son sourire taquin.

\- Allez Al, respire. C'était quand même pas ton premier baiser ?

\- Quoi – non ! Non.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi. Ça expliquerait certaines choses.

Je rougis brusquement, et mes yeux retrouvent leur contemplation rassurante de mes genoux. Jenna est déconcertante. Et je sens que mes neurones recommencent à me lâcher.

\- Albus, regarde-moi.

Comme je n'ai aucune volonté, je m'exécute.

\- Je déconnais, sourit-elle. Tu embrasses bien.

C'était donc ça. Jenna essaie de me tuer. Maintenant que j'ai compris cette subtilité, je vais pouvoir agir en conséquence. Allez mon petit Albus, on se ressaisit, et on dit à cette fille qui n'a absolument rien de spécial qu'elle ne peut pas te faire faire n'importe quoi.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup Albus.

On ne lâche rien ! _No means no !_

\- Plus que James, en tout cas. Bien sûr, tu te retrouves dans une position délicate, parce qu'il s'agit de ton frère – et je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas sortir avec moi, étant donné que je fréquente James… Mais ça serait différent avec toi. Tu pourrais être tellement plus qu'un simple –

On ne lâche rien ! Et dans le même temps… Je perds le fil de sa phrase à rallonge. Jenna me sourit.

\- Si tu réfléchissais moins, on pourrait s'embrasser plus, fait-elle remarquer sur le ton de la conversation, entortillant une mèche brune autour de son index, ses jambes se croisant avec délicatesse, mettant à nu un peu trop de sa peau sans défaut apparent. Je dis ça, je dis rien…

Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible ?

On s'embrasse de nouveau. Et James choisit ce moment pour faire son retour dans le dortoir.

 _Maudites soient les hormones._

* * *

_ Rose _

J'aime bien le mercredi soir.

Tout le monde tente de rattraper ses devoirs en retard, et les gens intelligents - à comprendre moi - peuvent profiter pleinement du parc et de sa quiétude automnale. Une petite théière dûment remplie de thé Ceylan, un tasse ouvragée empruntée aux cuisines, une écharpe cousue par Mamie pour garder mon cou au chaud, le cinquième tome des _Prestigieuses Aventures de Remy le Goéland qui savait lire, _ et un coussin piqué dans la salle commune pour davantage de confort.

Le bonheur, voilà tout.

Mais aujourd'hui, James a décidé de se joindre à moi. Sauf qu'à ma différence, il est plus là pour demander conseil sur sa vie personnelle que pour s'épanouir intellectuellement.

\- Donc à la base, j'étais celui qui avait rencard avec Jenna Fitzmartin, on se fréquentait depuis deux semaines, et là, sans comprendre comment, elle décide qu'elle veut officiellement sortir avec Albus ! Mon propre frère, Rose, tu te rends compte ?

\- Fascinant.

\- Et je me sens trahi, quelque part. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que Jenna et moi ça n'avait pas pour but d'être sérieux, mais elle m'embrassait encore un quart d'heure avant que je ne la surprenne avec Albus !

\- Diantre.

\- Mais oui ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de semer la pagaille entre nous. Mets toi à ma place, c'était un dimanche comme les autres, on revenait du déjeuner, je les ai laissé seuls dans le dortoir pendant, quoi ? Quinze minutes ? Et plof, quand je reviens ils étaient en plein bouche à bouche ! Et puis t'aurais dû les voir - Albus savait même pas quoi faire de ses mains ! Une honte, te dis-je -

\- Écoute James, je ne -

\- Enfin tout ça pour dire que je culpabilise un peu d'avoir couché avec Jenna ce matin, sachant qu'elle est désormais en couple. Me regarde pas comme ça, Rose, la situation est déjà assez compliquée, geigne-t-il devant mon air moralisateur. Elle a débarqué dans mon dortoir vide, elle avait rien sous sa jupe, j'ai paniqué ! Et puis tu sais, ça m'avait un peu manqué depuis dimanche...

\- Charmant.

Famille de barges.

* * *

_ Maeva _

La guerre mondiale a officiellement débuté au sein du clan Potter/Weasley. Avec une histoire de couple, ce qui rend le conflit encore plus divertissant. Ayant pour ma part besoin d'argent pour financer mes vacances au Cap Vert, j'ai officiellement pris la fonction de bookmaker de Poudlard.

Avis à la population, les paris sont ouverts !

Mais récapitulons donc le fond de l'histoire : l'intrigante Jenna Fitzmartin, jusqu'alors rencard de James Potter, s'est soudainement décidée à prendre pour copain Albus Potter, frère cadet de James, sans pour autant cesser ses activités nuptiales avec le grand frère. Pendant un temps ignorant de ce détail, Albus a fini par l'apprendre de la bouche de Curtis Mahoney, semeur de troubles en chef. Et depuis deux semaines, une guerre sans merci ensanglante le clan Potter/Weasley, ces derniers ayant pris parti pour l'un ou l'autre des belligérants en leur qualité de cousins. Par ailleurs, les amis des deux combattants n'ont eux non plus pas hésité à leur signifier leur soutien.

Nous avons donc d'un côté les pro-James, qui comptent dans leurs rangs Rose et Molly Weasley, Noah Buchanan, Ritchie Hazel, Aliénor Meeschaert et le professeur Avocado, pour sa part entraînée par erreur dans le conflit.

Face à eux se dressent les pro-Albus, forts de la présence de Hugo, Roxanne et Fred Weasley, Lily Potter, Anton Finnigan et Glenn Jacoby. On peut également saluer le soutien bonus du professeur Rockwell, fervente partisante de l'indépendance sexuelle revendiquée par Jenna.

Les jours passant, et une chose en amenant une autre, tout Poudlard a décidé de se mêler des mœurs décadentes du trio Fitzmartin-Potter, et de parier sur l'issue de l'affaire. Albus mène à 276 voix contre 98, mais le fait que Jenna conserve un silence inhabituel sur l'affaire pousse certains sceptiques à parier sur sa rupture prochaine avec les deux Potter.

Moi je m'en fous, tant que je peux remplir ma tirelire.

\- Tu crois qu'Albus Potter est un bon coup ? m'interroge Tiana Malone en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Je cesse pour un instant de créer des bulles en forme de canard avec ma baguette, intéressée par le sujet.

Ou tout du moins, disons juste qu'entre me questionner sur les performances de Petit Potter et faire semblant de comprendre le cours de Clifford, mon choix est vite fait.

\- Je soupçonne de possibles névroses sexuelles liées à un manque de confiance en soi, notamment provoquée par une anatomie de taille inférieure à la moyenne, et un traumatisme d'enfance impliquant une couche manquant d'étanchéité et la castration d'un chien. Sans doute un secret de famille.

\- Ah.

C'est dommage que je sois encore considérée comme insuffisamment instruite pour voler de mes propres ailes, parce que je ferais un tabac comme chroniqueuse lifestyle et horoscope dans _Touche Pas À Ma Baguette._

Alors que le cours se termine, je suis rejointe par Dimitri - mais prenez donc la liberté de le surnommer Empereur Nordique, ça lui fera plaisir. Son regard conspirateur confirme mes allégations mentales : nous entrons dans la phase 1 de notre plan anti-Loris.

Avec une moue faciale indiquant qu'il lui en coûte beaucoup de paraître amical en public, Dimitri me prend par l'épaule, et nous entamons une marche conquérante dans le couloir menant aux cachots des cours de potions.

Enfin en gros on marche et je fais semblant de croire que Dimitri m'aime bien - alors que ses œillades répétées à mes chaussettes jaunes veulent clairement dire que s'il n'avait pas une réputation à tenir, il se jetterait à mes pieds pour en repasser les plis.

Cela étant dit, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir quelqu'un se jeter à mes pieds. Mon petit côté romantique qui remonte à la surface - ou alors mes instincts d'Alpha dominant qui se réveillent. Ah, vous ne saviez pas ?

Dans une vie antérieure j'étais une louve Alpha. Ou alors une grenouille qui savait prédire la météo. Mon astrologue n'est pas encore sûr.

On arrive aux cachots, où les Gryffondors attendent déjà devant la porte, bien serrés en rangs d'oignons. Deux Poufsouffles et un Serdaigle clandestins tentent de se faire passer pour des Serpentards, mais leurs airs gentils les trahit.

Pour leur défense, le professeur Rockwell est un peu l'idée que je me fais d'une guerrière Amazone sous contrat avec une marque de tenues baroques. Enfin, vous voyez le genre. Non ? Et ben si vous le voyez pas, faut vous acheter des lunettes.

Le professeur Rockwell est aussi ardente et superbe que la peau délicatement dorée d'une perdrix en cuisson à la broche. Ce qui induit donc beaucoup de beauté. Et sachez que si vous n'aimez pas la peau délicatement dorée d'une perdrix en cuisson à la broche...

Je ne vous respecte pas. Et sur ces bons mots, je prends ma cape, et mon chapeau, et je m'en vais. Enfin je m'en vais en cours. J'ai des ASPICS à passer l'année prochaine.

C'est que je prends mon avenir en main, moi ! Pas comme certains autres. Que je ne nommerai pas pour ne pas les vexer (si des Poufsouffles répondant au prénom de Loris, et au nom de Rosier se sentent visés, c'est normal. Je parlais de vous.).

* * *

_ Rose _

Aujourd'hui était un jour de match ! Et aujourd'hui était également un jour d'affrontement. Le douzième depuis que la guerre entre les frères Potter a éclaté.

Serdaigle affrontait Serpentard sur le terrain - avec victoire surprise de Serpentard -, et les pro-James se castagnaient avec les pro-Albus dans les couloirs.

Le tout ayant mené à une invasion massive de l'infirmerie. Moi-même victime de la fougue d'une pro-Albus déchaînée, je compresse mon arcade sourcilière éclatée en attendant que Mrs. Green en ait fini avec le melon ayant poussé à la place du nez d'Anton Finnigan, des premières années de Serdaigle en pleine lévitation nécessitant eux aussi des soins immédiats.

"Je crois que cette guerre nous échappe, me confie mon frère d'une voix cassée, ses jambes collées l'une à l'autre par un maléfice de Ritchie Hazel le condamnant à rester sur un lit.

\- ON NE PACTISE PAS AVEC L'ENNEMI, WEASLEY ! beugle à son intention un Albus coiffé de gigantesques cornes de cerf et maquillé d'un cocard violacé.

\- Je suis de ton avis, je murmure une fois Albus tombé en arrière, emporté par le poids de ses bois. Il faut que cette andouille et son frère arrêtent leurs conneries et discutent avec Jenna, plutôt que de se battre inutilement.

\- Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? intervient Aliénor sur un ton de conspiratrice, quant à elle délestée de quelques dents.

\- Au match, répond Hugo. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne comptait pas intervenir pour le moment. Elle a l'air de préparer quelque chose, mais quoi, je ne sais pas.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir écrire à la famille, je soupire.

\- Au suivant ! hurle Mrs. Green, ayant fini de soigner Anton. Les gens volants, venez par ici. Ou faites-vous pousser. Oh et puis zut, c'est moi qui viens. Miss Weasley, compressez plus fort, j'arrive bientôt. Et que quelqu'un aide monsieur Potter à se remettre sur son lit, ajoute-t-elle en le voyant agiter ses jambes en l'air dans une vaine tentative pour se redresser.

Retenant une envie de rire, je me mords l'intérieur de la joue face à ce spectacle grotesque.

\- WEASLEY JE TE VOIS RIRE, TU VAS ME LE PAYER CHER !

Pour la plupart remis sur pied pour l'heure du déjeuner, nous rejoignons la Grande Salle pour assister à une nouvelle bagarre, entre Serpentards cette fois-ci.

Quoiqu'à bien y regarder, il y a là plusieurs théâtres de conflits différents : tout à gauche, Curtis Mahoney se prend la tête avec trois filles, dont l'une est à Gryffondor, les deux préfets de la maison se hurlant dessus en russe un peu plus loin. A même le sol, une baston impliquant une Poursuiveuse de leur équipe, leur Attrapeuse et les deux Batteurs a lieu, sous le regard indifférent d'une partie de la tablée, de même que la fourchette plantée dans la main d'un septième année par les soins de Dawn Chadwick n'attire pas plus que ça l'attention générale.

\- On va prévenir Green qu'elle va ravoir de nos nouvelles ? propose Hugo en posant son menton sur mon épaule, le professeur Carlson invitant sa maison à retrouver le calme de toute la puissance de sa voix au moment même où une bataille de bouffe débute à la table des Gryffondors.

Tout le monde semble marquer un temps d'arrêt, comme pris d'une unanime et intense réflexion métaphysique. Le calme revient, aérien, presque irréel, jusqu'à ce qu'un minuscule Poufsouffle ne monte sur sa table et s'écrie :

\- A L'ATTAQUE ! »

Aussitôt, l'affrontement se fait général, et nous nous joignons à la mêlée.

Cette chère infirmière Green sera ravie d'avoir de la visite, autant conserver l'effet de surprise.

* * *

Vuala, vuala. Petit point musique ci-dessous :

 _In Too Deep ,_ de Sum41

 _Tous les garçons et les filles_ , de Françoise Hardy

 _Forget You,_ de Cee Lo Green

Par ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que j'avais des followers (autres que des amis à moi s'étant abonnés par solidarité – merci les potos). J'en suis la première étonnée ! Du coup je vous remercie, vous qui restez dans l'ombre tels des furets tapis dans les bois. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez avoir suivi cette histoire, et si même vous passez la lire de temps en temps – si c'est le cas, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus !

Bon et pour les autres, dont je vois les passages furtifs grâce aux statistiques de lectures, sachez que je ne vais pas vous manger (comme des lasa - bonbons à la menthe) s'il vous prend l'envie de m'adresser une petite ou grande critique, un « Tu pues des pieds », ou un charmant « prout de goéland ».

Soyez libres, les amis ! En mangeant des lasagnes, à tout hasard.

(Oh et sinon rien à voir, mais un cinglé en scooter m'a percuté dans la rue hier soir, car monsieur avait eu la bonne idée de rouler sur le trottoir. Résultat l'écran de mon téléphone s'est pété quand le choc avec le scooter m'a fait le lâcher des mes mains, direction le sol. JE VEUX MOURIR.)


	7. Chapitre 6 : Ode au Canard WC

Avant toute chose, et en sachant que ce n'est pas énorme, je voulais juste adresser une pensée à nos voisins d'Espagne, qui vivent des temps très difficiles. Ça me brise toujours le cœur de constater de nouveaux actes de terreur, et je me doute que je ne suis pas la seule.

Alors je consacre cette note de début de chapitre pour transmettre un peu de ma tendresse à ceux que ça pourrait réconforter.

GK.

* * *

 **VI. ODE AU CANARD WC**

_ Dawn _

« L'équipe, nous apostrophe Gorka en nous voyant tous réunis sur un gradin du stade, direction le terrain ! La saison reprend le samedi de la rentrée des vacances avec le match entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, j'espère que personne n'a oublié !

\- Je vois mal comment on aurait pu, tu nous a bassiné avec ça toute la semaine, soupire Peter Collen en se levant de mauvaise grâce.

\- Tu m'as même envoyé un courrier pour me le rappeler, renchérit Albertine.

\- Et tu as peinturluré la date en rouge sur toute la réserve de papier-toilettes du dortoir, ajoute Tyrone, alias Cul-Botté et partenaire d'Arden en frappe de Cognards. Louis en a chopé des hémorroïdes, d'ailleurs.

S'il est une science que Gorka maîtrise, c'est celle de l'angoisse. La moindre allusion à un balai volant lui provoque des transes, et notre victoire durant notre deuxième match de la saison n'a fait que le stresser davantage. Ce qui est complètement stupide, je veux dire, on a GAGNÉ, pas PERDU.

Encore un qui souffre de troubles dysorthographiques dans l'indifférence générale. J'en verserai bien une larme si je n'avais pas épuisé tout mon stock d'eau salée pas plus tard que ce matin, quand Albertine-La-Terreur est de nouveau venue me cueillir à l'aube dans mon petit lit douillet.

Dire qu'on est samedi. J'aimais tellement le samedi avant d'accepter de me faire torturer tous les week-ends au nom de ma maison.

Tandis que l'équipe prend possession du terrain, je confie brièvement mon balai à Helena le temps de refaire mes lacets. Elle demeure la personne avec laquelle je m'entends le mieux dans l'équipe, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile quand on sait qu'Albertine me déteste, que son mec m'ignore dans un souci de préservation de son couple, qu'Arden n'aime personne en particulier, que Peter Collen n'a pas pardonné à Maeva la combustion de son uniforme en classe de sortilèges - de toute manière, il n'a jamais pu nous saquer -, tandis que Tyrone n'est préoccupé que par le fait de se faire bien voir par Albertine, qui a tendance à le tyranniser.

Cohésion de groupe, qu'ils disaient ! La bonne blague.

(Et pour les lacets, je ne connais pas de formule pour les nouer avec ma baguette. Du coup je les fais à la main comme une pauvre Moldue. Faut pas se moquer des handicapés, alors pas de commentaires.)

(Et oui, je pense en utilisant des parenthèses. C'est que j'aime innover moi, ma p'tite dame. Enfin je dis p'tite dame, mais vous êtes peut-être un p'tit monsieur, ou une p'tite crevette. BREF. C'est mon espace de pensées ici, alors vous allez arrêter le flood et retourner dans votre espace à vous. Non mais. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce manque de savoir-vivre.)

(Et puis si vous êtes pas contents que j'utilise des parenthèses, ET BEN C'EST TANT PIS POUR VOUS.)

(Je ne suis pas du tout susceptible.)

S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris de notre dernier match, c'est que les Batteurs sont les gens les plus instables d'une équipe de Quidditch. C'est bien simple, le fait de tenir une batte et de poursuivre des balles psychopathes distributrices de mandales les rend fous. Bon, dans notre cas c'est une bonne chose que d'avoir des Batteurs dérangés du ciboulot, puisque ça nous a fait gagner notre match contre les Serdaigles - n'en déplaise à ces derniers. Maintenant, nous préparons le match contre les Gryffondors, qui clôturera la saison en avril.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que nos Batteurs sont motivés à casser quelques os par ci par là.

\- Lucas, je sais que tu as très envie de gagner ce match, mais tu n'as toujours pas le droit de recourir au meurtre pour y parvenir, juge bon de rappeler Gorka tandis que Peter zigzague sur son balai, touché en pleine tête par un Cognard fulgurant d'Arden. Peter, tu penses survivre ?

Albertine se retient de rire avec tant de force qu'elle en perd même un peu de sang par voie nasale. Je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais qui sait ? Cela étant dit, je remarque que les saignements de nez semblent étrangement épidémiques depuis la rentrée. C'est bien simple, il ne se passe pas trois jours sans que je ne croise un nez en sang.

Je vais finir par imiter Maeva et porter un de ces masques médicaux qu'affectionnent les moldus Asiatiques lorsque l'atmosphère est polluée.

Lorsque l'entraînement s'achève, au grand bonheur de Peter qui n'est plus capable de formuler une phrase censée, la pluie se met à tomber dru après avoir pris la forme d'une bruine la majeure partie de la matinée. C'est donc détrempés que nous faisons notre retour aux vestiaires, où l'équipe des Gryffondors s'est installée pour une réunion stratégique.

\- On ne triche pas, s'il vous plaît, se plaint Connor Hudson en voyant Albertine jeter un coup d'œil à leur tableau, précipitamment détourné de notre vue par James Potter, qui officie en capitaine.

\- Les vestiaires sont publics, rétorque Tyrone en se dirigeant vers les douches, suivi par Arden. Vous auriez pu attendre qu'on ait fini notre séance pour commencer la vôtre.

\- Pour ce qu'on en a vu, vous pouviez tout aussi bien vous en passer, se moque cette morue d'Aliénor Meeschaert en nous couvant d'un regard méprisant, approuvé par les ricanements de son andouille de copain, Ritchie Hazel.

Furieuse, Albertine contient avec peine son venin, préférant foncer tel un buffle vers son casier pour récupérer ses affaires et quitter les lieux.

Je n'y pense jamais, mais Aliénor et elle sont cousines, côté mères - lesquelles se sont mariées à deux frères originaires de Belgique. Mais Ambrose ayant eu l'étonnante idée de tuer le père d'Albertine, la mère de celle-ci a plus tard décidé de reprendre son nom de jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus anglais.

Une fois décrassée, je file en vitesse à la Grande Salle où le dernier service est sur le point de s'achever, y capturant deux parts de fondant au chocolat avant que les tables ne se vident magiquement de leurs mets.

A force de rater les heures de déjeuner, je vais finir par maigrir, et ça me terrifie. Jusqu'à la moitié de la quatrième année, j'étais en surpoids, savez-vous ? Aliénor la morue me traitait même de cachalot en pensant que je ne le savais pas. Et puis il y a eu les vacances d'été, et ma grand-tante Phèdre m'a mise au régime drastique.

Et j'ai perdu treize kilos. (Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?)

C'est pour ça que la plupart de mes T-shirts me font ressembler à un porte-drapeau quand je les vêtis, car datant de cette époque de ma vie où j'étais la petite Bouboule Chadwick. Ce que je regrette le plus dans cette fulgurante perte de poids, c'est que j'y ai perdu la précoce poitrine dont je disposais à l'époque. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était provisoire. Puis je me suis dite que comme ma puberté en était à peine à son commencement, ils reviendraient avec un peu de retard, quand je n'aurais plus de boutons sur la figure.

Et finalement non. Je ne les ai jamais revus.

Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentie à ce point trahie. A part peut-être cette fois tragique où j'ai découvert qu'on ne disait pas poteau rose, mais pot-aux-roses.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que si Gorka continue à me priver de déjeuners, je vais finir anorexique, mes fesses déserteront dans le terrier où se sont cachés mes seins, et je finirai noyée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde après être tombée dans la cuvette, la lunette étant devenue trop large pour que je puisse m'y asseoir. C'EST VRAIMENT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?

Je veux du gras, nom d'une côtelette ! DU GRAS !

* * *

_ Rose _

Une retenue collective de trente-six personnes. On pourrait penser que c'est une blague, et pourtant ! Suite à l'affrontement des pro-James et pro-Albus, et à la bataille de bouffe géante ayant suivi dans la journée de samedi, la direction a décidé de sévir contre les principaux chefs de file, parmi lesquels se trouvent sans surprise les deux frères Potter, la plupart de leurs alliés respectifs et leurs plus fervents défenseurs.

A leurs noms s'ajoutent ceux des trois plus féroces brutes de l'école, à savoir Lucas Arden, Barney Meyer et ma cousine Roxanne, ainsi que ceux d'outsiders tels que Mallory Hegel, Maeva Moore et Scorpius Malefoy.

Le tout expliquant notre convocation commune en ce dimanche maussade pour participer à une séance de nettoyage des sanitaires, des serres et du terrain de Quidditch de l'école, dans la joie, la bonne humeur, et les senteurs estivales des produits WC au parfum d'agrumes.

Moi-même affectée au nettoyage des sanitaires, je m'évertue à faire disparaître une tache tenace sur les miroirs des toilettes du troisième étage, tandis que derrière moi, Scorpius Malefoy tente de récupérer sa brosse à chiottes coincée dans une cuvette, sous le regard vitreux de Barney Meyer, que ce travail semble déprimer au plus haut point.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit gentiment la petite Sarah Newton à son intention.

\- Va chier.

Oh ben réflexion faite, il a l'air en forme le Barney ! Les yeux ronds, Sarah le dévisage un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur sa brosse à récurer, frottant le sol avec détermination. _Brave petite._

Midi s'annonçant par la multiplication de nos grondements d'estomac, nous abandonnons notre galère pour aller nous gaver de poulet tandoori dans la Grande Salle, dont nous nous faisons éjecter la bouche encore pleine de pudding par un professeur Carlson déterminé à nous faire connaître le quotidien palpitant des elfes de maison.

\- Mais si j'ai pas ma dose de gras quotidienne je fais un malaise, professeur ! proteste vivement Noah, un ami de James. Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience ! beugle-t-il après que Carlson nous ait claqué la porte du réfectoire au nez.

\- Croyez bien que cela me chagrine ! l'entend-t-on seriner sans la moindre once de compassion. Et maintenant débarrassez le plancher ou je vous affecte à la préparation des repas de l'école !

\- J'ai déjà le blanc des yeux qui jaunit !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à vous les crever !

\- Mais c'est pas gentil de me dire ça !

Apparemment de son avis, le professeur Rockwell sermonne Carlson, une quantité généreuse de poulet enveloppée dans une serviette faisant au même moment son apparition aux pieds de Noah.

\- Je me sens revivre, postillonne ce dernier avec ravissement en suivant le groupe pour continuer le travail interrompu. Je me demande si Rockwell est célibataire.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à te poser la question, observe Brahim Zabini avec condescendance tout en reprenant sans enthousiasme le récurage du carrelage mural. La moitié des Serdaigles souhaite l'épouser, et Curtis Mahoney commence déjà à la draguer. Et je ne parle même pas de Hugo Weasley qui bave à chaque fois qu'il la voit.

\- C'est de mon frère que tu parles ? je m'enquis, surprise.

\- A moins que tu ne sois devenue un homme, ou bien que tu l'ais toujours été, c'est en effet de lui que je parle, soupire Zabini en me coulant un regard méprisant. J'admets que ton apparence peut prêter à confusion.

Me retenant de lui balancer mon éponge à la figure, je lui adresse un joli geste du majeur en remplacement, auquel il répond par un juron.

\- Ducon toi-même, je rétorque.

\- Sombre idiote.

\- Connard.

\- Abrutie psychorigide.

\- Sale frigide !

\- Pucelle !

\- Et toi alors !

\- LA FERME ! nous interrompent deux voix de manière simultanée, en provenance de l'étage supérieur. Y A DES GENS QUI AIMERAIENT BOSSER DANS LE CALME !

\- DE QUOI TU ME CAUSES, ON EST DIMANCHE ! SI VOUS VOULIEZ BOSSER FALLAIT VOUS Y METTRE AVANT ! je rétorque en agitant mon éponge vers le plafond, momentanément oublieuse du fait que les protestataires ne peuvent pas nous voir. GLANDUS ! j'ajoute pour la forme.

Riant sous cape, Malefoy cesse néanmoins très vite sous mon regard noir, devant par ailleurs faire tenir debout un Barney Meyer de moins en moins énergique. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'effondre sur Sarah-la-naine, l'écrasant de tout son poids, que la judicieuse idée de l'emmener à l'infirmerie nous traverse l'esprit.

Visiblement lassée de revoir nos tronches, Mrs. Green ne prend même pas la peine de nous demander ce qu'il advient de la santé de Meyer et nous désigne un lit d'un geste indifférent.

\- Il est tombé dans les pommes, juge bon de préciser Malefoy.

\- Sur moi, ajoute Sarah, une grosse bosse sur le front et le poignet en morceaux. Je peux prendre un lit, moi aussi ?

\- Faites, faites.

\- J'ai mal au dos, avance à son tour Zabini. Je pense que je vais devoir rester avec mes camarades. J'ai sans doute un cancer de la colonne vertébrale.

\- Et moi je fais une allergie aux éponges, je renchéris.

\- Que de drames ! ironise Mrs. Green en nous toisant d'un air sarcastique. J'ignorais que quelques heures de nettoyage pouvaient être si dangereuses.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais bien, la rassure Noah, du poulet plein la bouche. Le gras, c'est la santé préservée.

Approuvant certainement ces sages paroles, Barney Meyer émet un meuglement indistinct depuis son lit, le cou rougissant à vue d'œil. Jugeant préférable d'aller s'occuper de son patient, Mrs. Green nous laisse à nos souffrances insoutenables, Zabini s'étirant avec volupté avant de se jeter sur un lit, propulsant ses gants de ménage à ma figure après les avoir ôté.

Foi de Weasley, il me paiera cet affront.

* * *

_ Roxanne _

\- Roxanne, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?

\- ...

\- Je n'entends rien.

\- ... On ne doit pas agresser les gens avec des fourchettes.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les fourchettes sont des objets dangereux.

\- Des objets dangereux qui ont failli coûter un œil à Vianney Jacobson ! beugle mon abruti de cousin, Albus, l'air à peu de choses de l'apoplexie, interrompant ainsi mon frère Fred en plein sermon.

Me contentant de soupirer avec lassitude, je renfonce la tête d'Albus dans son seau d'eau savonneuse, duquel il a cru bon de déloger sa face de boudin pour m'engueuler. Puis, reportant mon attention sur Fred, je grimace :

\- Il m'énervait, et j'ai laissé parler mes instincts primaires.

Albus gargouille quelque chose depuis son seau, mais comme tout le monde s'en fout, je ne prendrai même pas la peine de donner suite à cette information.

Que cette andouille retourne se bastonner avec son tout aussi con de frère James. Deux semaines qu'ils se battent pour avoir le monopole sur Jenna Fitzmartin. Et deux semaines que Jenna Fitzmartin va voir ailleurs en attendant que cesse la guéguerre entre les pro-Demeuré et les pro-Attardé.

Au sujet de mes instincts primaires, il faut comprendre qu'ils sont dotés d'une grande force de persuasion sur ma personne quand il s'agit de me faire réagir aux injustices m'environnant. Et croyez-moi, elles sont nombreuses. Le gel capillaire, les bonnets en forme de glands, les pantalons troués au-dessus des genoux qui font des grosses cuisses, les chaussettes décousues entre deux doigts de pieds, les troubles intestinaux, les ouvertures faciles pas faciles, mon hibou qui fiente sur mes lunettes, les devoirs de Mr. Carlson, le pudding en boîte, les cours communs avec les Serpentards, ma cousine Molly qui me raconte sa vie, le jeudi matin, la tête de Vianney Jacobson,... Parlons en, justement !

Cet abruti fini est une créature issue du Mal, le vrai, le terrible, celui qui est à l'origine des douleurs menstruelles. Avec sa tête à claques et ses cheveux gominés pendant des heures tous les matins avec de l'huile de ricin, croyez bien que Jacobson se sent en droit de faire tourner le monde à sa manière. Son utopie personnelle serait sans doute de voir tout le monde se balader en toges de satin brodées de son portrait en huit couleurs, ainsi que d'avoir son propre jour férié et une carte de Chocogrenouilles à son nom.

Non content de faire instaurer de nouvelles règles de savoir-vivre à notre maison tous les trois jours, ce dingue s'est récemment mis en tête de transformer la Coupe des Quatre Maisons en Coupe de L'hygiène et de La Bienséance Collective. Et aussi difficile à croire que cela puisse paraître, des gens - des démons, oui ! - approuvent ses idées.

Il faut donc faire quelque chose, même si c'est illégal. Je me sacrifie pour le salut du plus grand nombre, et comment me remercie-t-on ? En m'engueulant !

Je vous jure, il y a des jours où je me dis qu'Ambrose Chadwick était sans doute victime de son propre Vianney Jacobson pour en arriver à tuer certains de ses anciens amis de _Free The Wizard_ , groupe anti-Ministère auquel il avait adhéré lors de son passage à Poudlard.

\- Roxanne, je vais devoir écrire à Maman, m'annonce Fred d'une voix grave.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'ai mentionné dans mon testament, je le rassure avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Marmonnant je ne sais quoi, Fred se remet à sa tâche originelle, à savoir le nettoyage des serres de l'école. Pour ma part suivie de près par une branche de Tentacula Vénéneuse particulièrement affectueuse, je la menace d'un sécateur afin de la faire fuir, n'ayant aucune envie de finir étranglée. Puis, mon groupe de galériens ayant repris le travail, je l'imite à mon tour en savonnant sans enthousiasme les plans de travail de la troisième serre, tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres.

A quoi peuvent bien servir les elfes de maison, si ce n'est pas à maintenir l'école vierge de toute saleté ? Autant tous les libérer si ce sont les élèves qui doivent faire le sale boulot.

\- Je suis fatigué, geigne la poubelle ambulante répondant au nom de Curtis Mahoney aux alentours de quinze heures, alors que la pluie percute en un millier d'impacts assourdissants les verrières des serres.

\- Autant te détromper tout de suite : tout le monde s'en fout, je réponds.

\- Ta gueule, Weasley, maugrée-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Va te faire mettre, ça te calmera.

\- Mahoney ! s'exclame l'une de ses camarades de classe, l'air alarmé, sa peau brune semblant pâlir face à mon expression crispée. Au feu ! Au feu ! se met-elle ensuite à hurler lorsque je bondis sur Mahoney, sécateur en main, bien déterminée à lui faire ravaler sa connerie viscérale.

\- ROXANNE, ON AVAIT DIT PAS LES SÉCATEURS ! beugle Fred tandis que des bras inconnus cherchent à me ceinturer. ET ON AVAIT DIT PAS LES CHEVEUX ! ajoute-t-il en me voyant agripper la chevelure de Mahoney.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI, IL VA MOURIR !

\- OUAIS, VAS-Y WEASLEY ! m'encourage Dawn Chadwick, avant de se reprendre face au regard de mon frère. JE VOULAIS DIRE... Non, finalement je n'avais rien à dire. C'est sympa ici, vous venez de vous installer ?

\- Impedimenta ! lance soudain une voix étrangement familière.

Par Merlin ! _Serait-ce..._

 _Minerva McGonagall ?_ Mais oui, c'est bien elle !

Une légende absolue, tant entre que hors des murs de Poudlard. Rien que de se la remémorer, mon père en a la larme à l'œil. Ses lunettes respirant l'autorité, son chignon sans défaut, aujourd'hui grisonnant, la sécheresse de sa voix, la beauté de ses plaids écossais... Bien que mise à la retraite forcée depuis que Vector Bergson a fourré son nez de fouine dans les administrations de l'école et jugé nécessaire de renouveler certains des postes stratégiques de sa direction, McGonagall vient parfois honorer son ancienne demeure de sa présence sans égale, comme elle le fait en ce moment-même.

Depuis son départ, lorsque j'étais en troisième année, elle m'a incroyablement manqué. Elle était jusqu'alors ce phare qui illuminait mon quotidien de hurlements hystériques et de retenues sans merci, ce repère unique de mon existence. Et puis elle nous a quitté. J'en ai souffert, soyez en sûrs !

\- Professeur, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ! je m'exclame en me relevant de mon vol plané m'ayant faite finir dans un étalage de jonquilles klaxonneuses.

\- Et moi donc, Miss Weasley, et moi donc... Miss Chadwick, cessez de rire et allez aider votre camarade. Miss Moore, vous pouvez quant à vous cesser de crier au feu. Et Miss Weasley, ce sera sans surprise une nouvelle retenue à ajouter à votre collection, reprend McGonagall à mon intention. Disons dès ce soir, ainsi que les suivants jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, je trouverai de quoi canaliser votre énergie débordante.

\- Vous m'aviez tellement manqué ! Je peux aller envoyer une lettre à mon père pour lui dire que vous êtes de retour ?

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir... Et les autres, remettez-vous au travail, je sais de source sûre que vous n'êtes pas ici par pur hasard de circonstances.

* * *

_ Ceci est une lettre _

 _Courrier adressé à Ms. Dawn Chadwick_

 _Poudlard, Grande Salle, Table des Serpentards_

 _(A la place la plus proche de la porte de sortie)_

 _(C'est le facteur qui a insisté pour que je sois plus précise.)_

 _Chère Dawn,_

 _J'espère que tu vas vite recevoir cette lettre. Je n'ai pas pu t'écrire avant, car j'ai été plus ou moins harcelée par le Département de la Justice magique au sujet de ce triple homicide à Magnolia Crescent - tu l'ignores peut-être, mais on soupçonne Wylas Kaplan, qui est un ami proche de ton père, ou tout du moins qui l'a été jusqu'à ce qu'Ambrose ne soit emprisonné. J'ai été longuement interrogée, et ce n'est pas notre nouveau Ministre de la magie qui allait ordonner que l'on me laisse tranquille. Il a fait délivrer une ordonnance afin que mon courrier soit surveillé, et je n'ai pu contourner la contrainte qu'en faisant envoyer cette lettre par le biais de la cousine Loeryn - cet article de la Gazette était grossier, parler d'elle m'y fait penser. Tu peux être sûre qu'Ambrose en a ri, depuis Azkaban._

 _J'ai fêté Halloween avec Adrian et sa famille, je joins d'ailleurs à ce courrier des friandises faites maison par une nièce d'Adrian. J'ai appris que tu avais eu trois retenues, et je suis censée faire preuve de fermeté à ce propos parce qu'Adrian essaye de lire par-dessus mon épaule et qu'il va encore m'accuser d'être trop laxiste si je ne te dis rien à ce sujet._

 _Donc Dawn, c'est pas bien d'avoir des retenues. Voilà._

 _J'ai par ailleurs appris que tu avais pris un abruti comme "copain occasionnel", pour reprendre les dires de Dylan, mais que vous aviez rompu parce qu'il répandait des rumeurs sur toi. Et toujours d'après Dylan, tu l'aurais même frappé._

 _... Je suis très fière de toi !_

 _Je suis contente que tu ais intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison, même si je suis incapable de différencier les joueurs entre eux ou de retenir les règles du jeu. Je suis sûre que ton poste est stratégique, essentiel et ambivalent (ce sont les adjectifs employés par les commentateurs du football, il m'a semblé qu'ils étaient appropriés au contexte présent.)._

 _Les vacances d'hiver approchent, et Adrian voudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose tous ensemble pour Noël, avec Loeryn et des amis des Shephard. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je trouve que ça sera toujours mieux que de passer un énième Noël chez ta grande-tante Phèdre dans ton cas, et chez la grand-mère d'Adrian à écouter chanter Celestina Moldubec de mon côté. Renvoie moi vite ta réponse et celle de Dylan, à l'adresse de Loeryn, je transmettrai à Adrian._

 _Ne te laisse pas abattre par les articles de Skeeter, les avis négatifs ou le ressentiment déplacé de ton père à toi par certains idiots dont je tairais le nom. Tu as bien plus de soutien que tu ne l'imagines, et sache que je pense fort à toi. Je ne suis pas une mère très prévenante, mais tu sais que je ne vous ai pas délaissé par gaieté de cœur, toi et Dylan. Je fais des efforts, mais ça ne paye pas toujours. Sache que j'en fais davantage qu'avant, en tout cas._

 _Je te fais de gros baisers bien baveux - et piquants si Loeryn te gratifie de son affection -, en espérant pouvoir vite te réécrire._

 _Maman._

 _PS : J'ai encore perdu ma baguette. Pourtant j'ai accroché un grelot dessus ! Je suis sûre qu'un esprit frappeur hante la maison d'Adrian._

* * *

Aubergine.

Voici en exclusivité le commentaire de Mayo le chat à la lecture de ce chapitre : « Miaou. ». Et après il a eu peur de son reflet dans la télévision et il s'est enfui vers la chambre. Non sans se prendre la porte dans la tête.

As always, le petit point musical : _Pretty Fly (For A White Guy),_ de The Offspring, _Don't Kill My Vibe,_ de Sigrid, _Stressed Out _ et _Polarize_ des Twenty One Pilots, _Le Laridé du Poulet, _ du Donjon de Naheulbeuk, et _Hurr Durr._ C'est pas vraiment une chanson, plutôt un condensé de nawak concentré sur la photo surpixelisée d'un chien, et une mélodie… obscure.

Pensez à manger des lasagnes, on se revoit au prochain chapitre.

Bisous bisous.


	8. Chapitre 7 : J'aime pas le lundi

Plop.

J'ai fini de garder les boules de poils sur pattes. Elles vont me manquer, les bougres. Maintenant je garde des enfants, et c'est vachement moins sympa. Pour compenser le manque affectif, je peux désormais compter sur Salomon. C'est mon piercing industriel, tout beau, tout nouveau, je l'ai fait récemment avec une amie.

En tout cas je te salue, toi qui passe par ici pour te divertir un peu, j'espère que ce qui va suivre te fera perdre ton temps dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Parce que quitte à perdre son temps, autant le faire joyeusement.

Par ailleurs, je pense que manger des gens sans leur demander leur accord explicite n'est pas très gentil.

Bonne lecture.

GK.

* * *

 **VII. J'AIME PAS LE LUNDI**

_ Daniel Moore _

J'aime pas la sonorité du mot lundi. C'est plat. Fade. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi ça me donne le cafard rien que de penser à la tête du premier humain qui a eu l'idée de nommer le lundi… ben, lundi en l'occurrence. Je suis sûr qu'il avait eu une journée pourrie. Et des hémorroïdes. Et son chapeau préféré qui lui faisait un peu la tête de Frank Sinatra avait été aplati par le derrière de sa femme, qui s'était assise dessus en voulant servir un apéritif composé de gressins tous secs et sans saveur.

Tu m'étonnes qu'avec une journée pareille le gugusse a eu l'idée du mot lundi. J'aurai fait pareil.

Enfin, pas vraiment. Parce que j'ai pas de chapeau qui me fait ressembler à Frank Sinatra. Pour les hémorroïdes, on évoquera ça une autre fois – et pour finir j'ai pas de femme. Je m'entends moyennement bien avec la gente féminine, de manière générale.

Tiens, je vous ai parlé de ma mère ? Non parce qu'en matière de mésentente entre sexes opposés, elle est allée assez loin. La petite histoire, c'est qu'elle en avait marre que mon père laisse traîner ses poils dans la douche. Alors pour lui donner une idée de ce qu'elle subissait depuis vingt-trois ans, elle s'est métamorphosée en chien. Un doberman à poils longs pour être bien précis. Ça a été très efficace, mon père a plus jamais laissé traîner ses poils.

Normal, il est mort. Étouffé dans son sommeil par les poils de Maman. Le petit rigolo.

Bon du coup ma mère l'a pas super bien pris et elle a refusé de reprendre forme humaine. Donc maintenant j'ai un chien, et ce chien c'est ma mère. Ou alors ma mère c'est mon chien - faites votre choix entre les deux formulations.

« Alors les pédales, vous comptez reprendre vos postes ou je dois vous y ramener par la peau du cul ?

Ah, voilà notre chef qui fait son retour. Il est bien gentil à insinuer qu'on se la coule douce, en attendant c'est pas Rosewood et moi qui passons nos après-midis à faire du bringue aux jumelles du troisième.

Mais comme je ne suis pas très courageux, j'accepte l'insulte avec le sourire et quitte à regrets notre pause déjeuner à prolongations. Rosewood profite que le chef soit reparti en chasse pour sortir son rouleau de papier bulles de ses poches. Avec un infime soupir d'aise, il éclate les deux premières bulles à sa portée avec ses pouces aux ongles rongés.

Oui, même en étant un sorcier, Rosewood a une passion pour des trucs moldus aux vertus déstressantes. Entre autres bizarreries, le papier bulles. Il dit que ça le rassure, et que ça compense son incapacité à mener une conversation avec un autre être humain sans se mettre à hyperventiler.

Rosewood est un petit peu anxieux de nature. La première fois que le chef lui a parlé, pour lui demander son nom, Rosewood a arrêté de respirer le temps de choisir ses mots pour éviter de bafouiller. Bon du coup il a fait un malaise, et le chef a pas su son nom pendant un mois entier parce que Rosewood avait trop peur de le recroiser. Et après -

\- Gardiens ! nous hèle la voix d'un prisonnier, alors que nous parcourons de long en large le deuxième étage.

Bravo le veau, j'ai perdu de la fil de mon monologue. Y a intérêt à ce que ça soit important. Je me dirige avec raideur vers la cellule de l'intéressé, qui se trouve être Psycho Chadwick. Autant dire que je suis tout de suite vachement plus disposé à écouter : le petiot est assez flippant dans son genre.

\- Chadwick. Un problème ?

\- J'ai pas reçu le journal aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui ? Comme c'est curieux.

Quand je commence une réponse par « Ah oui ? », c'est généralement que j'ai fait une connerie. Notez-le, imprimez-le, enfin ne l'oubliez pas. J'aime pas me répéter.

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai un peu accidentellement tenté d'éteindre une bougie récalcitrante avec ledit journal – mais hé, ça arrive à tout le monde.

\- Il y a des rumeurs à propos d'une grève des chouettes postales, c'est certainement lié.

Qui c'est le pro de l'impro ?

\- La Gazette a son propre service de livraison par hiboux, répond Chadwick en plissant ses yeux déjà bridés, aux iris ronds et noirs comme des billes d'opium.

Oui, j'aime bien employer de belles métaphores.

\- On va dire que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé à ton journal, et que je t'en apporte un autre avec un petit café ?

\- On va dire ça.

J'envoie Rosewood s'acquitter de la mission, Psycho Chadwick le suivant du regard, ses doigts anguleux serrés autour de deux barreaux de sa cellule. Je préfère pas penser aux cous qui ont un jour pu remplacer ces pauvres barreaux.

Les hurlements soudains de Fridge l'hystérique nous font tous les deux bondir – je hais cette cinglée, et encore plus depuis qu'elle a atterri à l'étage où je suis affecté avec Rosewood. Les collègues de nuit prétendent qu'elle est pire une fois le soir venu – du genre à balancer des moitiés de rats dans la cellule du voisin d'en face, pour pur exemple.

Et le voisin d'en face, ben c'est Chadwick.

\- Mais tu vas bientôt la fermer, ta grande gueule de crevure ?! beugle-t-il dans sa direction, l'air dément.

\- Je m'exprime comme je l'entends, le taré ! s'insurge aussitôt Fridge en bondissant sur les barreaux de sa propre cellule pour nous faire l'honneur de diffuser son haleine de chacal au plus près de nos narines délicates.

\- Si ces barreaux étaient pas là pour te protéger, je me ferai un réel plaisir de t'éclater ta sale tronche, espèce de –

\- Cause toujours, raclure de bidet !

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai du travail. Je laisse les deux psychotiques s'échanger des menaces de mort, et m'en vais voir du côté de la cafetière – j'ai promis un café à l'autre dégénéré, et je tiens mes promesses, la plupart du temps.

Et puis j'ai pas envie de me faire arracher un bras à mon prochain passage dans le couloir. C'est qu'il est rancunier, le petiot.

* * *

_ Loris _

Parfois, il y a des choix à ne pas faire dans la vie. Comme participer aux cours de soins aux créatures magiques lorsque le professeur enseignant cette matière n'est autre que Hagrid, alias Celui-Dont-La-Passion-Etait-De-Risquer-Sa-Vie-A-Tout-Instant. Parce que bon, loin de moi l'idée de polémiquer à ce sujet, mais j'estimais jusqu'à ce matin qu'un seul calamar géant était largement suffisant pour le lac de Poudlard - voire carrément de trop.

Et voilà que notre amoureux du danger s'amourache de l'idée de lui trouver une compagne ! Et quelle compagne !

Tulipe est aussi grosse que laide, mesure au bas mot dans les quinze mètres, et a la charmante faculté de produire des décharges électriques du bout de ses tentacules noirs et visqueux. Et en plus elle s'appelle _Tulipe_. Est-ce que quelque chose a déjà moins ressemblé à une tulipe dans l'histoire florale de notre monde ?

Manifestement peu réceptif à nos appels au secours silencieux, Hagrid nous adresse un énorme sourire barbu en nous menant toujours plus près du lac. De plus en plus terrifiée, la déjà minuscule Sarah Newton se tasse sur elle-même à côté de moi, avec l'espoir manifeste de parvenir à disparaître, imitée par une partie de la classe. Figurant pour ma part parmi les girafes de l'école, l'exercice se révèle pour le moins irréalisable à mon échelle.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

On a la persévérance dans le sang, chez les Poufsouffles. Ce qui est largement mieux que les Serdaigles et leur commun goût de la dépression nerveuse, les Gryffondors et leur amour de la crétinerie congénitale, ou encore les Serpentards et leur malheureuse tendance à sombrer dans les forces du Mal. Avec le nombre de mages noirs passés dans leurs rangs, je suis étonné qu'aucun n'ait eu l'idée d'inclure cette profession comme proposition d'orientation active auprès des élèves passant leurs examens. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne trouve plus d'esprits novateurs et avant-gardistes que chez les Poufsouffles. C'en est navrant, je vous jure ! Et ce qui l'est d'autant plus, c'est le peu d'attention qui nous est accordé en comparaison de tout l'intérêt inutilement porté à certains macaques hurleurs peuplant les rangs des Gryffondors. Et à l'un d'eux en particulier.

Oui, James Potter est un très bon Attrapeur, oui il est plutôt comique, oui il a un beau fessier - ET ALORS ? NOUS AUSSI ON PEUT ROULER DU CUL EN MARCHANT, ATTRAPER DES BALLES VOLANTES ET RACONTER LA BLAGUE DE L'HYPOGRIFFE QUI RESPIRAIT PAR LE DERRIÈRE ET QUI EST MORT EN S'ASSEYANT, NOM D'UN SAC À MERDES DE NOUEUX ! ALORS DONNEZ-NOUS DE L'ATTENTION, MERDE, C'EST TOUT CE QU'ON DEMANDE ! C'EST TROP POUR VOUS, C'EST ÇA ? ET VOS ENFANTS, VOUS LES ÉLEVEZ AUSSI MAL ? DÈS QUE ÇA VOUS ENNUIE DE LEUR CHANGER LES COUCHES, VOUS DISPARAISSEZ POUR ALLER MATER LE CUL DE LA VOISINE ? NON ? ET BEN ALORS !

BANDE DE GOUJATS !

Ahem. La charmante Tulipe, disais-je donc.

\- Tulipe est issue d'un croisement entre une variété de calamar géant et un Thoner, annonce Hagrid d'un ton réjoui en nous faisant arrêter sur les berges du lac. Quelqu'un sait-il ce qu'est un Thoner ?

\- Une anguille géante vivant en Indonésie, répond Sheila Carlton tout en demeurant cachée derrière son imposante cousine, Laura, dont le postérieur suffirait à faire disparaître cette naine de Sarah à notre vue. Elles sont en voie de disparition parce que les Moldus leur attribuent des propriétés pharmaceutiques et aphrodisiaques, et les capturent pour utiliser leur venin.

\- Excellente réponse, ça fera dix points pour votre maison, sourit largement Hagrid. Pour aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à la nourrir et à dresser ses caractéristiques physiques et organiques –

Elle est moche, point.

-… et nous consacrerons le reste du trimestre à l'apprivoiser !

\- Pardonnez-moi, vous avez bien dit apprivoiser ? je m'interloque, mes camarades demeurant horrifiés par la nouvelle. Comme apprivoiser un chien pour lui faire faire des pirouettes ?

\- Ou un perroquet pour qu'il chante _La triste vie du Sorcier Lugubre_ ? renchérit Sheila en sortant la tête de derrière Laura.

\- Tu sais apprivoiser les perroquets ? s'étonne Sarah avec intérêt.

\- Oui, je pensais justement m'orienter dans le domaine animalier après les études, s'enorgueillit Sheila en balayant élégamment une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux. Le commerce des perroquets apprivoisés est florissant, je suis sûre d'être très vite embauchée.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclame Sarah, apparemment admirative. De mon côté je pensais développer un concept de restaurant pour volatiles, on devrait s'associer !

Avant que Sheila ne puisse répondre à la proposition, un hurlement strident résonne mélodieusement à nos oreilles, rapidement suivi du bruit caractéristique d'un plongeon.

\- Mince, Hubert s'est fait emporter par Tulipe, observe songeusement Hagrid en se grattant la barbe. Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle veut simplement jouer avec lui ! s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter devant nos regard effarés. Regardez, elle lui fait faire des sauts ! ajoute-t-il en pointant du doigt le pauvre Hubert Pratchett en train de se faire projeter dans des directions aléatoires à travers tout le lac par un tentacule frétillant de joie.

\- Mais professeur, Hubert va mourir ! je hurle, approuvé par mes camarades.

\- Loris a raison ! m'appuie Sarah. En plus il me doit quatorze Gallions, ajoute-t-elle d'un air entendu partagé par le reste de la classe.

Vous voyez, c'est ça, l'esprit de la maison Poufsouffle. L'innovation, la spontanéité, la cohésion de groupe, la générosité, et avant toute chose, la meilleure des qualités : la bonne tenue de nos comptes en banque.

Tout le monde le sait, les bons comptes font les bons Poufsouffles.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que son corps fait des angles bizarres avec sa tête ? s'interroge Sheila en réajustant ses lunettes pour mieux observer les cabrioles nautiques de Hubert.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Je lui trouve un air joyeux, répond gaiement la sœur de Hubert, Natalie.

\- Professeur, je peux prendre un peu du pâté de foie que vous aviez prévu pour Tulipe ? finit par s'enquérir Molly Weasley, deuxième du nom, après une minute supplémentaire à admirer le spectacle aquatique délivré par Hubert et Tulipe. J'ai un petit creux.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! apprécie Hagrid en gratifiant Molly d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule faisant s'enfoncer ses pieds dans la boue. Du pâté pour tout le monde !

* * *

_ Albus _

Je porte le prénom, non pas d'un, mais de de deux morts, mon frère aîné est un enfoiré, mes cousins une armée de tarés, j'aime m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'ai perdu mon unique ami et je viens de me faire larguer par la plus belle élève de Poudlard, je suis, je suis ?

Et oui, c'est bien moi, Albus Potter !

 _Je déteste ma vie._

Jenna me regarde d'un air désolé tandis que je garde mes délires internes bien heureusement silencieux. Je ne sais pas si pleurer pourrait la faire revenir sur sa décision – et je ne sais pas non plus si j'ai vraiment envie qu'elle change d'avis. Alors dans le doute, je me tais. Je me donne un semblant de contenance en regardant les tentacules du nouveau calamar géant du lac se disputer une truite avec ceux du calamar originel.

Pour les plus lents d'esprit, Jenna et moi sommes dans le parc de l'école. Le temps est gris et froid – un peu comme mon âme.

 _La ferme, Albus_. Quand même votre conscience vous manque de respect, c'est que vous avez du souci à vous faire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée que ça se passe comme ça, déclare Jenna après un long silence. Je regrette tellement… tout. Je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi, et je t'ai attiré des problèmes.

Au moins a-t-elle la décence de s'excuser pour ses erreurs – là où un certain James Potter se contente de m'éviter en prétendant que tout va bien. Que tout n'était que bêtises d'ados. Que rien n'a d'importance.

Je ressens le besoin d'aller le trouver. De le frapper, peut-être. De lui rappeler mon existence, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi.

\- C'est sûr.

Tu m'as un peu fait cocu avec mon frère. Mais juste un peu hein, rien de dramatique.

\- Je veux dire… Écoute, je te dois une explication. Je ne me comporte jamais comme ça, peu importe les rumeurs, je ne joue jamais sur deux tableaux, c'est quelque chose que je déteste par-dessus tout.

\- Alors pourquoi -

\- … On m'a demandé de le faire. De sortir avec toi.

 _Plaît-il ?_

\- C'était stupide d'accepter, je sais. En temps normal, je ne me serai jamais intéressée à toi, parce que tu n'es pas… pas trop mon genre. Mais on m'a demandé de te séduire pour que tu reprennes confiance en toi, et que tu arrêtes de rester tout seul – seulement, j'ai découvert que je t'aimais bien, et je ne voulais plus jouer avec toi, j'ai voulu te le dire plusieurs fois, mais le courage m'a manqué…

Tout comme ton honnêteté, apparemment.

\- Continue.

Jenna semble prendre sur elle pour ne pas larmoyer, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissant. Elle prend une inspiration avant de reprendre.

\- Et puis il y avait James dans tout ça, qui me plaisait réellement, et j'ai craqué, j'ai recommencé à le fréquenter. J'étais prête à tout te raconter, je voulais arrêter cette comédie, mais tu as découvert pour moi et James, et tout le monde s'en est mêlé – j'en ai eu assez, alors je me suis éloignée le temps que ça se calme. Maintenant que c'est le cas, j'ai jugé que le moment était venu pour des explications. Et… voilà. Tu sais tout.

Le silence retombe. Ce que j'ai entendu n'est ni plaisant, ni… rien. Juste humiliant. Et le plus difficile est à venir.

\- Jenna, je veux que tu me dises la vérité.

\- Bien sûr, je –

\- Jenna, qui t'a demandé de sortir avec moi ?

Elle semble sur le point de s'enfuir en courant, mais se ravise face à mon regard noir.

Et la bombe est lâchée.

\- C'est ton frère. James.

* * *

_ Dawn _

\- Alors, ton avis sur les plans de Noël proposés par Maman ?

Nous sommes lundi, auréolés du ciel pluvieux de cette mi-novembre, et je dois me dépêcher de rédiger une réponse à notre chère génitrice au sujet des fêtes de fin d'année. Et pour cela, il me faut l'avis de Dylan, qui semble peiner à rester éveillé alors que le dîner arrive à son terme.

\- Allez, on se secoue un peu, je l'invective gentiment en lui évitant de renverser le contenu d'une carafe sur ses vêtements. Tu as dormi, ces derniers temps ? D'habitude je suis la seule à avoir des cernes.

\- Pourquoi je n'aurai pas dormi, rétorque Dylan, le teint inexplicablement rougissant. Et c'est juste que je suis fatigué de mes examens de la semaine, ajoute-t-il en tâchant de faire bonne figure, le menton dressé dans ma direction en signe de défi - ce qui pourrait paraître impressionnant si son coude n'était pas en train d'aplatir une malheureuse tarte tatin.

\- Tu vas vers le burn-out, à travailler autant, je l'avertis en faisant signe à Helena, notre Attrapeuse, de mon retour imminent à la table des Serpentards, que j'ai pour un moment abandonné afin de rejoindre Dylan à celle des Serdaigles. J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch, alors si tu pouvais vite me donner ta réponse...

\- Ça me va, mais est-ce que tu as été prévenue que les amis d'Adrian sont les Potter - et par extension, les Weasley ?

Surprise, et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil à la table des Gryffondors, croisant de ce fait les regards suspicieux des jumeaux Weasley, pour une fois réunis à la même table sans chercher à s'entretuer - enfin, un regard et demi seulement, l'un des yeux de Fred étant couvert de confiture de mûres. Quant à Roxanne-La-Terreur, elle reste un instant immobile avant d'envoyer une cuillère en argent sur Buchanan-Le-Morfale, qui se la mange en pleine tête. Et se met aussitôt à beugler tout en projetant ses restes de purée de carotte dans les cheveux tressés de Roxanne.

 _Doux Jésus._

\- Je ne sais pas comment prendre la nouvelle, je finis par lâcher à mi voix à l'attention de Dylan, qui hausse les épaules.

\- Ils ne sont pas méchants, enfin pas que je sache. Disons juste qu'ils ont tendance à se sauter à la gorge à tout moment.

Voilà qui n'est pas exactement pour me rassurer, mais passons – je laisse mon andouille blonde et son coude tarté retomber dans les vapes, et griffonne une réponse express à l'adresse de Loeryn. Dylan accepte de me prêter son hibou, Houlette, aussi je me dirige vers la sortie pour un petit sprint en direction de la volière. Mais en arrivant aux portes de la Grande Salle, des éclats de voix me parviennent – et deviennent de véritables cris de rage lorsque j'en trouve la source.

Albus et James Potter sont en train de se hurler dessus au milieu du couloir désert menant aux serres de l'école. Et cette fois, ça m'a l'air un peu plus sérieux que les batailles de bouffe et autres bêtises de ces derniers jours.

\- Je te déteste !

Un peu mélodramatique, le Albus.

\- Et si tu crevais demain, j'en aurai strictement rien à foutre !

Ça pique.

\- Tant mieux alors, ça nous fait un point en commun !

Un peu facile, celle-là.

\- C'est sans doute le seul que je puisse nous trouver, quand je vois que nos parents ont oublié leurs deux autres enfants. Alors cours, va leur écrire et te plaindre que ton grand frère James est méchant avec toi, dis leur à quel point je te traite mal – et tu sais quoi ? Dis leur tout simplement ce que tu penses.

\- Et à quoi je pense ?

\- Au fait que tu aurais été tellement plus heureux si je n'avais pas existé. »

D'accord. Donc on part sur une bonne ambiance. Dans tout ça j'interviens quand, moi ?

C'est alors que je vois Albus sortir sa baguette, et la brandir face à James, qui l'a imité avec un peu trop d'empressement. Du coup, je pense que je vais arrêter le quart d'heure voyeurisme ici et aller empêcher le double meurtre, hein.

On se recapte plus tard, les lézards. (Faut vraiment que j'arrête les rimes.)

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je fais un gros poutou baveux aux gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça donne un regain de motivation.

Par ici la musique : _Hooked On A Feeling_ , de Blue Swede _, Mr. Sandman ,_ de The Chordettes, et _Andromeda_ et _Clint Eastwood_ , de Gorillaz.

On oublie pas les lasagnes, et on se lave les mains avant de manger.

Bisous sur vos intestins.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Jeux de mémoire

Blurp.

J'ai changé le rythme de publication, qui était hebdomadaire, car les chapitres n'ont pas vraiment l'occasion d'être lus le temps d'une semaine. Je vais donc suivre les conseils avisés qui m'ont été donnés, et laisser couler deux à quatre semaines entre chaque chapitre. Si cela dérange certains, vous pouvez bien entendu m'en faire part.

Ou alors me jeter des tomates virtuelles. Soyez libres !

Avant que ce chapitre ne débute, j'ai envie de vous partager un rêve merveilleux que j'ai fait il y a peu : j'étais en Provence, dans un pensionnat de bonnes sœurs, et j'avais une envie de popoter comme jamais. Je ne trouvais pas les toilettes, et en désespoir de cause, je déposais mon colis dans le potager, pour ensuite me rendre compte que toutes les bonnes sœurs du pensionnat me regardaient par une baie vitrée et m'avaient attribué une note pour évaluer ma prestation fécale.

Voilà. Bonne lecture !

GK.

* * *

 **VIII. JEUX DE MÉMOIRE**

_ James _

Me battre avec Albus, ce n'est pas nouveau. Enfants, on se battait pour tout et en particulier n'importe quoi. Mais c'était pour rire. Parce que c'est ce que font les enfants – ils ne sont pas sérieux.

Me battre avec Albus, ce n'est pas nouveau. Ce qui l'est, c'est de vouloir le faire pour de vrai. Pour gagner. Lui faire mal ? Peut-être. Ses yeux sont tellement verts – et allumés d'une lueur qui me déplaît. Cette lueur qui me souffle « Je te déteste » à l'oreille. Mes pensées se teintent de rouge, et ma prise se resserre sur ma baguette.

Je vais le regretter, et il sera déjà trop tard, comme toujours. Je ne sais prendre le train en marche que si je me suis trompé de gare.

Albus ouvre la bouche, peut-être pour formuler un premier sortilège – en oubliant que je maîtrise les sortilèges informulés du haut de mon année d'ancienneté supplémentaire.

« Outre le fait que des Aurors sont à quelques mètres de vous et peuvent vous voir à tout moment, est-ce que vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vouloir vous foutre sur la gueule ?

Question intéressante, qui en est l'émetteur ? Pour un instant distraits, Albus et moi nous tournons de concert vers notre interlocuteur surprise. Qui se révèle être Dawn Chadwick.

Ça a au moins le mérite de nous surprendre. La dernière fois qu'on s'est adressé la parole, c'était en troisième année. Elle m'avait traité d'abruti parce que mon chaudron avait fondu et son contenu avait foutu le feu à son cartable.

Une bien triste époque.

\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, maugrée Albus en lui accordant un regard agacé.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça, j'imagine, dans ce cas, que tu ne vois pas de problèmes à ce que j'aille prévenir le concierge que vous vous apprêtez à transformer le couloir en champ de bataille ? Lui, ça le regarde déjà un peu plus.

Pourquoi il faut toujours que quelqu'un vienne m'emmerder en ayant raison ? Albus semble penser la même chose, puisqu'il marmonne des jurons inintelligibles et abaisse sa baguette. Puis il se barre sans un mot, après un ultime regard assassin dirigé à mon attention.

\- N'espère pas que je te remercie, je lance à Chadwick après qu'un silence inconfortable se soit installé.

\- Je ne crois pas aux miracles, rassure-toi.

Petite phrase mesquine, pour une attaque qui l'est tout autant – elle a raison de me reprendre, mais ça ne fait que renforcer mon impuissance face à la situation. Et je réalise soudain que ma colère a besoin d'exploser. Manque de pot, le seul exutoire à portée de main ne m'a rien fait qui mérite que je m'en prenne à lui.

Re manque de pot : il est déjà trop tard.

\- Tu sais quoi, Chadwick ? Ta gueule. Voilà, je te l'ai dit – ta gueule, et dégage par la même occasion. Ta vie est tellement pathétique que la seule chose qui te fasse triper, c'est de regarder les autres galérer ! Et tu veux savoir ? Tu vaux pas mieux que ton psychotique de père, et si tu veux mon avis, tu prendras la même direction que lui. Et quand dans dix ans on se réunira entre anciens élèves, parce que c'est ce que font les gens normaux, ils retrouvent leurs camarades de classe pour parler du bon vieux temps et se moquer de leurs gosses mal élevés - au lieu de les buter - tout ce qu'on pourra dire de toi, c'est que ton comportement de merde ne laissait aucun doute sur ton avenir à deux Noises au fin fond d'une prison pour pouilleux.

Silence.

… Et ben. Au moins, ça fait du bien une fois que ça sort.

Ma main qui avait rangé ma baguette dans ma poche songe à la récupérer pour me défendre de la probable vengeance par voie magique de Chadwick, mais quelque chose dans son attitude m'en dissuade. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

Enfin rectification, elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir suffisamment pour me tuer. Et Merlin sait que ça aurait pu se justifier – _quand suis-je devenu aussi méchant ?_

\- Tu as fini ?

Ses yeux très noirs me fixent avec un intérêt tout juste poli. Soit elle joue très bien la comédie, soit elle encaisse les coups bas avec une étonnante sérénité. Elle se permet le luxe de ramener ses courts cheveux cendrés derrière ses oreilles, son air détendu contrastant avec mon désir panique de fuir ce couloir au galop.

Je ne réponds rien, hésitant à exprimer des excuses – mais Chadwick me devance.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, passe une bonne journée.

Elle s'en va. Je ne la vois plus. J'entends ses pas dans les escaliers du hall. Puis le silence.

Ma main cesse d'agripper ma baguette au fond de ma poche. Néanmoins, je reste tendu. Dans l'expectative. Pourtant, je suis seul. Chadwick ne revient pas. Albus non plus. Ni personne.

Je suis seul.

* * *

_ Holly _

\- Bien. Quelqu'un souhaite prendre la parole ?

Monsieur Gros Bidon se lève et commence un exposé édifiant sur la nécessité de retrouver Wylas Kaplan pour l'interroger au sujet du triple meurtre de Magnolia Crescent.

Et on veut me faire croire que ça demande des années d'études pour devenir Auror ? Ça sent le piston, ces conneries.

Dans tout ça, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais ici. J'ai tellement mieux à faire chez moi. Manger, par exemple. Vu la taille de son embonpoint, Monsieur Gros Bidon est certainement capable de me comprendre. Ou alors il est enceinte. Peut-être que le Département des Mystères planche sur la question en ce moment-même, alors qu'on perd notre temps dans le Bureau des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie.

Et Monsieur Gros Bidon serait leur cobaye ? Ça c'est intéressant !

\- Mrs. Shephard ? Un avis sur la question ? m'interpelle Kingsley Shackelbot depuis son côté de la table, un sourire aimable sur le visage.

Mince, la question ? Quelle question ? Vite, une feinte !

\- Vous nous avez écouté, bien entendu, continue-t-il.

MAIS POURQUOI IL ME STRESSE COMME ÇA LUI.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et donc ?

Et ben accroche-toi bien mon petit pote, parce que je vais tellement te bluffer que t'en perdras tes cheveux. Internes. C'est bien connu, les chauves ont les cheveux qui poussent à l'intérieur.

Comme les Barbies. Enfin je crois.

\- Euh, je – la coccinelle est un coléoptère.

Et après je m'étonne de pas avoir de boulot. A ma droite, Adrian me fait les gros yeux. Tant de mépris, ça me désole. Et puis d'où il me juge comme ça ? C'est pas mon mari, aux dernières nouvelles.

… Oui, alors en fait si. Sur le papier, tout du moins. C'est mon mari platonique, pour être honnête. La seule fois où il m'a touchée, un Dylan tout blond sortait neuf mois plus tard de mon utérus accueillant – encore un qui peut dire merci aux contraceptifs défectueux. Non pas que je regrette son existence.

Disons que s'il avait pu prendre deux ou trois ans supplémentaires avant de se montrer, ça m'aurait bien arrangé.

Avec tout ça, y a un peu tout le monde qui me regarde. Potter affiche un air désabusé, Granger et son cerveau semblent proches de la dépression nerveuse, Popote Weasley reste fidèle à lui-même et me fusille du regard. C'est d'ailleurs le premier à rompre le silence s'étant installé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on la laisse faire la guignol ? On a un assassin à retrouver !

\- Assassin potentiel, le corrige Granger en feuilletant machinalement son classeur de taille record compilant des archives sur Ambrose, Wylas et _Free The Wizard_. Le Ministère n'est pas sûr de ses accusations.

Popote Weasley maugrée on ne sait quoi dans sa barbe naissante, tandis que je laisse mon esprit divaguer. Lorsque je reprends le cours des événements, il est temps pour Adrian et moi de quitter le Bureau des Aurors – enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Adrian nous fait transplaner jusqu'à la maison, bien que je déteste ça. Il reste très silencieux, ne lâchant que quelques mots épars lorsque je tente d'engager la conversation. Déçue, et me sentant un peu coupable, je gagne ma chambre d'un pas lourd. Une fois sur mon lit, délestée de mes pompes et armée d'une tasse de thé, j'ouvre le tiroir de mon meuble de chevet et en ressort mon antique album photos, acheté il y a maintenant une éternité par Ambrose.

C'est quelque chose que je fais désormais tous les jours, maintenant que des souvenirs que je gardais calfeutrés dans un coin de ma mémoire se décident à remonter à la surface.

Page une, le premier baiser. Page trois, le plat brûlé de macaronis, et le fou rire qui va avec. Page six, enlacés. Page onze, le mariage, la chapelle improvisée dans un lavomatic, le prêtre sourd comme un pot. Page quatorze, sept mois avant le Jour J. Page seize, le Jour J – Dawn. Page dix-sept, vide. Page dix-huit, vide. Page dix-neuf, déchirée. Page vingt – il n'y en a pas. La tornade Ambrose était passée par là, le Cyclone Holly avait répondu tout aussi sauvagement.

Je range l'album photo, tandis qu'au rez-de-chaussée des échos de conversation révèlent la présence de Jenny, la nièce d'Adrian, et probablement de quelques membres de ce qui était auparavant l'Ordre, passés pour avoir des nouvelles. Grande surprise : il n'y en a pas.

On ne sait pas pourquoi trois moldus ont été aussi férocement assassinés dans la banlieue si tranquille de Magnolia Crescent. On ne sait pas pourquoi Wylas serait impliqué. On ne sait pas –

Et moi non plus. Je ne sais pas grand-chose.

Ce que je sais, c'est que dans des journées mornes comme celles-ci, mon regard se perd du côté de Bradford, et je me rappelle. Je me rappelle cette rouquine en jupe courte et chaussettes longues qui fuyait son internat pour aller embrasser ce garçon aux yeux si noirs qui l'attendait dans le parc désert de la municipalité, et qui lui apprenait, entre deux jeux de mains, comment jeter des sorts avec la baguette qu'il lui avait acheté chez leurs voisins Londoniens.

Et pour un instant, j'arrête d'oublier pourquoi j'ai aimé Ambrose.

Au rez-de-chaussée, on m'appelle pour le dîner.

Je range l'album.

* * *

_ Maeva _

\- Bordel, ça me gratte !

Nastasia squattant la salle de bains, aux prises avec des démangeaisons monstrueuses au cœur de ses parties les plus intimes, ça n'a pas de prix. Enfin, si.

Ma vessie va exploser, Marlene Van Camp attend depuis maintenant une heure de pouvoir rincer ses cheveux pleins de shampoing, et Tiana Malone n'a pas fini de se laver les dents. Le fait est que depuis son retour au dortoir après le dîner, Nastasia exerce un blocus sans merci au sein de notre salle de bains, de laquelle elle nous a éjecté afin de faire on-n'a-pas-trop-envie-de-savoir-quoi au sujet de ses démangeaisons.

\- Est-ce que c'est une mycose ? s'enquit Amelia Greengrass avec un intérêt tout médical.

\- Je ne sais pas ! geigne plaintivement Nastasia depuis son repère, dont la porte est hermétiquement close. J'ai saigné du nez toute la semaine, puis j'ai eu de l'eczéma sur le cou et l'intérieur des coudes, et maintenant... MAINTENANT J'AI LA NÉNETTE QUI GRATTE !

Un ange grassouillet passe, tant par le caractère improbable de la situation que par la mention du mot _nénette_ dans une phrase prononcée par Nastasia. Amelia reprend finalement son interrogatoire, tandis que Marlene s'éclipse du dortoir pour rejoindre celui de son frère, où elle pourra certainement se rincer les cheveux.

\- Vu l'évolution des symptômes, j'ai bien peur de devoir t'annoncer que tu as contracté une infection sexuellement transmissible, annonce sombrement Amelia à la porte close.

A la seconde où ces mots franchissent ses lèvres, Nastasia refait apparition, ni le choc sourd émis par la porte percutant à toute allure la tête de Tiana, ni mes yeux rendus humides par ma terrible envie de rire ne lui provoquant la moindre réaction.

\- Que viens-tu de dire, innommable créature des Enfers ? siffle-t-elle en se plantant à un ongle de distance de la pauvre Amelia. Qu'essaies-tu d'insinuer à mon propos, au juste ?

\- Euh...

\- Sache que je ne suis pas l'une de ses personnes sans morale s'adonnant sans la moindre précaution aux plaisirs de la chair, Amelia Greengrass ! tonne Nastasia en grimpant à une vitesse alarmante dans les aigus. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire, ou dois-je expliciter ?

Baragouinant on-ne-sait-trop-quoi, Tiana et la bosse de la taille d'un sabot de cheval lui poussant sur le front ne m'aident pas à garder mon sérieux, ce que remarque l'enragée du jour, qui m'adresse un regard assassin. Une heure plus tard, après un passage à l'infirmerie dument encouragé par Amelia et moi, le verdict tombe : Nastasia est touchée par la lyriose, une vilaine maladie vénérienne à forte capacité infectieuse.

Ce qui veut dire que qui que soit le partenaire l'ayant refilé à notre préfète, et dont elle tient obstinément secrète l'identité, il est plus que probable qu'il l'ait lui-même attrapé par quelqu'un l'ayant attrapé par la faute d'un tiers, qui l'aura transmis au voisin, puis à la cousine, puis au frère, puis au facteur, à la serveuse, au hibou et à la grenouille. Ahem. Je m'égare.

Il est maintenant près de minuit, et aucune des filles du dortoir ne dort, pas même Tiana et sa commotion cérébrale. Nastasia a un peu chouiné à l'entente de la nouvelle, mais elle consacre désormais beaucoup plus d'énergie à maudire son partenaire mystère, ses antécédents génitaux et l'intégralité de son arbre généalogique.

Dans tout ça, j'en oublierai presque que ma petite Dawn est introuvable depuis ce midi. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas coincée dans un meuble de l'école ! Ça lui est arrivé en deuxième année, et c'est le directeur en personne qui a fini par lui mettre la main dessus, dans une armoire du septième étage, après plus de vingt heures de captivité. Peeves avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il y avait enfermé son frère Dylan, et la suite, vous la connaissez.

Dawn est devenue armoirophobe. _Quelle triste vie._

\- La brochure que l'infirmière t'a donné indique que la lyriose peut se transmettre par les muqueuses, je remarque en examinant le fascicule aux illustrations animées qu'a distribué Green à Nastasia. Ça augmente donc le nombre de malades potentiels.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai vu pas mal de gens qui ont l'air d'avoir des symptômes de ce truc, ajoute Marlene en haussant les sourcils. Ils disent que « _la lyriose se manifeste par des irritations des muqueuses pouvant entraîner des saignements ou des démangeaisons, ainsi que des aphtes dans le cas de la bouche et la langue. Une tendance aux vertiges et malaises peut être observée, de même que l'apparition de plaques et rougeurs sur le corps, le visage et le cou, semblables à de l'eczéma ou une inflammation cutanée_ », lit-elle avec lenteur par-dessus mon épaule, achevant sa phrase d'un ton triomphant. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffles a passé ces deux dernières semaines avec un teint digne d'une écrevisse ! Je suis sûre qu'il a la lyriose !

\- Pendant la retenue collective, j'ai entendu dire que Barney Meyer est devenu écarlate et est tombé dans les vapes, je renchéris, constatant que Nastasia semble très intéressée par les nouvelles. Il l'a peut-être attrapé.

\- Ha ha, ils l'ont peut-être même attrapé ensemble ! s'exclame bruyamment Marlene, avant de se plier en deux de rire, rendue hilare à l'idée d'une copulation entre les deux buffles en question.

J'ai jamais aimé les documentaires sur la reproduction des mammifères.

\- Il faut faire une liste des personnes susceptibles d'avoir contracté la lyriose, annonce Amelia avec sérieux, imperturbable face au fou rire de Marlene. On a déjà le Poufsouffle, Barney Meyer, et toi, continue-t-elle sous le regard agacé de Nastasia. Qui d'autre ?

Faisant un effort de mémoire, je propose les noms de Lucas Arden et Albertine McCoy, que j'ai par trois fois vu saigner du nez sans raison apparente. D'autres noms sont mentionnés, dont ceux de Jenna Fitzmartin, Aurelia et Erika Newton, Anton Finnigan, Mallory Hegel et Annamarie Bernheim. Une sacrée liste en perspective, et qui risque de s'allonger sensiblement si mes soupçons quant à la multiplication des saignements de nez s'avèrent véridiques.

\- Il y a un traitement ? s'enquit Tiana d'une voix fatiguée le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit de sommeil. Pour la lyriose, ajoute-t-elle devant notre air absent.

\- Aucune idée, baille mollement Marlene. Moore, donne-moi le papier que je le relise. Alors... Euh, je ne sais pas. Ils prônent l'abstinence temporaire et la patience. Ah mais ! Regardez, cette antiquité date de 2003 ! Green n'a sans doute pas eu de cas de lyriose depuis une éternité, si elle n'a même pas pris la peine de mettre à jour ses brochures, ajoute-t-elle avec logique. Elle cherchera sans doute un remède si beaucoup de malades se présentent.

Trop d'intelligence dans une seule phrase, je retourne me coucher.

\- Elle a plutôt intérêt ! s'insurge Nastasia. Ca me gratte suffisamment pour me rendre folle, maugrée-t-elle en frottant hystériquement les mailles de son pull contre son cou mal en point.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire comment et avec qui -

\- NON !

\- Mais -

\- Pas de mais ! Si je vous le dis, vous allez vous moquer de moi, et le répéter à tout le monde, et je serai obligée de vous tuer les unes après les autres, avant d'entamer un génocide parmi toutes les personnes à qui vous aurez divulgué mes secrets. Conclusion ? Je ne vous dis rien, vous ne savez rien, vous ne répétez rien, et tout le monde reste en vie. »

Se disant, elle quitte avec rage le dortoir, sans doute pour aller martyriser une nouvelle victime.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini, je vous dis à la revoyure.

Référence du jour : la merveilleuse vidéo Le résumé foireux de L'Attaque des Titans (saison 1) par CrazyBomb World. C'est du génie. DU GÉNIE VOUS DIS-JE.

Minute musique, c'est par ici : _Tear in my heart_ , des Twenty One Pilots, _Inachevés_ , des Casseurs Flowters, _Smile_ , de Lily Allen.

Ce chapitre est un peu morose, c'est aussi mon état d'esprit, et celui de cette playlist. La météo est capricieuse, et les nouvelles du monde m'attristent. Si vous vivez dans les îles, à Cuba et en Floride, je vous souhaite bon courage, et un bon rétablissement, j'espère que vous vous portez aussi bien que possible !

Bisous sur vos pancréas.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Planète Drama

Pantoufles.

Salutations distinguées, camarades ! Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai pris mes aises, j'ai traîné des pieds, et pris un abominable retard dans le rythme de publication de cette histoire. Et j'en ai honte, croyez-moi ! Le fait est que j'ai du reprendre les cours, et que l'administration de mon école a eu l'idée charmante de laisser tomber toute forme d'organisation censée nous concernant, faisant de mon emploi du temps un mystère quantique duquel je n'attends plus la moindre logique.

Mais breffons peu, breffons bien : le chapitre 9 est là, tout beau, tout chaud ! Aussi, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

GK.

* * *

 **XI. PLANÈTE DRAMA**

_ Rose _

A l'image de son sujet, la nouvelle concernant un soupçon d'épidémie de lyriose s'est répandue à toute vitesse à travers Poudlard, tant et si bien que lorsque Hugo et moi nous rendons dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, une sorte d'affrontement oculaire étrangement silencieux semble confronter une majeure partie des élèves y étant présents.

L'air menaçant, la préfète des Serpentards balaie la table des Gryffondors d'un regard assassin, les sœurs Newton faisant de leur côté craquer leurs jointures en direction de Curtis Mahoney, lui-même occupé à faire les gros yeux à quelqu'un semblant se trouver à la table des Serdaigles. Barney Meyer, alias Brutus, tente de faire passer inaperçu le fait qu'il maintienne prisonnier le cou d'Anton dans une prise de lutte particulièrement douloureuse, pendant qu'une partie des Poufsouffles commente par des regards éclairés la scène de tension se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

« Hum hum, s'éclaircit soudainement la gorge le directeur. Je suppose humblement que la plupart d'entre vous a eu vent qu'une infection aisément transmissible aurait pris ses quartiers parmi nous, poursuit-il avec prudence face à un auditoire toujours plus énervé. Pour des raisons sanitaires évidentes, l'infirmière Green et moi-même avons convenu il y a de cela une petite heure de débuter une campagne de dépistage de ce que l'on appelle la lyriose. Du personnel de St-Mangouste sera temporairement affecté parmi nous afin d'accélérer le processus. Je vous invite donc tous à vous rendre à ce dépistage, et à en informer vos... partenaires potentiels. Les résultats en seront bien entendus anonymes, ajoute-t-il. La campagne commencera demain à six heures. Voilà, vous pouvez reprendre le déjeuner - et je prierai Monsieur Meyer de cesser sa tentative de meurtre sur Monsieur Finnigan, dont les parents seraient peinés d'apprendre le décès.

\- C'est la guerre, nous assure Noah Buchanan une fois le directeur rassis. Il y a déjà eu treize ruptures depuis ce matin.

\- Et quatre bagarres, précise Aliénor. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards aurait apparemment refilé la lyriose à sa copine, en l'ayant lui-même attrapé avec quelqu'un d'autre, et leur entraînement de ce matin s'est transformé en match de catch, de ce que j'ai entendu dire. C'est un bon point pour nous, s'enthousiasme-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Il faut que j'aille le dire à Ritchie !

Se disant, elle quitte la Grande Salle sans finir ses pommes de terre, ce que Noah prend comme une opportunité de lui piquer sa bouffe. Avec lui, tout est un prétexte à manger davantage.

Le fait est que cette histoire de lyriose prend une tournure de plus en plus dramatique au fur et à mesure que la journée avance. Les sœurs Newton en arrivent même aux mains durant le derniers cours de la journée, celui de potions, l'immédiate réaction du professeur Rockwell étant de parier pour la victoire d'Aurelia avec ce détritus de Brahim Zabini, quant à lui convaincu par la réussite à venir d'Erika. Par pur esprit de contradiction, je me range du côté de Rockwell.

\- Mets-lui les doigts dans les yeux ! Mais non, dans les yeux je t'ai dit ! hurle Hugo à l'intention d'Aurelia.

\- Te laisse pas faire ! beugle Anton en réponse, pour sa part du côté d'Erika, que sa sœur martyrise en lui agrippant violemment sa tresse.

Aurelia finit par gagner par forfait, Erika ayant cassé ses lunettes de vue en cours de bagarre. Faisant mine d'être une enseignante responsable, Rockwell les fait envoyer à l'infirmerie, avant de reprendre tout naturellement le fil du cours.

\- Les potions visant à amplifier un trait physique humain, tel que la force, la rapidité ou les réflexes, sont soumises à une législation très pointue, vivement encadrée par le Ministère de la Magie, notamment dans le contexte des pratiques sportives. Aussi, si j'ai vent que l'un de mes élèves a usé de sa potion de Force pour améliorer ses prouesses au Quidditch, je me débrouillerai pour qu'il contracte la lyriose, me suis-je montrée claire ? nous menace-t-elle en agitant un doigt moralisateur sous nos nez.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, Malefoy ! interrompt-elle Scorpius Malefoy, qui se met à arborer une moue de chiot battu. Et inutile de faire cette tête. Oh, j'oubliais de vous dire que la potion de Force est souvent demandée à l'examen des BUSES, ajoute Rockwell avec un grand sourire sardonique.

J'aime cette prof, mais elle est diabolique. Et à en juger par les expressions tourmentées de la majorité de la classe, je ne suis pas la seule à devoir faire face à un dilemme sentimental de type rockwellien.

\- A ce stade de la préparation, vous devriez avoir presque fini, annonce joyeusement Rockwell au terme d'une longue heure d'exercice. Je tiens à préciser pour les retardataires que la cloche sonnera dans trois minutes, continue-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé face au désastre produit par Albus. Potter, vous m'aimez tellement que vous essayez d'attirer mon attention par tous les moyens ? Ca va se finir en drame, mon garçon - enfin, rien que la chirurgie ne puisse arranger, j'imagine.

Placé d'office à côté de moi au début du cours, Malefoy éclate d'un rire peu charitable, ce qui a le don de faire prendre aux joues d'Albus une délicate teinte écarlate. Diantre, un immonde postillon vient de heurter la surface de mon irréprochable potion de Force ! Vite, qu'on me vienne en aide ! En voilà un second ! MAIS EMPÊCHEZ CE MONSTRE D'OUVRIR SON ÉPOUVANTABLE CAVITÉ BUCCALE !

Indifférents au drame qui se joue, mes camarades quittent en trombe la salle de classe dès les premiers sons de cloche, et je finis par les suivre de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à la cour, soucieuse pour ma potion postillonnée.

* * *

_ James _

Il y a plus gênant que de se faire dépister une maladie vénérienne qu'on a assurément contracté par une infirmière moustachue et peu commode nous jaugeant d'un regard accusateur tout le long de l'opération.

Il y a cette exacte situation, additionnée à la présence plus qu'indésirable d'une certaine Dawn Chadwick sur le lit faisant face au nôtre, son expression narquoise dégageant un mépris difficile à ignorer. Ça, c'est quelque chose de très, très gênant.

Non pas que j'ai quelque chose de personnel à reprocher à cette fille. D'autant qu'à juger de notre dernière conversation, elle est davantage en position de me faire des reproches que le contraire. Simplement, je n'aime pas ce qu'elle dégage. Elle me met mal à l'aise. Et bizarrement, elle me rappelle Albus. Tous les deux membres de la même maison, mais au final peu attachés à celle-ci, pas davantage qu'aux élèves l'occupant. Jouant la carte de la marginalité sociale jusqu'à se faire détester, boudant le monde entier dans un silence opaque, n'en sortant que pour lâcher des accusations féroces, des coups de gueule retentissants, semblables à un sort incendiaire nous éclatant en pleine tronche.

Deux grenades dégoupillées, malmenées par des histoires de famille difficiles. Voilà ce à quoi me fait penser Albus. Et indirectement, Chadwick.

\- Je te serai reconnaissante d'arrêter de me fixer, Potter. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à me faire disparaître, me lance-t-elle justement d'un ton sarcastique, jouant négligemment avec ses cheveux courts.

Heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas avoir connaissance du fil de mes pensées. Elle me tuerait sur place, dans le cas contraire. Détournant le regard sans daigner lui répondre, je reporte mon attention sur mon amie moustachue, qui m'annonce sans la moindre emphase mes résultats d'analyse :

\- Vous êtes positif, jeune homme. Voici un traitement en comprimés solubles que vous allez devoir prendre durant neuf jours, précisément. Deux le matin, un durant le dîner, deux avant de se coucher. Aucune activité sexuelle pendant la durée du traitement, cela va de soi. Veuillez signer le registre quand vous quitterez l'infirmerie. Jeune fille, reprend-t-elle à l'intention de Chadwick, dont le regard s'est inévitablement éclairé d'une lueur moqueuse, vos résultats sont négatifs.

\- Étonnant que tu sois saine, quand on sait ce qui se raconte sur ton compte, je persiffle une fois la moustachue repartie, les éclats de rire de ma voisine ayant le don de m'énerver.

\- Ce n'est pas en écoutant les rumeurs que tu vas arranger ton intellect, rétorque-t-elle en se levant de son lit pour se planter un peu trop près de moi. En attendant moi, je suis clean. Au fait, je suis ravie de savoir qu'on va passer nos vacances ensemble, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire glacial. Passons un accord, si tu veux bien : toi et l'armée des Potter-Weasley ne me pourrissez pas la vie pendant ces deux malheureuses semaines, et tes mésaventures intimes demeureront un vilain secret que je ne divulguerai pas à tes parents. Vendu ?

\- ... Vendu.

\- Génial, sourit Chadwick sans la moindre chaleur. Je te laisse, vu que de toute manière tu vas bientôt me demander de dégager, continue-t-elle en s'éclipsant en direction de la sortie.

Mes neurones se mettent soudainement en route, et je réalise que je tiens une chance inespérée de présenter des excuses à Chadwick pour l'incident datant maintenant de quatre jours.

\- Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, je m'exclame un peu plus fort que prévu en la voyant sur le point de passer la porte de l'infirmerie.

Chadwick a la _délicatesse_ de ne pas me demander de répéter, et se contente d'un petit demi-tour dans ma direction. Après un instant, elle hausse les épaules.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois. Et puis entre nous... tu es le plus à plaindre ici.

Ce disant, elle s'en va, me laissant avec un sentiment étrange, savante combinaison d'un brin de culpabilité et de vexation. Et peut-être aussi une curieuse envie de me marrer.

Envie qui disparaît très vite lorsque je sors à mon tour de l'infirmerie avec mon traitement, et que je croise une tempête glaciaire montée sur des jambes élégamment vêtues de collants polaires.

A comprendre Nastasia Troitski, la seule, l'unique.

\- POTTER, CRÉATURE DU DÉMON ! beugle-t-elle en me voyant m'enfuir à sa vue. REVIENS AFFRONTER TES FAUTES, SUPPÔT DU MAL ! continue-t-elle en se lançant à mes trousses.

 _Tout_. _Absolument tout, mais pas elle_.

* * *

_ Dawn _

Je dois dire que bien que stridents, les hurlements de Nastasia à l'encontre de Potter ont un goût de victoire karmique qui me rend toute chose. J'en verserai presque une petite larme, mais je dois d'abord épancher des besoins naturels dans les cabinets les plus proches, sous peine d'y laisser ma vessie.

Alors que je suis désormais confortablement installée sur la lunette des toilettes - _quoi, comment ça vous n'aviez pas compris que j'avais besoin de pisser ?_ \- et que je savoure cet instant de quiétude, de nouveaux éclats de voix me parviennent, en provenance du couloir. Quoi qu'à bien y prêter attention, il s'agit davantage... d'une clameur. On fête quelque chose et je ne suis pas invitée ? _Goujats_.

Une réponse à mes interrogations m'est donnée lorsque je tombe sur un cortège des plus singuliers au sortir des cabinets. Menée par Vianney Jacobson, une foule d'élèves, parmi lesquels je reconnais Maeva et Loris, exécute une sorte de défilé dans le couloir. Tous vêtus de blanc, les manifestants du jour brandissent également des pancartes arborant des V en lettres capitales.

\- Regardez, une impure ! hurle Jacobson en me reconnaissant.

Aussitôt, deux élèves du cortège se précipitent dans ma direction et me collent un sticker rouge sur le front. Alors que je m'attends à sentir les premiers symptômes d'une peste fulgurante me terrasser, Maeva intervient :

\- Attendez, c'est mon amie !

\- Fraternise-tu avec les impurs, Virginianne ? tonne Jacobson en se tournant vers elle, visiblement agacé.

\- Les impurs ?

\- Longue histoire, me répond Maeva. En fait -

\- Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué à comprendre, pas même avec un cerveau dépravé comme le tien, impure, l'interrompt Jacobson en venant se planter à distance raisonnable de ma personne. Face à la prolifération de ce que d'aucuns nomment la lyriose, nous, élèves sains et respectables, avons décidé de nous séparer des contaminés et de leurs dépravations, afin de nous préserver. Et ainsi naquit le noble groupe réuni sous tes yeux salaces et habités par des promesses de luxure - les Virginians, de notre appellation commerciale.

Il arrive à voir tout ça dans mes yeux ? Le petit cochon. Je tente de décoller le sticker que les deux tordus m'ont refilé, tandis que Maeva essaye de convaincre Jacobson de ne pas me brûler en public en guise d'exemple.

\- Elle est contaminée, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose ! argue Loris, apparemment plutôt chaud pour me transformer en barbecue. (Chaud. Barbecue. Vous l'avez ?)

\- Oui alors je t'arrête tout de suite mon petit pote, mais je me porte très bien, je reviens du dépistage et Miss Moustache m'a dit que j'étais clean, j'interviens, non sans brandir le certificat l'attestant.

Jacobson saisit le papier avec circonspection, puis réclame un certain « narinier », qui se révèle être un Poufsouffle de troisième année doté d'impressionnantes narines et, j'imagine, d'un flair sans égale.

\- C'est un vrai, diagnostique-t-il après un examen olfactif des plus minutieux de mon certificat.

Loris, déçu, se met à bouder.

\- Humpf. Tu as de la chance pour cette fois, Chadwick, peste Jacobson. Mais je te garde à l'œil, sois en sûre.

\- Ce sont des avances que tu me fais là, Jacky ?

A peu de choses de la crise de nerfs, mon adorable interlocuteur me gratifie d'un reniflement dédaigneux, avant de reprendre la tête de son groupe de guignols.

\- Mais du coup, on lui enlève la marque des impurs vu qu'elle n'est pas contaminée ? interroge doucement l'un de mes deux agresseurs.

\- Non. Ça lui rappellera que je ne l'aime pas.

\- Ben oui mais on commence à manquer de stickers.

\- JE M'EN FOUS JE L'AIME PAS !

Je pense qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux.

* * *

_ Dylan _

Alors avant toute chose, j'aimerai dire que jusqu'ici, être invisible c'était vraiment sympa. Si si, je vous jure. Les gens vous traitent comme partie intégrante du décor, ne pensent rien de vous, et vous laissent en paix. Ça en dérange certains, mais pour moi c'est merveilleux.

Maintenant que les yeux de toutes les personnes dans un rayon de dix mètres sont rivés sur moi, je ne peux que regretter mon anonymat passé.

\- Je disais donc -

\- Je vous ai entendu.

Inutile de répéter ce que je sais déjà. Et que cette commère de Tiana Malone assise à deux lits du mien attend de pouvoir aller répéter à tout son entourage proche et lointain. Son inséparable, Marlène Van Camp, est d'ores et déjà en train d'établir des théories fumeuses pouvant expliquer le pourquoi du comment de mes résultats au dépistage de la lyriose.

Lesquels sont positifs. L'interne de Saint-Mangouste m'ayant reçu à l'infirmerie me signe un certificat, puis m'explique le déroulé du traitement. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille, préoccupé par la pensée soudaine et vénéneuse que Tiana et Marlène sont dans la même classe que Dawn. J'aimerai mieux pouvoir lui en parler moi-même, à choisir.

Je quitte l'infirmerie avec le sentiment désagréable que la situation échappe à mon contrôle. Savoir que les gens vont parler de moi, et que je ne peux rien y faire sinon attendre que cela se tasse, me décourage grandement. Je commence à voir les choses du point de vue de Dawn, et comprend que j'ai été bien chanceux de me trouver épargné par l'attention malsaine des détracteurs.

Tout du moins jusqu'ici. Les ennuis n'arrivant jamais qu'en troupeau, voilà justement que je croise Vianney Jacobson et son armée de Virginians - je n'ai que le temps de me cacher avant que l'un d'eux ne me tombe dessus.

Bien camouflé derrière une imposante armoire ouvragée, je bifurque silencieusement dans un étroit escalier à colimaçon menant à l'une des tours inutilisées de Poudlard. Et le hasard - ou la malchance - se jouant décidément bien de moi, il faut que j'y croise Lorcan. Qui me voit avant que je n'ai pu faire demi-tour.

\- Dylan ?

 _Non non, moi c'est Albert, je vends des choux-fleur. Vous aimez les choux-fleur ?_

\- Hey... Lorcan.

Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Malaise. Je suis venu avec une amie, Gêne. Fais coucou, Gêne.

\- Alors ? Tes résultats ?

\- A ton avis ? je maugrée avec mauvaise humeur. J'avais peu de chances d'y échapper.

Lorcan pourrait me reprocher mon irritabilité, mais ne le fait pas. Il est beaucoup trop calme pour ça - ou simplement gentil. Je ne sais pas trop si ma colère en est réellement une, ou tout du moins si je la dirige vers la bonne personne. Je crois que non.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

 _Pas vraiment_. Lorcan, jusqu'alors assis sur le sol de la tour, se lève, puis s'approche de moi, d'une démarche tirant sur le timide.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir transmis ce truc. Pour ma défense, je n'avais rien jusqu'à la soirée des Serpentards... même s'il est vrai que j'aurai pu m'abstenir de jouer au jeu du placard avec cette bande de dégénérés.

Je parviens à sourire. Puis Lorcan me jette l'un de ses _fameux_ regards, et toute forme de répartie intelligente s'éteint sans bruit dans un coin de mon cerveau. Lorsque le bout de son nez vient toucher le mien, Lorcan rompt le silence :

\- Maintenant, étant donné qu'on partage la même cochonnerie, on pourrait peut-être s'apporter un réconfort mutuel... Se remonter le moral, ce genre de choses.

\- ... Ils ont dit rien de sexuel pendant la durée du traitement.

\- Tu as commencé le tien ?

Silence.

\- Prenons un peu de retard, dans ce cas. »

Se disant, ses lèvres viennent saluer les miennes.

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai fini mes bêtises pour aujourd'hui.

Pour la musique, une sélection spéciale drama, pop acidulée et un chouïa bitchy, raccord à ce chapitre : _Pétasse T'enflamme Pas,_ de Sexy Sushi (une curiosité à prendre au quatorzième degré, que je conseille d'écouter quand quelqu'un vous pompe l'air), _Misery Business_ , de Paramore, _Bad Liar_ , de Selena Gomez (pas fan de l'artiste, mais l'instrumental de cette chanson est très agréable à l'oreille), _Hard Out Here,_ de Lily Allen, et _Primadonna Girl,_ de Marina and The Diamonds (une artiste que je vénère).

Allez, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre, avec toujours plus de lasagnes.

Bisous sur vos fémurs soyeux.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Vivement les vacances

Plouf plouf.

Voici le dixième chapitre de cette fabuleuse (non) histoire ! Ça se fête ! C'est pourquoi je vais commettre une petite folie, réaliser un rêve d'enfant, oser l'impossible... et écrire le mot « croquignolesque ».

C'est fou comme je me sens mieux maintenant que c'est fait. Et c'est sur cet acte de rébellion intense que je vous laisse débuter votre lecture, batraciens de mon cœur.

GK.

* * *

 **X. VIVEMENT LES VACANCES**

_ Daniel Moore _

C'est quand qu'on mange ? Et puis j'ai envie de dormir aussi. Pourquoi je dois travailler le matin, moi ? Pourquoi je dois travailler tout court ? J'ai pas l'impression de mériter un tel traitement.

En parlant d'injustice, figurez-vous que mon ex m'a refilé le gosse pour les vacances. Paraîtrait que si je commence pas à davantage m'intéresser à lui, il finira toxicomane et gérontophile - quelque chose dans le genre. _Mon œil_. Elle veut surtout pas admettre qu'elle a envie de se manger une bonne cuite au Nouvel An, sans autre responsabilité que celle d'assumer son apparence faciale au réveil.

 _Égoïste_. Moi aussi j'avais des supers plans pour le Nouvel An ! Elle croit que mes maquettes du Hollandais Volant vont se construire toutes seules ?

 _Sans cœur_. En plus je comprends pas comment fonctionnent les adolescents. Enfin, surtout le mien. Loris, de son petit nom (tout pourri, soit dit en passant. Une idée de sa mère, vous vous en doutez.). Je pensais que le fait qu'il reprenne le nom de jeune fille de sa génitrice à l'issue de mon divorce avec cette dernière indiquait que je n'avais plus à me préoccuper de son éducation, mais non ! Dès que ça arrange plus Madame de l'avoir dans les pattes, c'est à moi qu'elle le refourgue.

 _Mère indigne en plus de ça._

« J'osais pas te le dire pour pas que tu te remettes à bouder, mais tu viens de confondre ta cuillère avec ta baguette, et ça a fait disparaître ta tasse quand tu l'as agitée, me renseigne Rosewood, assis en face de moi avec le cahier des transmissions.

Je sors de mes réflexions, et constate la véracité de ses propos. Un trou a même commencé à se creuser à l'endroit où je faisais tourner ma baguette dans le vide. Avant que je ne puisse entamer une session, amplement justifiée, de plaintes à tendance pleurnicharde, Rosewood rompt une nouvelle fois son habitude du silence, tout en me tendant le cahier des transmissions :

\- T'as vu ça ? Deux cellules vont être libérées aujourd'hui.

\- Encore des décès ?

A chaque fois que l'hiver s'installe sur le pays, les prisonniers situés sur le versant d'Azkaban le plus exposé à l'océan se mangent des blizzards venus de l'Est, et entre deux vilains rhumes, certains attrapent des cochonneries plus sérieuses, comme des pneumonies. État de santé déplorable oblige, on retrouve chaque année une poignée de macchabées bleuis et amaigris par le froid.

\- Une hospitalisation, et un mort, répond Rosewood après un moment de flottement, d'un ton étrangement... étrange.

J'ai pas réussi à trouver d'adjectif adéquat, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Pas la peine de m'en chier un Nimbus 2000. BREF. Je prends le cahier des mains de Rosewood pour juger moi-même de la bizarrerie de la situation.

L'hospitalisation concerne ce gros lard de Coulson, qui supporte mal la bouffe de la prison. C'est que monsieur est un invité de marque, il bossait au Ministère avant de se retrouver à Azkaban ! C'était lui qui nettoyait les ascenseurs, pour être exact.

Quant au décès... Oh. Oh ! Attendez... _Quoi ?_

Le cahier des transmissions indique que la cellule occupée par Hysteria Fridge - a.k.a. la bouffeuse de rats - voisine de Chadwick et emmerdeuse de profession, a été vidée hier soir suite au décès de son occupante durant la matinée. Or, soyons clairs à ce sujet, Fridge était plus que vivante hier midi, quand elle m'a harponné le bras pour me mordre, alors que je faisais ma ronde d'avant-déjeuner - et non, bien que ça aurait été amplement justifié, je ne l'ai pas assassiné après cette tentative pour me rendre manchot.

 _Quelque chose cloche._ Quelqu'un ment ? Probable. Mais plutôt que de savoir _qui_ , je voudrais savoir _pourquoi_.

\- C'est peut-être une erreur, je marmonne sans y croire tandis que le chef vient nous saluer, flanqué d'une inconnue en uniforme ministériel.

\- Messieurs, déclare-t-il pompeusement. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous la présenter, voici Mrs. Granger, du Département de la Justice Magique.

Ah, ben pas si inconnue que ça la madame ! C'est à elle qu'on doit notre job, mais vous savez ce que c'est, la vieillesse, la lassitude... Ce sont des choses qui s'oublient. Qui plus est, je fournis beaucoup d'efforts au quotidien afin de ne pas m'intéresser de trop près aux gens - si je faisais pas gaffe, certains se prendraient pour mes amis, me demanderaient de garder leur chat, de prêter ma voiture, puis mon canapé, ma salle de bains, et sans savoir comment, je me retrouverais avec un rein en moins, et une robe de demoiselle d'honneur de deux tailles trop petite à assumer au mariage de je-ne-sais-trop-qui.

Mais je disais donc : Mrs. Granger - ou plus simplement, le sommet de l'échelle judiciaire au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Je lui transmets vos salutations les plus distinguées.

\- Je viens en personne constater le décès de Miss Hysteria Fridge, suite à une demande spécifique du Ministre Bergson, explique Granger d'un ton aimable. Vous étiez, si j'en crois votre responsable, tous deux de service lors de la découverte du cadavre.

\- Euh..., je babille tandis que Rosewood hausse les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent sous sa frange.

\- C'est Monsieur Rosewood qui saura le mieux vous renseigner, m'interrompt le chef en agrippant l'épaule de Rosewood. C'est lui qui s'est trouvé en charge de signer l'acte de décès. Suivez-nous Rosewood, Mrs. Granger nous accompagne à la morgue. Moore, je vous laisse gérer l'étage pendant notre absence.

Une fois tout ce beau monde parti en direction des sous-sols, où se trouve la morgue, je tente tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à mes impulsions et de hurler à qui mieux-mieux que rien de tout ceci n'est normal.

 _Car rien de tout ceci n'est normal._

* * *

_ Rose _

Je m'ennuie. Voilà, je pose ça ici, faites ce que vous voulez de cette information maintenant que vous êtes en sa possession.

Le professeur Binns déblatère son cours avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'une huître manquant de fraîcheur, face à un auditoire toujours plus assoupi. La marque de sa main gauche imprimée sur sa joue, Hugo tente de ne pas tomber endormi sur sa table, tandis qu'à la table voisine, Erika Newton occupe le temps en faisant des tresses à Anton, qui dort sur son classeur.

Rien d'inhabituel, me direz-vous. A ceci près que la salle de classe est divisée en deux par un mur de lière grimpant créé par un Vianney Jacobson encouragé par sa bande d'illuminés - j'ai nommé les Virginians. Uniformément vêtus de blanc, ils ont aussi pris l'habitude de ne s'exprimer qu'en chuchotant et de marcher en troupeau par peur des représailles - leur manie de coller des stickers rouges, marque des « Infectés », sur les fronts de la moitié de Poudlard n'est pas très appréciée, pas davantage que leurs procès publics.

Hier, Lucas Arden a été condamné en plein milieu de la Grande Salle à deux jours d'auto-flagellation pour avoir contracté la lyriose. Jacobson aurait voulu lui faire subir le supplice de la tonte, mais quand Arden a compris qu'il ne parlait pas de ses cheveux, il a voulu exprimer son désaccord en lui faisant sauter les dents, et Jacobson a jugé que ce n'était pas utile. _Lopette_.

Bien que d'une pureté virginale, j'ai été assignée du côté des Infectés pour avoir dit à Jacobson que ma cousine Roxanne avait raison quand elle disait qu'il avait une tête de gland. De toute manière je déteste m'habiller en blanc, ça me rappelle les mariages auxquels Mamie nous traîne tous les six mois, et durant lesquels je dois prétendre être débordante de joie et de félicité, alors que je suis venue uniquement pour vider le buffet de ses canapés à la crevette.

\- ... et pour la rentrée, j'aimerai que vous prépariez des exposés sur l'évolution de la condition des Gobelins depuis la privatisation de l'économie sorcière.

Chouette, des devoirs !

En sortant de la salle de classe, non sans m'étirer un bon coup, j'ai la surprise d'apercevoir Minerva McGonagall au détour de l'aile est, en grande discussion avec le professeur Rockwell. Depuis sa première réapparition il y a quelques semaines, elle n'a eu cesse de multiplier ses visites, plus clandestines qu'amicales. Quelque chose d'important se trame, soyez-en sûrs.

Peut-être une grande cérémonie pour célébrer mes résultats exceptionnels ? Je veux dire, si Poudlard conserve la côte, c'est quand même en grande partie grâce à mon auguste personne - et mon auguste cerveau.

Ma curiosité piquée au vif, je me fais toute petite pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation, à l'abri derrière la porte entrouverte d'une salle de classe déserte.

\- Soyez raisonnable, Domiziana. Si vous en savez davantage que nous, vous devriez partager vos informations.

\- J'ai donné ma parole, Minerva.

\- Au Diable votre parole ! Je suis l'une des rares qui acceptent encore de vous défendre, et je me demande bien pourquoi, quand je constate votre incapacité à jouer franc-jeu.

\- J'ai été très claire avec votre _Ordre_ , Minerva, et ce dès le début. Je détiens des informations, et vous d'autres. Si je peux en partager certaines, je ne peux cependant pas tout vous révéler. Et si j'apprécie votre soutien, soyez néanmoins rassurée : je peux jouer cette partie seule.

Le professeur Rockwell commence à s'éloigner, mais McGonagall la retient par le bras, l'air profondément agacé.

\- Expliquez-moi au moins ce qu'il s'est passé à Magnolia Crescent.

Le professeur Rockwell se pince les lèvres, comme prête à refuser. Après un instant, elle reprend la parole, d'une voix bien plus basse qu'auparavant :

\- Je n'ai pas encore toutes les cartes en main pour établir les connexions nécessaires, mais... Ces trois Moldus étaient des assistants du cabinet du Premier Ministre anglais. J'imagine qu'ils faisaient partie des rares Moldus à connaître l'existence des sorciers. Pour ce qui est de leur décès, il est quasiment passé inaperçu dans la presse moldue. Officiellement, l'un s'est suicidé, un autre a fait un arrêt cardiaque, et le troisième a été victime d'un cambriolage violent.

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau, et vous le savez.

Rockwell lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui me ferait presque sourire si la tension de la scène se jouant sous mes yeux n'était pas aussi évidente.

\- Et est-ce que je vous apprends quelque chose en vous disant que tout ceci est certainement lié au projet de notre bien-aimé Ministre Bergson, qui est de réhabiliter les Détraqueurs à exercer au sein des prisons et du Ministère de la Magie ?

\- Mais... C'est de la folie ! Les Détraqueurs ont été remplacés par du personnel humain après la Grande Guerre, du fait de leur ralliement à Voldemort !

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Minerva ? Bergson est directement conseillé par Dolores Ombrage, qui espère rétablir les plans de purification de la race.

\- Jamais nous - aucune de nos recherches n'a abouti à de telles conclusions, Domiziana ! Ce sont de graves accusations que vous portez à l'encontre de notre gouvernement, et -

\- Vous ne cherchez qu'en surface, voilà tout. Peut-être que la vérité vous déplaît ?

Avant que McGonagall ne puisse répondre, la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit, et mon empressement à arriver au prochain cours avant d'être en retard me fait quitter les lieux avec bien moins de discrétion que prévu. Je devine plus que je ne le vois le regard inquisiteur des deux autres sur moi tandis que j'emprunte le couloir où elles se tiennent, en sens inverse et au pas de course.

Je _sais_ qu'elles se doutent que je les ai écouté.

Mais je sais aussi qu'il est temps pour moi de mener ma petite enquête. Foi de Weasley, je vais tirer cette histoire au clair.

* * *

_ Dawn _

MON SAGOUIN DE DEMI-FRÈRE A CHOPÉ LA LYRIOSE.

Pfiou, j'avais presque peur d'oublier, ça faisait dix minutes que j'avais arrêté d'y penser. Je suis rassurée de constater que ma mémoire est toujours aussi jeune et efficace que d'ordinaire.

LA PETITE CATIN A ATTRAPÉ UNE INFECTION SEXUELLEMENT TRANSMISSIBLE. LA HONTE QUOI.

Pardon, pardon, je me laisse emporter par la fièvre de l'instant.

\- Mais allez, dis-moi avec qui t'as fait des cochonneries.

\- C'est absolument hors de question.

\- Si tu refuses de me le dire, je dirai à Maman ce que tu as attrapé.

\- J'avais anticipé cette trahison de ta part, et je l'ai prévenu moi-même.

 _Le fourbe !_ On peut même plus faire du chantage librement dans ce pays. L'espèce humaine court à sa perte, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Je décide de bouder Dylan, et de finir mon assiette de brocolis dans la foulée, tandis que les rumeurs des conversations de la Grande Salle perdent en intensité à mesure que les derniers plats se vident, et que les élèves repartent en direction des dortoirs et salles communes. La table des Serdaigles est particulièrement déserte ce soir, les troisième et quatrième années ayant leurs derniers examens du trimestre demain matin, avant le début officiel des vacances à midi trente. J'en profite pour squatter sans risquer de me faire engueuler, la plupart des autres Serdaigles étant tapis dans la bibliothèque, ou réunis au premier Grand Congrès des Virginians, sous l'autorité de Vianney Jacobson - mon petit Jacky chéri. Maeva a décidé de s'y rendre elle aussi, histoire d'évaluer le potentiel de Jacky à faire un dictateur de qualité.

Les vacances sont dans quinze heures et trente minutes. Ce qui est une excellente nouvelle, si l'on met de côté le fait que l'innocente créature que je suis va devoir subir la présence plus qu'indésirable de la foule de Potter et Weasley que je cherche d'ordinaire à éviter - avec plus ou moins de succès, si j'ai besoin de vous rappeler une certaine conversation avec un certain James Potter.

Ma soudaine baisse d'enthousiasme doit se voir sur mon visage, puisque Dylan me demande si je vais bien. Alors que je m'apprête à éluder la question, je suis interrompue en plein élan par l'arrivée inopinée d'un compatriote de Serpentard. Albus Potter, en l'occurrence.

Et à juger par l'odeur qu'il amène avec lui, je dirai qu'il a pris de l'avance sur sa cuite du Nouvel An.

\- Ah ben, hé - c'est toi que je cherchais, Nylon ! beugle-t-il à mon assiette avec une diction des plus approximatives.

Se sachant visé, c'est Dylan qui répond, et pas mon assiette :

\- Je m'appelle Dylan.

\- Nylon c'est plutôt mignon, non ? (Quelques applaudissements pour cette rime riche ? Siouplaît ?)

\- Dylan, c'est ça, et ben, en fait, figure-toi - j'dois te parler, balbutie Potter en s'asseyant entre Dylan et moi, la moitié de son cul sur mes genoux, ce qu'il n'a pas l'air de remarquer. J'ai mal au crâne, geigne-t-il ensuite.

\- Tu m'étonnes, marmonne Dylan-Nylon. Tu ne voudrais pas aller discuter dans un endroit plus... discret ?

\- Un peu de silence Nylon, laisse parler Albus.

Albus me remercie sans écorcher mon nom, Dylan-Nylon me fait les gros yeux. Après avoir laissé reposer sa tête dans mes brocolis, Albus parvient enfin à nous livrer sa confession, que je sais d'avance être exceptionnelle. Je veux dire, pour s'être mis une mine pareille, c'est qu'il a au minimum un meurtre à avouer.

\- Je sais que Lorcan, il v-voulait pas te le dire, parce que t'aurais ptêt pas bien pris le truc, mais en fait p-pendant le jeu du placard, c'est m-mooooi qu'il a embrassé. Vuala. Et du coup la lili - la LYRIOSE PUTAIN, ben c'est moi qui-qui la lui ai donné. Vuala.

 _Vuala_. Cet homme est mon nouveau héros. L'air indéchiffrable, Dylan-Nylon observe Albus se démener avec un brocoli coincé dans ses cheveux, non sans une certaine pitié dans le regard.

\- Je te remercie pour ta franchise, finit-il par dire.

Albus m'adresse un sourire éblouissant d'alcool en pensant certainement que je suis Dylan, puis nous quitte d'un pas inégal en direction de la sortie, les cheveux décorés de brocolis. Je laisse un répit d'une minute entière à Dylan-Nylon avant de briser le silence :

\- Donc...

\- Oui.

\- Et du coup...

\- Oui.

\- Et -

\- Dawn, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant !

\- Tu sais même pas ce que j'allais dire !

\- Vu ce que tu viens d'entendre, les options sont assez évidentes !

Dylan semble vraiment secoué, aussi je décide de ne pas insister. Puis, prise d'une impulsion motivée par son air abattu, je tends mes bras et l'étreint brièvement. Il ne dit rien, mais me tape gentiment l'épaule. Je le relâche.

\- Ça pourrait être pire, tu sais.

\- Hum.

\- Il aurait pu t'annoncer qu'il attendait un enfant et qu'il voulait que tu sois le parrain.

\- Dawn...

\- Ou même pire - qu'il voulait former un couple à trois avec Lorcan et toi.

\- Finis tes brocolis.

\- Oui Maman. »

* * *

Ça y est, c'est les vacances, et je ne suis que joie ! Je peux dormir, boire du vin et manger des chocolats toute la journée. Une vie de rêve, somme toute. J'espère que cette lecture fut agréable, et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, mes petits lamantins en sucre. Ci-dessous le point musique :

\- _Gashina,_ de Sunmi

\- _Purple Line,_ de TVXQ! (Ou DBSK, DBSG, voire Tohoshinki, en fonction du pays, des années et du départ de certains membres du groupe. Ils ne sont désormais plus que deux, Yunho et Changmin - ce qui ne les empêche pas d'être des bêtes de scène ! Moi, partiale ? PAS DU TOUT.)

\- _Busted_ , interprété par Candace et Vanessa du cartoon _Phineas and Ferb_ (grande base de mon éducation)

\- _Teenage Dirtbag_ , de Wheatus (les années 2000 en force, vous ne pouvez pas lutter)

On se revoit au prochain chapitre, à plus dans le bus, bande d'hisbicus ~

PS : MANGEZ DES LASAGNES POUR LA SAINT-SYLVESTRE. Bisous.


End file.
